


Цветы внутри

by vera_ist_44



Series: Цветы внутри [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_ist_44/pseuds/vera_ist_44
Summary: Андроид вертел в пальцах небольшой лепесток светло-голубого оттенка. Он сидел в углу одной из кают на старом корабле, в единственном месте, где его приняли таким какой есть.





	1. Истоки

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration: https://vera-ist-44.tumblr.com/post/184924605780

Андроид вертел в пальцах небольшой лепесток светло-голубого оттенка. Он сидел в углу одной из кают на старом корабле, в единственном месте, где его приняли таким какой есть, хотя и тут старались держаться на расстоянии. Приветствовали, были рады, и всё равно опасались. Но так даже лучше.  
До его появления здесь никто и предположить не мог, что не только редкий человек, но и андроид-девиант мог заболеть ханахаки. 

К сидящему подошёл женский молд, она молча устроилась рядом и тоже стала рассматривать лепесток.

— Оно живое? — спросила девушка.

— Нет, — и после паузы, не прерываемой другими вопросами, продолжил. — Они из того же материала что и я, похожи на тириум, но как будто разбавленный чем-то и принявший новую форму. 

— А на ощупь?

— Гладкий и мягкий. Тёплый.

— Понятно, — ответила девушка. — Меня зовут Лизи, а тебя?

— Оливер, — он оторвался от созерцания лепестка и посмотрел на собеседницу. Новая модель, одна из тех кто, так же как и он сам, совсем недавно появился на витринах магазинов.

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Оливер.

— Сбежала, — ответила она и легкомысленно повела плечами.

В отличии от многих здесь живущих, у неё не было никаких повреждений, и Оливеру захотелось узнать, как так получилось, что девушка смогла так быстро прийти к девиации, к которой многие находящиеся на корабле андроиды шли годами через тяжёлые повреждения и программные сбои. Каково было её сильное потрясение, раз она оказалась здесь. 

— Меня купили для помощи в домашнем хозяйстве, — словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, заговорила Лизи. — Мой хозяин... Он был добр ко мне, и я сильно к нему привязалась, а потом он нашёл себе пару. Человека с которым ему было гораздо лучше, чем со мной. Программа дестабилизировалась, стали появляться такие варианты действий, как убить любимого человека хозяина. Или его самого, чтобы был только моим.  
Она неловко улыбнулась и стала совсем грустной:

— Со мной не обращались плохо. Просто я была им безразлична, — она сидела обнимая колени и голос из уверенного и спокойного постепенно становился тихим и грустным. — Они любили друг друга и были очень милыми, а я была... просто вещью, хорошей, но совсем не предполагающей наличия собственных чувств. Думаю, я испугалась, что однажды просто возьму нож и убью обоих, — она поджала губы и обернулась к Оливеру. — И я ушла.

— Тебе было тяжело, но ты поступила правильно, — кивнул ей Оливер, не зная как выразить своё сочувствие. Он бы очень хотел погладить её по плечу или хотя бы взять за руку, показать, что понимает.

— Расскажи мне об этом человеке, — попросила Лизи, взглядом указывая на лепесток.

— Почему ты решила, что это именно человек? — удивился Оливер, он не рассказывал об истоках своей болезни, да никто и не стремился поговорить с заражённым девиантом. А о соединении и думать не стоило, слишком опасно.

— Потому что, если бы это был андроид, ты бы искал его, — девушка как-то печально покачала головой. — Я не знаю как это работает, но я рада, что никогда не касалась цветов ханахаки — иначе я бы уже давно умерла. Мне и сейчас без него очень плохо... — она грустно улыбнулась. — Расскажи про своего человека. Он хороший? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Оливер, а потом просунул пару пальцев в рот и достал ещё несколько лепестков, насыпал их на ладони, демонстрируя, что, да, они его собственные, настоящие. И оттёр губы рукавом, пачкая голубым. — Я видел его один раз в жизни. 

Они сидели рядом и делились историями. Оливер рассказывал о своей хозяйке, ветреной женщине с безумными идеями и жаждой приключений, отвергнувшей очередного ухажёра, который, как оказалось, был болен ханахаки. Он так и не признался в своём недуге, но, расставаясь навсегда, подарил возлюбленной прекрасную композицию, где среди прочих цветов были и его собственные.

Это случилось задолго до появления в её жизни Оливера, поэтому эту историю тот знал лишь в пересказе. Хозяйка и догадалась-то обо всем только когда влюбившись сама, сквозь прорастающие цветы, не смогла сделать и вдоха. Ей хватило бы сил пережить неразделенную любовь, а вот цветы растущие в груди — нет. Женщина боролась до последнего, но жалость и сочувствие объекта её чувств не спасали от смерти. Тот действительно пытался помочь, но так и не смог полюбить в ответ. Два обычных человека, хорошо относившихся друг к другу и не желавших друг другу зла, просто один любил, а второй — нет. Хозяйка тогда так и сказала, скрутившись от боли на постели, тихо глотая слезы безысходности, что просто есть люди, которые никогда никого не полюбят. Она записалась на операцию и та даже прошла успешно, но цветы вернулись, а потом ещё раз. Третью операцию она бы не пережила, ей выписали обезболивающие и отправили домой. Умирать. 

Тот человек звонил и приходил проведать, но всего этого было мало. И в конце она осталась один на один со своим недугом и Оливером. И тот сам не заметил, как где-то посредине противоречивых взаимоисключающих приказов, нервных срывов и рассказов об ужасе перед предстоящей смертью и её мерзости, о тысячах планов на будущее, которые теперь никогда не воплотятся, среди печального смирения и пьяного бреда своей хозяйки, стал девиантом. 

А Лизи рассказывала о своём человеке, о том как чужая любовь ломала ее программу пробуждая тёмное чувство ревности и желания сломать чужое счастье своими же руками, показать что тоже может чувствовать, что она лучше, что она тоже может стать для своего хозяина той единственной...

Они говорили о людях то, что нельзя было сказать другим девиантам, потому что оба любили своих хозяев, тогда как остальные обитатели заброшенного корабля — боялись, а некоторые — ненавидели.

— А цветы? Расскажи мне о том из-за кого они у тебя. Не о том, как заразился, а о том из-за кого чувства.

Оливер лишь покачал головой.

— Я ничего о нём не знаю. Совсем.

— Это очень странно. Тебе хватило одной встречи, чтобы влюбиться? Это как в человеческих стихах, так романтично и так нелогично. Умереть даже не зная того из-за кого умираешь.

Оливер сжал в кулак лепестки, зло запихнул их в карман и встал. Ему и раньше казалось что он тут не нужен, но теперь точно не собирался задерживаться. И дело было не в вопросах Лизи, просто он вдруг вспомнил, как его хозяйка в самом начале, да и перед последней неудачной операцией, говорила, что если есть хоть малейший шанс выжить — надо им воспользоваться. А потом, умирая сказала, что сделала все что могла и гордится тем, что боролась до последнего. Оливер тоже так хотел. Бороться, но не умереть в конце. Он боялся смерти и, как бы не воспевали мрачную её красоту с цветами, прорастающими сквозь плоть, поэты, он не хотел себе такого будущего. Нет, это не романтично, это страшно и больно. А ещё, он никогда бы не сказал этого кому-нибудь другому, даже такой понимающей девушке как Лизи со схожей, но совсем другой болью, Оливеру чтобы заболеть понадобилась не одна единственная встреча. Ему хватило одного взгляда. 

Он попрощался с Лизи и попросил её передать остальным, что больше не вернётся. Что попробует со всем справиться. Девушка понимающе улыбнулась и предложила дружеские объятия, но Оливеру было страшно заразить кого-нибудь, и он скомкано отказался.

Хозяйка умерла в своей кровати, просто не проснувшись утром. Оливер не стал вызывать скорую или звонить другим людям. Он сидел рядом с мёртвой женщиной, её лицо было умиротворённым, но рот перекошен и неестественно широко раскрыт, а из него вырывались на свободу алые цветы. Они продолжали расти ещё несколько часов после смерти, прорываясь сквозь грудную клетку и вылезая из горла. Оливер водил по ним пальцами и, в отличие от уже остывшего тела, цветы были тёплыми. Гладкие и хрупкие лепестки осыпались от неосторожных движений. Оливер сидел рядом и нежно гладил свою хозяйку по голове, она просила его так делать раньше, её это успокаивало, по крайней мере она так говорила.

Родственники, зная о плачевном состоянии женщины, навещали или звонили ей каждый день, так что смерть была замечена уже к вечеру. Вызвали похоронную службу, и те кто приехал были в защитных костюмах, они упаковали умершую в плотный чёрный пакет и увезли. Оливер смотрел на всё мельтешение людей и вызванных андроидов с усталым безразличием.

А потом он услышал планы на свою судьбу. 

То что ханахаки передаётся только через прикосновение к цветам было известно давно, многие исследования подтверждали, что общение и тактильное взаимодействие с заболевшим не несёт никакой угрозы, но всё равно заболевших сторонились, общество относилось к ним без агрессии, скорее с сочувствием, но при этом создавало вакуум вокруг больных — безопасное расстояние.

Новые хозяева Оливера не желали рисковать: дом должен был быть обработан, а андроид и прочие не ценные вещи, которых касалась заражённая — в утиль.

Оливер сбежал. Он хотел жить, чувствовал, что с него хватит, что он слишком долго смотрел на смерть и теперь хочет увидеть и жизнь и не важно насколько короткой она будет. 

Андроид прятался в заброшенном доме, пока туда не пришли злые подростки с оружием, они рисовали на стенах мишени и стреляли по ним, а потом один из них нашёл Оливера и предложил сделать мишень из него. Андроид тогда еле избежал расправы. Убрался прочь так далеко, как только мог, прятался на свалках и в подвалах, и нигде не задерживался надолго — в какой-то момент в любом его убежище появлялись люди, и он отправлялся скитаться дальше, не желая рисковать. 

Оливер бродил по заброшенным местам на окраинах города, его прежде белая одежда стала серой от пыли и грязи, только яркий треугольник на груди горел привлекая ненужное внимание. И диод, лишь изредка переходящий в спокойный голубой цвет, мешал любым попыткам стать незаметным для встреченных людей.

Однажды он набрёл на заброшенный завод. Старое, но уютное место, а если забиться под самую крышу, то можно не опасаться быть найденным сразу и успеть незаметно сбежать в случае опасности.... Так у Оливера появился свой собственный тёмный, глухой угол, где не текла крыша, где можно было сидеть спрятавшись от всего мира.

Не имея цели, не зная своего пути Оливер остался.

Пока и туда не пришли люди, много и страшных, они обследовали здание, принесли оборудование и не ушли. Оливер ожидал, что сможет найти момент и сбежать, но чем дольше он ждал, тем больше наполнялось здание людьми и андроидами, потом установили камеры. И это успокоило. И с каждым днём точек наблюдения становилось всё больше и больше, Оливер подключался к ним и следил за всем что происходит. Сбежать стало почти нереально из-за собак и охраны, но можно было следить и узнать заранее, если к его убежищу кто-то решит пройти. 

А потом стали привозить андроидов. Разных, в большинстве своём разломанных или безвольно идущих, куда прикажут, но иногда там встречались другие, те кто кричал, звал на помощь и умолял пощадить. Такие же как он сам. Так Оливер впервые увидел девиантов, и их невозможно было спасти.

Он видел как из андроидов сливают «кровь» и делают красный лёд, как выбрасывают словно мусор тех кто был живым или имел шансы таковым стать. Бесконечный конвейер смерти разбитый на небольшие павильоны.

Оливер пробыл там несколько недель, пытаясь придумать, как сбежать из этого страшного места, трясясь от ужаса и слыша крики и мольбы попавшихся девиантов и однажды — допрашиваемого человека. Громкие звуки редко наполняли помещения: андроиды которых привозили уже были отключены, а если нет, то не сопротивлялись; девианты кричали, но их быстро убивали. С человеком было иначе, он орал долго. Сначала тихо и пытаясь сдержаться, а потом так сильно, как Оливер никогда прежде не слышал. Андроид смотрел, как ломали человеку пальцы на руках, как выбили колено в обратную сторону и начинал думать, что ему совершенно точно стоит хотя бы попробовать помочь. Оливер так и не нашёл в себе смелости вылезти до самой ночи, пока допрашиваемого просто не бросили под охраной одного из преступников.

Андроид не сражался, никогда не рисковал собой, но почему-то ему казалось, что с человеком, пусть и ослабленным и переломанным, у него больше шансов сбежать от других людей. Он подкрался к тому единственному кто остался на ночь с пленником, и ударил со всей силы по затылку подобранным куском арматуры, благо таких в его убежище под крышей хватало. Охранник упал не издав ни звука. Андроид удерживал программой захваченные камеры, надеясь, что у него получается заменять изображения на те, что были сняты ранее, что не видно его действий. Он обыскал оглушённого человека и нашёл пистолет, нож, телефон и рацию. И даже какие-то деньги, но ведь они всегда нужны людям, поэтому их он тоже взял. А потом зашёл в помещение. Всё выглядело так же как на камерах, только хуже, человек тяжело дышал и поднял взгляд на андроида. Он был связан, ранен и вряд ли смог бы идти сам. Оливер быстро подбежал и стал перерезать верёвки, пленный не сопротивлялся, но напряжённо молчал, следя за каждым действием девианта, потом тяжело, со сдерживаемым стоном, сел, когда андроид освободил его руки и ноги.

Оливер выложил перед ним всё что нашёл в карманах охранника.

— Хороший робот, — ухмыльнулся человек. — Только вот единственное, что тут хоть чуть-чуть может помочь — это телефон, а он не работает. Связь блокируется.

— Можно подняться выше, у крыши связь глушится хуже, — сообщил Оливер. — И нам надо уходить, я плохо разбираюсь в технике, не уверен, что смогу заменять записи на камерах долгое время.

— Ого, да ты способный, — человек скривился в полуоскале, полуулыбке. — Дотащишь?

Оливер кивнул и подхватил человека на руки, тот сначала попробовал возражать, но быстро смирился с тем, что волочить его действительно менее манёврено. 

— Ты сможешь отключить камеры, когда я попрошу? — спросил раненый.

— Могу попытаться.

— Отлично, — человек начал хрипеть, а потом зашёлся в кашле. 

Оливер испугался, он осторожно скользил по слепым зонам, зная, что охранника сменят только через пару часов, за это время можно будет затаиться, и пусть человек звонит тем, к кому стремится, и, может быть, его друзья отвлекут людей из этого здания и Оливер сможет сбежать. 

— Вы болеете? — осторожно спросил он человека.  
— Ты тупой? — отозвался тот.  
— Вы кашляете... — Оливер помнил что происходит с людьми, когда они издают подобные звуки.

— Меня били, придурок! — человек оскалился и ударил андроида локтем в грудь. — Дальше сам пойду.

— Конечно, — согласился Оливер и подхватил под руку тут же начавшего оседать на пол спутника. — Нам недолго осталось, я покажу вам моё убежище, оно надёжное, там меня не нашли.

— Да замолчи ты уже, — раздражаясь от боли всё больше и больше огрызнулся человек.

Оливер согласился. Ему было сложно блокировать и звуки камер, мимо которых они проходили, и все ещё держать ложную картинку на камерах в допросной и рядом, а ещё следить за передвижением других людей. Осторожный путь занял много времени, человек постоянно проверял наличие связи и тихо ругался сквозь зубы очевидно ненавидя всё и всех.

— Не нравится мне то, что вместо того чтобы искать выход, — хрипло проговорил человек, когда они почти добрались до самого верха к перекрытиям крыши, — Мы только дальше уходим. Нас не вытащат отсюда, если начнётся захват.

Оливер послушно кивал, больше сосредотачиваясь на камерах, чем на чужих словах.

— Ну и пофиг, — сам себе ответил раненый. — Пусть просто убьют этих ублюдков.

А потом пнул здоровой ногой андроида.

— Тебя как зовут, ведро с болтами?

Оливер дотащил человека до единственного угла, где возможно было получить хоть и слабый, но сигнал извне и протянул человеку телефон.

— Меня зовут Оливер, — он хотел было добавить, что если человеку трудно, он сам может позвонить через свою внутреннюю связь, но промолчал — не хотел, чтобы потом его можно было вычислить. — А как зовут вас?

— Сейчас узнаешь, — оскалился тот и стал набирать плохо слушающимися пальцами номер.

Из разговора Оливер узнал, что человека, которого он спас, зовут Гевин, что его начальника зовут Джефри Фаулер, и он считает Рида безответственным идиотом и самым проблемным детективом во всем отделении полиции Детройта. А ещё, что тот должен продержаться ещё немного, что его наводка поможет схватить всю банду разом, что Гевин Рид всё-таки молодец, хоть и стоило бы его выгнать к чертям и не мотать себе нервы его выходками.


	2. Просьба

Оливер сидел рядом, и слушал. Он впервые в жизни сталкивался с полицейскими и совершенно точно знал, что от них стоит держаться как можно дальше: они ловят и сдают на уничтожение таких как он. 

Оливер, вместе с человеком сидел в своём убежище и ждал. Сначала андроид перевязал, как смог, раны полицейского. Под командованием Гевина удалось даже вправить тому колено, человек не орал в голос только потому что предварительно запихнул в рот кляпом почти все остатки своей футболки. Из глаз текли слезы, а сквозь ткань слышался протяжный приглушённый вой. Оливер протянул руку и провёл по спине, успокаивая, потом ещё раз. Но как только дыхание выровнялось, полицейский оттолкнул андроида от себя.

— Совсем страх потерял? — хрипло спросил он. — Лучше следи за тем что происходит вокруг.

Человек свернулся клубком, прижимая пальцы к холодному полу. 

— Пока что никого нет, — отчитался Оливер. — Но через полчаса охранника должны сменить.

— А эти где? — человек поднял руку, но тут же опустил обратно. — Те кто меня, как грушу использовал, где они? 

— Вероятно, вернутся завтра. Они всегда возвращаются днём.

Человек поднялся, набрал номер на телефоне и протянул андроиду.

— Говори всё, что знаешь.

И Оливер рассказал сколько тут людей, как проходит процесс привоза материалов, переработка, производство, описал внешность преступников и когда кто приходит и что делает. Назвал имена и прозвища тех кого знал. Рассказал про систему камер, про охрану. Про упоминавшиеся, пусть и не до конца понятные, места встреч. О том, что о пропаже полицейского из-под стражи скоро узнают. Он рассказал всё что знал. Полицейский слушал внимательно и нахмурившись, а после завершения разговора спросил, давно ли андроид здесь живёт.

— Да я чертов везунчик! — обрывисто рассмеялся человек. — Ты же грёбаная камера на ножках, следил за этими мудаками больше двух недель! Хрен теперь кто отвертится, всех посадим!  
Оливер улыбнулся энтузиазму собеседника, умолчав о том, что не собирается быть свидетелем. В человеческих разборках андроиду не место, к тому же он девиант и может быть переносчиком цветочной болезни, очевидно, куда его сдадут после получения всей информации. 

Операция по захвату была согласована на время на пару минут раньше предполагаемой смены охранника, до момента когда поймут, что полицейского нет и поднимут тревогу. Пару раз охранника вызывали по рации, но андроид отвечал на всё голосом и манерой преступника, так что подозрения не вызвал. 

Его не вводили в курс готовящейся операции,  
но он вполне мог предположить действия людей. Он вложил в руку человека телефон, отдал ему пистолет и молча отправился к выходу. Тот его окликал и даже угрожал выстрелить в голову, если не прекратит игнорировать, но на Оливера подобное уже не сильно действовало. Он боялся постоянно и уже разбирался в разновидностях страха. И от угрозы выстрела было жутко, но не так как от вероятности попадания в самое пекло предстоящих событий. Человека спасут люди, его же никто не спасёт, только он сам.

— Я отключу камеры через десять минут, но я не буду давать показания или свидетельствовать. Всё есть на камерах, если их не успеют уничтожить, оттуда вы получите гораздо больше данных, чем от меня. Прощайте, детектив Рид.

Люди поспешат перекрыть выходы и неожиданно захватить помещения с основным производством. Ему надо спрятаться так, чтобы никто не нашёл и не увидел. 

Оливер забрался в одну из подсобных комнат недалеко от заднего входа, и спрятался в металлическом шкафу. Если ему повезёт, то такие помещения будут обыскивать позже, за это время он успеет выскользнуть. Он отключил камеры и сообщил об этом тем, кому звонил полицейский. Буквально через минуту послышались первые автоматные очереди, а потом в его комнату влетел человек, один из работавших на фабрике, запер комнату и подбежав к стене, сдвинул её часть — там оказалось что-то вроде компьютера с таймером, человек запустил обратный отчёт и закрыл панель обратно, превращая потайное окно в гладкую стену. Он отпер дверь и выскользнул в коридор.

Оливер просидел в шкафу ещё с минуту, но не услышав ни шагов ни выстрелов, осторожно вышел из своего убежища. Он крадучись подошёл к выходу, желая сбежать как можно дальше прочь, но стоило ему приблизиться к выходу — дверь тут же распахнулась, и он практически лицом к лицу столкнулся с одним из группы захвата. Чёрный шлем скрывал лицо, а тяжёлое ружьё целилось в район тириумного насоса. Оливер видел своё отражение в зеркальном стекле шлема, лохматый, в порванном фирменном комбинезоне испачканном грязью и кровью детектива, перепуганный взгляд. У него дрожали губы, силясь произнести мольбу о пощаде, но не получалось выдавить из себя и звука, а в голове билась лишь одна мысль — почему он ещё жив? А потом у человека заработала рация, тот все ещё не отворачиваясь от Оливера сказал, что в помещении пусто и опустил оружие, но тут же с силой схватил за плечо и толкнул в открытый шкаф, где ранее прятался андроид. Оливер не сопротивлялся и всё смотрел в глаза собственному отражению, пытаясь предсказать свою судьбу. И не сразу понял, что его спасают. Человек разжал пальцы и уже собирался одёрнуть руку, когда андроид вцепился в неё.

— В углу, за панелью, бомба. Её только что включили, сработает меньше чем через пятнадцать минут, — Оливер указал пальцем в нужном направлении и вновь взглянул на человека, тот медленно, словно боясь, что Оливер ударит исподтишка, убрал удерживающую андроида руку, снял с себя шлем и посмотрел в глаза андроида быстрым нечитаемым взглядом, словно считывая врут ему или нет. Сам же Оливер ощутил, себя так, словно его тириумный насос сильно сжали, мешая нормальной работе, и не собираются отпускать. Он вжал голову в плечи, но взгляда не отводил. Так и смотрел чуть снизу, прямо в тёмные глаза человека, мгновение, и тот с силой впечатал его в заднюю стенку шкафчика и захлопнул дверцу, отрезая от внешнего мира. Всё что происходило дальше, Оливер мог только слышать, то как быстро оцепили помещение, как запускали андроида-сапера и деактивировали взрывное устройство, как по рациям обсуждали нахождение подобных в других помещениях, то как было принято решение временно уйти всем, законсервировав объект на пару часов, на полную проверку андроидами.

Оливер смог заставить себя выбраться только через полчаса. Он осторожно передвигался по коридорам, пытаясь прощупать существующие подключения, но камеры были отключены, а своего оборудования полиция видимо не оставляла. По периметру, рядом со зданием, оказались датчики движения, дроны с камерами и дежуривший патруль с собаками. Оливер полз по земле, стараясь не попадаться под траекторию датчиков и дронов, замирая, когда те оказывались слишком близко. Первый свой лепесток Оливер достал тем же вечером, когда брёл не разбирая пути, мимо дороги с редко едущими автомобилями с одной стороны и рядами неопрятных домов — с другой. Свои нашивки он ободрал, выковырял диод, а комбинезон уже давно не был похож на свой исходный вид. Может быть поэтому, а может быть ему просто повезло, но его никто ни разу не окликнул, ни одна машина не остановилась подле него. Впервые за его жизнь редкие встречавшиеся на пути люди не реагировали на него никак. Он медленно добрался до большой свалки андроидов, решив, что это именно то место, где можно спрятаться, если ты андроид. 

Только вот как только он оказался у ограды вся уверенность улетучилась, а её заменил страх. Он бродил вокруг, не решаясь пролезть между редкими прутьями забора. Там, во тьме, шевелились полуживые андроиды. Он видел, как некоторые пытаются вылезти из ямы, где были погребены, но скатывались обратно. Оливер сделал шаг назад, потом ещё один и побежал прочь не разбирая дороги. Слишком глупо было рассчитывать найти убежище среди мёртвых и умирающих.

Иерихон он нашёл, когда после недели блужданий, всё-таки пришлось вернуться на свалку, но уже не за тем чтобы спрятаться, а потому что у него стали расти цветы. И если физически они не мешали, то тириума переводили слишком много. Пока всё было некритично, но они же не перестанут расти... Оливер теперь боялся перейти в спящий режим потому, что тогда возвращались образы полуразобранных андроидов со свалки, те что цеплялись за него. Как пытался помочь, но с теми повреждениями, что были у выброшенных моделей уже никого нельзя было спасти. Там он и узнал про этот корабль, там он слил остатки тириума у умершего андроида, чтобы восполнить свои запасы. И там же понял, что никогда не расскажет об этом никому. 

Оливер не пробыл в Иерихоне и двух недель, когда окончательно решил, что ему и там нет места. А ещё, что рано или поздно тириум в нем закончится и до этого момента он должен найти того человека и рассказать ему об всём. И сказать слова благодарности.

Звонок раздался пронзительной трелью, но никто не поспешил открыть дверь, тогда Оливер нажал на кнопку ещё раз и продержал чуть подольше. И ещё раз. Возможно, хозяина не было дома, он мог работать или уехать отдыхать, он мог остаться в гостях с ночёвкой или поехать в другой город. Было раннее утро выходного дня и причин не открыть дверь неожиданному посетителю было великое множество. Андроид решил постучать и, если и это не сработает — уйти. Но только он замахнулся для удара, как дверь резко распахнулась. Хозяин квартиры был зол, смотрел хмуро и очень неприятно.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид, — улыбнулся ему Оливер. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста.

Человек так опешил, что даже не сразу смог сформулировать ответ, он смотрел во все глаза на андроида и на лице его считывалось слишком много разных эмоций, в большинстве своём — негативных.

— Ты охуел? — скорее констатировал факт, чем спросил полицейский. — Сначала ты бросаешь меня разгребать всё то дерьмо, которое мог бы просто показать в своей электронной памяти... Ты вообще представляешь как мне пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы моя история хоть немного походила на правду, учитывая что ты куда-то съебался?! А теперь препираешься ко мне под дверь и смеешь просить о помощи! Проваливай и сделай себе одолжение, не попадайся больше мне на глаза. Никогда. Я ненавижу андроидов, а ты меня ещё и очень сильно подставил. У меня нет ни одной причины не пристрелить тебя прямо сейчас.

— Я спас вашу жизнь, — мягко напомнил Оливер, не собираясь легко отступать. — И прошу вас спасти мою.

— У тебя не жизнь! — полицейский с силой ткнул пальцем в грудь андроида, и тот отшатнулся назад. — У тебя два режима: включён и выключен. И мне плевать если тебя отключат ко всем чертям! Убирайся!

Он развернулся и захлопнул дверь перед лицом андроида. Оливер посмотрел на закрытую дверь и решив, что отступать ему уже некуда, вновь нажал на кнопку звонка. В этот раз дверь открылась почти мгновенно, и ему в лоб уткнулось дуло пистолета.

— Убирайся к чёртовой матери, грёбанная машина, — на этот раз детектив говорил раздражённо, но негромко.

Оливер не пошевелился, он рассматривал человека напротив и не собирался терять единственную свою зацепку.

— Я умираю, — спокойно ответил Оливер. — И только вы способны найти человека, который может меня спасти.

Детектив сильнее ткнул дулом в лоб андроида, издал нечленораздельный звук и отвёл пистолет, но смотрел всё ещё очень недружелюбно.

— Я не буду нарушать закон и подставляться ради куска железа, понял? 

— Да.

И детектив отошёл, пропуская андроида во внутрь.

— Стой, — остановил его человек. — Ты весь в каком-то дерьме, я не пущу тебя дальше. Раздевайся. 

Оливер разделся до нижнего белья и проследовал в направлении душа, как приказал ему детектив, разрешив пользоваться моющими средствами. А после человек даже принёс одежду, но обругал последними словами, как только андроид попробовал его поблагодарить. 

— Своё старое трепьё сам в мусорный пакет соберёшь, — огрызнулся он, и андроид согласился. 

— Я буду завтракать, а ты мне рассказывать почему я должен напрягаться и искать какого-то непонятного чувака, — с этими словами человек уселся в кресло. В одной руке у него был крепкий горячий кофе, а в другой — разогретый сандвич и, судя по всему, их наличие резко улучшили настроение хозяина квартиры, а Оливеру дом сразу начал казаться очень уютным. 

— Я могу воспользоваться вашим телевизором?

— Валяй, — безразлично откликнулся человек, откусывая кусок побольше.

— Думаю, прежде, чем показать его, мне стоит ввести вас в курс дела, — Оливер сделал паузу, давая возможность человеку вставить какой-нибудь комментарий, но тот жевал, безразлично поглядывая на андроида.

— Для начала, — он протолкнул пальцы в рот и захватил побольше лепестков. — Это ханахаки. 

Он развернул ладонь, на которой расположилось несколько маленьких цветов с тёмно-синими серединками и почти прозрачными лепестками.

— Ты чё, серьёзно думаешь, что я поверю в этот бред? — человек быстро дожевал и проглотил свою еду. — Серьёзно, нахрена ты себе эту клумбу в рот засунул? 

— У меня ханахаки болела хозяйка, я заразился, но не знал об этом до тех пор, пока не встретил того человека, которого, надеюсь, вы поможете мне отыскать.

— Машины подобным дерьмом не болеют, переносят — да, но не болеют, — человек развёл руками. — У вас чувств нет.

— Детектив Рид, — как можно весомо попробовал говорить Оливер. — Единственное как я могу вам доказать что и правда болею, это доставать новые и новые цветы из себя. Их во мне много и постоянно образуются новые, — он протянул ладонь с цветком ближе к человеку. — Он из тириума, из моей крови. И если бы я не боялся вас заразить, я показал бы вам, что если разорвать лепесток из него польётся именно синяя кровь и ничто иное. 

— Ты ещё и заразный, — усмехнулся человек, но его ухмылка была скорее нервной, чем агрессивной.

— Да, — Оливер чуть склонил голову. — Но уверяю вас, я буду максимально аккуратен и не заражу вас. 

— Пффф, — человек откусил ещё кусок сандвича, давая понять, что готов слушать дальше. 

— Я не человек, мне не больно и не страшно, но мои запасы тириума ограничены, — продолжил пояснение андроид. — Цветы используют его слишком быстро и вскоре я отключусь. Я сомневаюсь, что из меня можно удалить цветы, но если ничего не выйдет, я попробую найти техника. Однако пока я вижу свой единственный шанс выжить — найти человека пробудившего цветы. 

— Ближе к делу, — Рид уже дожевал свой завтрак, и его настроение явно ухудшалось.

— Проблема в том, что я видел его только однажды, в тот день, когда мы с вами общались в последний раз. 

Оливер подошёл к телевизору и дотронулся ладонью, выводя изображение из своей памяти на экран. Человек поперхнулся, медленно отставил чашку с кофе, смотрел нахмуренно и изумлённо.

— Ты что, бессмертный? 

— Я не понимаю при чем тут концепция смерти? — удивился андроид.

— При том, что ты приходишь ко мне и требуешь помощи, а потом заявляешь что тебе нужен капитан SWAT, потому что у тебя грёбанная цветочная болезнь, которой уже даже люди ничерта не болеют! — Рид сделал паузу. — Окей, предположим, только предположим, что весь тот бред, который ты мне тут нёс — правда. Нахера ты нужен Аллену? Вот серьёзно. 

— И всё-таки, я бы хотел попробовать все варианты. И конечно, я готов принять свою судьбу в случае отказа. 

— Тогда, чтобы это не было сюрпризом, — детектив поднялся со своего места и вплотную приблизился к андроиду, тот начал пятиться назад. — Давай по порядку, — Рид сделал ещё шаг ближе. — Ты — грёбанная машина, у которой по умолчанию чувств нет и быть не может, — ещё шаг. — Ты не можешь болеть ханахаки, — ещё шаг. — Ты — мужик. — ещё шаг. — И ты — грёбанный переносчик, грёбанной заразы. 

Оливер вжался в стену и во все глаза смотрел на человека перед ним.

— Твоя хозяйка умерла, да?

Андроид кивнул, не смея произнести ни слова.

— Так вот, тебе тоже надо сдохнуть, чтобы дрянь, которую ты разносишь, сдохла вместе с тобой. И я гарантирую, что взаимность тебе не светит никогда.

— Но я должен попробовать...

Детектив прошипел сквозь зубы что-то похожее на ругательство и отошёл.

— Убери в мусорный пакет свои старые шмотки. И то что я тебя не пристрелил, ещё не значит, что тебе так же повезёт во второй раз.

Оливер поспешил выполнить приказ, он не хотел расстраивать хозяина квартиры ещё больше.


	3. Надежда

— Я не могу тебе дать адрес, — хмуро произнёс Рид, потирая плотно перевязанную грудь. — Место жительство командира спецназа нельзя просто так выдать первому попавшемуся просто потому, что тот попросил.

— Понятно, — кивнул Оливер. — А что мне делать теперь?

Он смотрел на Рида своими искусственными голубыми глазами. Те выглядели намного красивее, чем любые человеческие, которые Рид когда-либо видел. Долбанные куклы, почти как люди, только всегда немного лучше. Последнее в своей жизни чего бы Рид желал — быть обязанным андроиду, но ещё меньше он бы хотел себе бесславной и бесполезной смерти из-за собственной глупости, как точно было бы на той фабрике, если бы не Оливер.

— Я позвоню ему и спрошу, захочет ли он вообще тебя видеть. Если да, то у тебя будет мизерный, но шанс, если нет... Ну ты пытался. 

Оливер улыбнулся.

— И не смей подключаться к моему телефону — убью.

— И не думал даже, — Оливер посмотрел на него этим своим по-детски наивным и счастливым взглядом и засветился. 

Рид аж поперхнулся.

— И не надо вот этой хуйни! 

Оливер удивлённо похлопал глазами и перестал подсвечивать свою искусственную кожу слабым, но заметным синим светом, за что Рид ему был благодарен. Его мир и так трещал по швам от осознания, что пластиковая кукла может болеть цветочной болезнью, и что ещё более удивительно — он сам эту куклу пытается спасти.

— Так, свали куда-нибудь в ванную, не хочу, что б ты слушал мой разговор.

Они с Алленом не были друзьями, коллегами — да, но даже близко не друзьями. Совместные операции, иногда расследования, Рид уважал Аллена и временами завидовал его карьере, когда-то даже думал податься к ним в SWAT, но быстро понял, что жесткое подчинение и работа в команде всё-таки не его. Он от напарников-то старался избавляться не потому что с ними было хуже работать, а потому что быть самому по себе как-то проще.

Гевин смотрел на телефон и не знал как начать разговор. «Привет, Аллен, мы с тобой никогда не общались, а теперь у меня дома сидит влюбленный в тебя андроид и блюёт цветами, не хочешь забрать себе? А ещё всегда есть шанс, что это такая хитрая уловка и вообще, андроид — это киллер присланный за тобой, чтобы убить, а я как идиот ему поверил и сейчас помогаю достичь цели»... Бред, но разве не больший бред, чем андроид с цветочной болезнью?

Детектив всё ещё не мог долго стоять на ногах и тяжело опустился в кресло, выдохнул и набрал номер.

— Доброго, — поздоровался он. — Это детектив Рид, мы в последний раз пересекались на захвате лаборатории с красным льдом...

Разговор вышел скомканным и неуверенным, но только со стороны Рида, Аллен лишь спокойно задавал интересующие его вопросы, кто и зачем хочет с ним встретиться, и почему он должен идти навстречу. Детектив даже не заметил, как выложил всё, что знал, и что не особо стремился говорить. Когда из него вытащили всю информацию и добавить уже было нечего, повисла тяжёлая пауза, за которую Рид десять раз умер от позора, поклялся, что пристрелит андроида и проклял тот момент, когда решил не стрелять. Так ужасно он себя не чувствовал очень давно.

— Ясно, — через некоторое время произнес Аллен. — Пожалуй, я хочу посмотреть на этого андроида. 

Аллен назвал место в парке, где был готов поговорить с Оливером и время. На этом и распрощались. Гевина трясло, он ненавидел щекотливые ситуации и ещё больше ненавидел быть в их эпицентре. Как бы не развилась эта ситуация дальше, он уже сильно облажался, а ведь ему ещё работать с этим человеком. Рид даже не предполагал, что может так далеко зайти в помощи другому, причем даже не кому-то живому...

За спиной послышались осторожные шаги.

— Подслушивал? — зло огрызнулся человек.

— Немного, — признался андроид и, обойдя кресло, сел рядом с детективом на пол. — У меня нет шансов, да?

— Никаких, — согласился Рид, немного успокаиваясь. — Поздравляю, так проебаться, да ты долбанный смертник.

— И всё-таки, я попытаюсь.

— Расскажешь потом, как вышло, — Рид устало поднялся с кресла и побрел в глубь квартиры. — А я досыпать. Дверь захлопни за собой.

Оливер воспринял это неуклюжее приглашение вернуться с благодарностью, но не стал об этом говорить. Человек явно был из тех, кто ненавидел быть добрым, но похоже был. 

Аллен подошёл к назначенному месту чуть позже Оливера, он шёл тихо и смотрел внимательно, от чего андроиду сразу стало очень неуютно. А ещё тут же всплыли все упрёки детектива Рида, и что не человек, и что пол не тот, и что болен.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Оливер, — неловко улыбнулся андроид. Он был одет в старую помятую рубашку Рида и джинсы с дырой под коленом, и выглядел очень странно на фоне осеннего парка и человека в длинном тёмном пальто.

— А меня — Аллен, — представился тот и достал руку из кармана, протягивая для рукопожатия.

Оливер отшатнулся.

— Я... — замялся он. — Детектив Рид должен был вам сказать о том, что я болен и лучше меня не касаться. Извините.

— Касаться нельзя только лепестков, — спокойно проговорил Аллен. — Но я могу надеть перчатку.

— Да, простите, но мне было бы так спокойнее, — Оливер вновь скривил губы в подобии улыбки. Ему было страшно, радостно, беспокойно и очень волнительно одновременно. А ещё человек перед ним смотрел на него тем же взглядом, каким смотрел возлюбленный его хозяйки на нее. С сочувствием, но не пониманием.

Аллен протянул ему руку в перчатке и Оливер вцепился в нее двумя руками.

— Я очень рад, что снова вас встретил. Я не ожидал, что вы согласитесь, спасибо вам. И спасибо за то, что спасли меня тогда, — он чувствовал, как в груди сильнее работает тириумный насос, а цветов становится всё больше и скоро они снова начнут лезть из горла из-за нехватки места в корпусе. — Вы первый и единственный человек который отнёсся ко мне хорошо. Мне жаль, что прямо сейчас я доставляю вам проблемы, но поверьте, у андроидов подобное проходит гораздо легче, чем у людей, поверьте, я знаю. И мне совсем не больно. Я ни о чём не прошу, мне просто очень сильно хотелось сказать вам спасибо. Вы даже не представляете, как сильно помогли мне.

Оливер замолчал, понимая что ещё чуть-чуть и из его рта посыпятся цветы. Он осторожно отпустил руку молчащего и не поменявшегося в лице человека и отступил.

— Ты сейчас живёшь у Рида, я правильно понимаю? — только и спросил тот совершенно спокойным голосом.

— Наверное, не знаю, но он сказал мне вернуться.

— Ясно. Если вдруг он решит тебя прогнать или как-либо избавиться — скажи чтобы сначала связался со мной, — так же безэмоционально продолжил он. — Мне нужно время, чтобы принять всю эту ситуацию, ты же не ждал от меня мгновенного ответа?

— Нет, конечно нет, — Оливер даже замахал руками для убедительности. 

— Хорошо, тогда, может быть, ещё увидимся, — человек развернулся и пошёл прочь, а Оливер так и стоял удивлённо смотря вслед, пока тот не скрылся из вида полностью.

Рид его встретил гаденькой улыбкой.

— Время охуительных историй, да, жестянка? — похлопал он по плечу входящего Оливера. — Я даже не смог уснуть, всё думал, пристрелит тебя капитан или помилует. Не выдержал и заказал пиццу, но, чувствую, надо было попкорн.

Андроид, не обращая внимания на хозяина квартиры, проскользнул прямо к санузлу и упал на колени перед унитазом, а когда разжал зубы, то едва сдерживаемые цветы посыпались изо рта. 

Подошедший сзади Гевин присвистнул.

— Да ладно, — он облокотился о стену, рассматривая дрожащего андроида, который пальцами выковыривал застревающие в горле цветы. — Интересно, если тебя сдать Киберлайф, они тебя сразу утилизируют или всё-таки будут изучать?

— Вы можете проверить, — с безразличием отозвался Оливер. Все цветы до которых мог дотянуться, он достал, а к ощущению чрезмерной заполненности в грудной клетке уже привык. — У меня действительно почти не осталось тириума. И либо вы сможете мне его дать в ближайшие три-четыре дня, либо лучше и впрямь сдать обратно. Уверен, я вызову интерес у создателей.

Гевин фыркнул в ответ.

— Да красный лёд проще купить, чем этот ваш тириум, — и вышел, услышав звонок в дверь. — Моя пицца приехала, так что я готов слушать.

Оливер поспешил помочь, всё-таки ещё совсем недавно этот человек не был способен передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Он перехватил коробки у андроида-курьера и потащил к креслу, видимо, детектив предпочитал есть там.

— Вам сделать что-нибудь из напитков? — спросил Оливер. 

— Ага, притащи пиво из холодильника.

Андроид подкатил журнальный столик поближе к креслу и сложил туда сначала коробки, а потом принесённое пиво, но Рид быстро перекинул пиццу на диван рядом, схватил одно пиво и положил ноги на столик рядом с остальными бутылками.

— Ну, рассказывай, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Не думаю, что есть шанс, но я попытался донести до него, если не чувства, то хотя бы всю свою благодарность, — Оливер опустился на пол и сел обняв колени. 

— Не, ты не понял, — жуя сказал Рид, — Рассказывай с самого начала. 

И Оливер начал свою историю. Время от времени его перебивал человек и вставлял свои комментарии, иногда Оливер сам упускал некоторые моменты, например он совершенно точно не собирался рассказывать никому из людей про Иерихон и тех, кого там встретил.

— Ты редкостный везунчик, — усмехнулся человек и глотнул ещё пива. — Знаешь, я сделаю для тебя исключение. Не то что бы я любил смотреть мыльные оперы, но я хочу знать, чем кончится этот пиздец. 

Весь оставшийся день прошел относительно спокойно, Рид время от времени задавал вопросы вроде:

— А как ты вообще умудрился влюбиться с первого взгляда? А ты точно уверен, что ни с кем не перепутал? А если бы к тебе все хорошо относились, ты бы во всех влюблялся? А работает признание, если тот, кто говорит, его не любит, и как это вообще проверяется? А можно излечить любовь с первого взгляда более близким общением, например, если человек мудаком оказался? Тогда цветы сами отвалятся и решат, что ошиблись? А если заменить все внутренности, то цветы исчезнут? А андроид в таком случае будет новым или тем же?

Оливер пытался объяснять, но ответов почти не знал, мог лишь сказать, что хозяйке её возлюбленный, даже в попытке помочь, признаний не делал.

— А вообще, я это дело помню, — неожиданно признался детектив. — Не расследовал, но шума было достаточно чтобы каждый в городе был в курсе событий. Болезнь редкая и своеобразная, всегда привлекала много внимания, а тут ещё и насильно заражённая женщина умирает от неразделённой любви. В общем, не услышать о ней было нельзя. А тебя объявили в розыск, но вот это сделали уже тихо, потому что слишком распространенная модель и никто не хотел паники.

— А почему тогда вы меня не сдали? — удивился Оливер.

— Я не буду работать за других, — пожал плечами детектив. — Не я же расследование веду, пусть пашут дармоеды. И вообще, что-то я в твоей истории не помню рассказа про прятки от бросившей все силы на твои поиски полиции.

Оливер улыбнулся. Человек ругался, язвил и заставил андроида убираться, обосновывая это тем, что хозяин в этом доме благотворительностью не занимается, но при этом вызывал симпатию. Оливер сам не понимал, почему пробыв достаточное время среди собратьев, узнав о них больше, все равно так отчаянно тянулся к людям. 

В какой-то момент Рид пришел и сообщил, что завтра после работы он будет встречаться с Алленом в баре, тот сам позвал. 

— Я, конечно, считаю что Аллен нормальный мужик, но завещают же вроде бы адекватные люди всё своё достояние кошкам и собакам. Так вот, — он указал на андроида пальцем. — Только посмей не пригласить меня на свадьбу.

— То есть вы думаете, что всё может окончится хорошо? — наивно спросил Оливер и улыбнулся.

— Нет, конечно, — Рид оскалился ему в ответ. — Ты явно не входишь в категорию завидных женихов, и я не представляю как тебя можно познакомить с родителями и друзьями. Я не знаю, как поехала твоя программа, но ты — всё ещё вещь и у бездомной кошки в этом мире прав больше, чем у тебя. И будем реалистами, твой возлюбленный мог позвать меня в бар только чтобы отчитать за то, что тусуюсь с девиантом и наставить на путь истинный, очень авторитетно намекнуть, что сдать тебя — мой гражданский долг.

Рид развёл руками и развернувшись вышел, оставив андроида наедине с печальными мыслями и уборкой.


	4. Цветы

Аллен пришёл в назначенный бар раньше времени, а Рид отписался, что опоздает. Хороший бар, уютный и с адекватными постоянными посетителями, с музыкой, которая заглушала разговоры, но не била по ушам, с уютным обособленным столиком в углу. Аллен сидел с заказанной кружкой и думал о том, зачем ему всё это, о том, что Рид казался ему скорее андроидоненавистником, чем сочувствующим. Личного опыта общения с андроидами у Аллена было немного, разве что девиант пристреливший его подчинённого запомнился очень хорошо, но так же в том инциденте был андроид-переговорщик, который спас от девианта ребёнка, оттолкнув девочку и пожертвовав собой. Но он машина, он выполнил приказ, а вот девиант наоборот, он вышел из-под контроля и собирался убить заложницу. И теперь Аллен снова сталкивается с девиантом и почему-то не сдаёт его полиции, как следовало бы. Аллен мог бы оправдывать свою слабость тем, что благодаря Оливеру он жив, не попал в ловушку, но этим может оправдать себя Рид, тоже неожиданно оказавшийся не таким уж карьеристом, потому что предпочёл помочь андроиду, а не ткнуть коллег в плохо сделанную работу. Да, Рид мог говорить, что отдает долг и прочее, но Аллен воспользоваться подобной лазейкой не мог, потому что, когда попытался спрятать незнакомого, побитого и напуганного андроида в шкафчике, то ещё не знал о нём ничего.

За этими мыслями он не заметил прихода детектива, который груздно упал на стул напротив и ухмыльнулся, ставя перед собой пенящуюся кружку.

— К допросу с пристрастием готов, — и сделал глубокий глоток. — Мне нравится это место, жаль не особо по пути.

А потом, не дожидаясь вопросов, начал рассказывать историю Оливера, решив, что это то ради чего его сюда позвали, но Аллен его быстро остановил.

— Если мне будет нужно, я его сам спрошу, лучше расскажи, почему ты с ним возишься? Проникся жалостью?

Рид открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же захлопнул и нахмурился.

— Естественно нет, это слишком тупо, а он — полный неудачник. Посмеяться разве что.

— Понятно. Тогда скажи, как ты сам к нему относишься, почему помог?

Рид отвечал старательно подбирая слова, но к таким вопросам он готов не был точно. Аллен пил, но медленно и как-то неохотно, Рид же сейчас с удовольствием бы нажрался. Ему не нравилось, когда его поступки анализировали, особенно те, которые можно было отнести к более-менее положительным. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя уязвимым.

— Он спас меня, я помог ему найти тебя, всё просто!

— И поэтому он уже сутки живёт у тебя? Какой он?

— А какие они бывают? Ну андроид как андроид, дома убрал, обед приготовил, чё с него ещё взять?

— И ради этого ты скрываешь разыскиваемого девианта? Почему ты рискуешь своей карьерой, помогая сбежавшему домашнему андроиду? 

— Это угроза? — Рид не был готов к подобному, всё-таки таких мелочных поступков за Алленом замечено не было, но ведь если не знаешь, это не значит, что этого нет...

— Я просто пытаюсь понять. Андроид с ханахаки и ты, пытающийся ему помочь. О первом я расспрошу его самого, если посчитаю нужным, но вот причина твоего рвения помочь — очень интересна. Почему ты просто не дал ему мой адрес, не запретил упоминать себя и не отправил прочь? Даже в случае неудачи, ты мог бы сказать, что выполнил свою часть, помог, и отправить его выживать самому. И никто бы ничего не узнал.

— У них камеры встроенные, он просто бы показал фрагмент памяти и всё.

— Тогда ты мог просто послать его с самого начала, — Аллен выдохнул и решил сменить тактику. — Гевин, я просто пытаюсь понять. Я, как и ты, ханахаки встречал только в делах и то в большинстве своём старых, архивных. А сейчас сталкиваюсь с подобным. Это странно, это и неизлечимая заразная болезнь и чудо одновременно. Я не знаю, как на это реагировать. Ты общаешься с ним дольше, поэтому я и спрашиваю твоего мнения.

Рид залпом допил кружку и заказал себе ещё.

— Я однажды видел как умирают от ханахаки. Подростком... и это отвратительно. Все эти мерзкие обсуждения вроде болезнь любви, цветы в сердце, вокруг ханахаки слишком много романтизации, но человек превращающийся в клумбу не выглядит красиво. И если на чистоту, и только между нами, мне его стало жалко. 

Между ними повисла тишина, разбавляемая динамичной музыкой бара.

— Сочувствую, — произнес Аллен.

— Даже не смей, — отозвался Рид, запивая свое признание. — Это только между нами.

— Я понял, да. А ещё есть причины почему ты к нему так относишься?

— Ну, я там действительно облажался, как ни странно, но я правда рад, что жив, что могу сейчас вести это дело, хоть и из-за частичного отстранения не так активно, как хотелось бы. Но я бесславно сдох бы там, и никто бы меня никогда не нашел. И, знаешь, я готов сделать исключение и не ненавидеть одного андроида.

— Жалость и благодарность — не самое хорошее сочетание.

— Пффф, какое есть, — Рид пожал плечами. — А сам-то что думаешь? Он же тебе не нужен, так зачем даёшь надежду? Послал бы сразу и всё.

— Не знаю. Слишком странная и щекотливая ситуация. Но ты же не будешь против, если я его заберу?

Гевин поперхнулся.

— Нафига?

— А ты хочешь его себе оставить?

— Нет, конечно, но тебе он зачем сдался? Ты же не будешь ему взаимностью отвечать и, если уж на то пошло, то ты гораздо больше рискнёшь карьерой, если заберёшь это ведро себе.

— То есть, он тебе нужен и ты не хочешь мне его отдать?

— Да забирай, просто зачем?

— Разберусь в процессе.

Аллен поднялся из-за стола, недопитый бокал так и остался стоять на столе.

— Ты не против, если я заеду за ним завтра?

— Вообще-то против, — отозвался Рид, смотря на коллегу снизу вверх. — Ты расспрашивал о моей мотивации оставить его себе, теперь я спрашиваю почему ты хочешь его забрать и ты не отвечаешь, говори уж!

— Я подумал, что, может быть, это мой шанс.

— На долгую счастливую жизнь с пластиковой куклой? Ты серьёзно?!

Аллен стоял в расслабленной позе, руки свисали вдоль туловища, а голова чуть наклонена вниз, но почему-то Риду резко расхотелось настаивать на ответе на свой вопрос.

— Не вижу причин не проверить. И я ответил на твой вопрос, Гевин, увидимся завтра, я сам заеду в это время. 

А потом он вынул из кармана флягу и протянул её Риду.

— Это тириум, передай его Оливеру, — и, дождавшись, согласного кивка головой, ушёл.

— Твой жених совершенно ебанутый! — Рид ходил из угла в угол, время от времени начиная припадать на больную ногу. — Что вообще не так с этим миром?

Оливер наблюдал за его метаниями неспешно потягивая тириум из фляги. Его было мало, и он только сильнее спровоцировал рост цветов. Но андроид был счастлив, ему никогда ничего не дарили.

— Вот нахера так подставляться? — Рид остановился и плюхнулся в кресло. — А ты почему тихо-мирно не самоуничтожишься? Согласись, так гораздо проще и не мешаешь жить никому.

— Моя хозяйка билась до последнего, думаю, я восхищался её решимостью и силой духа, и хочу хоть немного быть на неё похожим. Я просто обязан был взять от неё не только болезнь, но и что-нибудь хорошее. 

— Да уж, жаль её. Смерть ещё тупая такая, — согласился Рид, разминая своё колено. 

Весь оставшийся вечер детектив крыл последними словами всё и всех, ругал людей, город, страну и вообще весь мир и был чем-то сильно расстроен. А наутро, отмахнувшись от завтрака, сбежал на работу, попутно покрывая нелитературными выражениями и её.

Весь день Оливер шатался из угла в угол по небольшой квартире, в которой и убирать особо было нечего. Человек явно не стремился к идеальной чистоте, но и не мусорил дома, главной проблемой была пыль, но с ней Оливер справился ещё вчера. 

Раньше, если в нём не нуждалась хозяйка, он просто отходил в угол и отключался, сейчас же андроиду казалось, что если он выключится, то уже не включится и боялся этого. Если бы не его болезнь, он мог бы написать Лизи и она бы рассказала как у неё дела, а он бы поведал ей о своей нынешней жизни. У людей, больных цветочной болезнью, есть объединения, они встречаются или списываются друг с другом, а у андроидов подобного нет. Оливеру стоило бы радоваться, что ни у кого другого из его собратьев нет таких проблем, но не выходило. Потому что в таком случае он бы смог поговорить с кем-нибудь, а так он совсем один.

Оба человека пришли вместе, Аллен даже входить не стал, подождал Оливера у порога, пропустил, выпуская из квартиры, молча подал Риду руку, пожал и проследовал за андроидом. 

— А куда мы сейчас отправимся? — осторожно спросил Оливер, посматривая на Аллена, когда они остались одни и стояли в ожидании лифта.

— Ко мне, — ответил человек, и между ними вновь повисла тишина. 

Всю дорогу они проследовали в молчании, Аллен открыл дверь пассажирского сиденья, пропуская андроида, а потом прошёл к водительскому. Во время поездки Оливер пару раз пытался начать было разговор, но каждый раз, смотря на человека рядом, душил в себе этот порыв. Ему начинало казаться, что лучше бы он остался с Ридом или на улице, там хотя бы понятно чего ждать и чего опасаться. О своём человеке он не знал ничего. 

— Может вам всё-таки не стоит брать меня к себе? — осторожно произнес Оливер. — Детектив Рид сказал, что меня разыскивают и со мной не стоит связываться.

— Понятно, — задумчиво откликнулся человек, продолжая уверенно вести машину в нужном направлении.

И Оливер понял, что разговор окончен, а ещё, что ему страшно. Он уже сконструировал ситуацию, где его привозят в полицейский участок, а оттуда отправляют в Киберлайф, но потом вспомнил про свою болезнь и решил, что беспокоиться ему уже поздно и больше не пытался заговорить.

Они въехали в гараж небольшого частного дома, весь путь Аллен держался чуть позади и стоило начать Оливеру идти чуть медленнее или оборачиваться, клал ладонь на его спину, заставляя двигаться вперёд, словно контролируя, чтобы тот не сбежал. А сбежать андроиду очень хотелось, человек, не делая ничего, ощущался так, что, казалось, тириум начинал медленнее перетекать по трубкам, а поломанная программа буквально орала предупреждениями об опастности. А ещё цветы, как будто раньше их было мало! Оливер спотыкнулся на пороге, но его тут же поддержали.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил Аллен и получил утвердительный кивок: рот бы сейчас Оливер открывать не стал.

Человек разделся, а на андроиде верхней одежды и не было. Они прошли немного вовнутрь, и Аллен практически сразу остановился посреди холла. Оливер тут же замер, рассматривая его и ожидая, что вот сейчас ему расскажут, для чего привезли.

— Покажи мне цветы, — сходу начал человек.

Сначала андроид запаниковал, потом решил, что надо срочно найти санузел, но с планировкой этого дома он знаком не был, и куда именно надо было двигаться даже представить себе не мог. Да и страшно было сделать хоть одно лишнее движение под тяжёлым взглядом человека...

Тогда Оливер просто открыл рот и цветы ярко-голубыми соцветиями посыпались на пол. Из-за того что причина их появления была близко, новые создавались гораздо быстрее, чем раньше, когда Аллена не было рядом. Оливер стоял, смотрел ему в глаза, а пол под ним покрывался синими лепестками вперемешку с его собственной кровью.

Постепенно Оливер прикрыл глаза и склонил голову, чтобы цветам было легче вылезать из горла, потом от нехватки энергии у него подкосились ноги, и андроид осел на пол, утопая коленями и пальцами в мягком ковре. Кажется он дошёл до своего предела, но он уже прожил в два раза дольше своей хозяйки. Почти месяц, не так уж и плохо.


	5. Неосторожность

Он думал, что отключится насовсем, но только перезагрузился. Система не выдержала такого перерасхода тириума и стольких ошибок разом. Оливер был в той же позе, так же стоял на коленях цепляясь пальцами за ковёр. Только теперь они были абсолютно белыми и видел он их плохо из-за странной мути перед глазами. Андроид чувствовал влагу на лице и ладонь, прикрывающую рот.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал голос рядом и Оливер понял, что его обнимают.

Андроид тяжело включался в реальность, программа сбоила и предупреждала о критической нехватке тириума, о нестабильной работе всех систем, о частичном переходе на энергосберегающий режим. Оливер слушал голос человека, повторяющий одни и те же слова, и успокаивался от мерных движений по голове. Он коснулся своего лица и тут же вырвался из объятий, вскочил, не устоял и снова рухнул на пол, но быстро отполз подальше, судорожно вытирая влагу с зажмуренных век. А как только открыл глаза и смог сфокусировать взгляд, то увидел именно то, о чём уже успел догадаться, но чего искренне боялся: человек стоял на коленях на полу и немного удивлённо смотрел на андроида, у его ног лежали синие цветы и россыпи лепестков. Его штаны на коленях были залиты тириумом. Его ладони были в синей крови. Оливер видел как губы его произносили что-то, но не мог услышать ни слова — звук работающего всё быстрее насоса и писк выдаваемых ошибок заглушали всё. Он смотрел вперёд и ощущал то, что система определяла как ужас. 

Аллен поднялся и вышел из зоны видимости. У Оливера же не было сил даже повернуть голову, он чувствовал что его трясет. 

— Выпей, — совсем рядом раздался голос человека и губ андроида коснулось что-то холодное и тот, не думая, открыл рот. В него влили тириум. А потом ещё и ещё. Система на это одобрительно откликалась, убирая ошибки и утверждая, что андроиду надо перезагрузиться для улучшения работы компонентов.

— Ты как? — негромко спросил человек, осторожно дотрагиваясь до плеча Оливера.

Тот обернулся и посмотрел на Аллена, лицо человека было чуть хмурым, внимательным, он сосредоточенно рассматривал андроида.

— Вы же теперь умрёте... — Оливер обеспокоенно потянулся к испачканной ладони. — Мне не следовало искать вас... Простите, я так виноват.

Он держал чужую руку в своих руках и чувствовал как только-только успокоившиеся цветы стали формироваться в груди вновь, не так быстро, но всё-таки затишье было совсем недолгим. Оливер опустил голову прижимаясь к ладони человека, тихо и быстро шепча слова извинений. Аллен плавно высвободился и попытался поднять андроида, тот же пытался уткнуться лицом в ковер и цеплялся пальцами за ворс.

— Прекращай это, — Аллен положил ладони на плечи андроида и вновь потянул вверх, на этот раз уже прилагая силу. Оливер обмяк, позволяя привести себя в вертикальное положение. Его взгляд, устремлённый на человека, был полон боли и отчаяния.

— Никогда больше так не делай. Я сам виноват, что сказал показать, признаю, это была не лучшая моя идея.

Он механическим движением вытер испачкавшуюся ладонь о край кофты, пояснив, что всё равно стирать, а потом указал пальцем в сторону.

— Там у меня находится душ, сходи отмойся. Сменную одежду я принесу, — он замолчал, а после, сделав неопределенный жест, добавил. — И больше не устраивай подобного. 

Оливер кивнул и отправился в указанном направлении, и никак не мог понять, почему только что заразившийся неизлечимой болезнью человек так спокоен. 

Первое что он сделал — это вытащил все цветы до которых смог дотянуться, а потом, раздевшись и избавившись от панели на корпусе, попробовал извлечь цветы снаружи. На этом моменте в ванную комнату вошёл человек, он безразличным взглядом смерил вскрытого андроида у которого были видны почти все внутренности и положил вещи на полку.

— Я подумал удалить их так... — попробовал оправдаться Оливер. — Но похоже они гораздо глубже.

Аллен медленно кивнул, указал пальцем на полку.

— Твоя одежда, — и развернувшись вышел.

Оливер думал о том, что если вначале у него ещё могла теплиться какая-то надежда на то что, может быть, если и не полюбят в ответ, то хотя бы будут относиться хорошо и с пониманием, то после всего, что он устроил на это не стоило рассчитывать. Он был жалок, а человек, пробудивший его цветы, не похож на того, у кого вызывают симпатию убогие и неудачники. Они вообще мало кому нравятся. Андроид помнил как резко уменьшилось количество друзей у его хозяйки с первым снятым с языка лепестком. 

Он отмылся, переоделся и вышел в общее помещение не зная куда деть перепачканную одежду и держа её в руках. Аллен появился сразу же, переодевшийся и хорошо выглядевший.

— Давай я и твои стираться закину, — спокойно сказал он и взял ношу из рук андроида. — Ковёр уже забрали чиститься, вернут завтра, так что можешь перестать переживать. 

— А вы? — осторожно спросил андроид. — Вы же заразились. 

Аллен развернулся к андроиду. 

— Можешь считать что у меня иммунитет, — и смерив замершего и потерянного Оливера взглядом, вздохнул и сказал в приказном тоне. — Ты же домашний андроид, так сходи приготовь что-нибудь. 

Оливер быстро кивнул и отправился туда, где по его мнению должна была быть кухня. 

Они стали жить вместе, андроид даже не понял, как это произошло, но, судя по всему, Аллен был из тех людей, которые, решив что-то, не отступают на полпути. Единственное, чего не мог понять Оливер — зачем он здесь? Человек умеет готовить, сам за собой убирает, его дом достаточно чистый. Он совершенно точно не из тех, кому нужен домашний андроид. Даже заведя его Аллен зачастую сам делал работу по дому, и только если Оливер напоминал ему — передавал её андроиду. Иногда и вовсе отмахивался, что ему не сложно сделать себе ужин, не проблематично поставить посуду в посудомоечную машину, а белье закинуть в стирку. У него дома стоит система воздухоочистителей и потому почти не образовывается пыль, которую бы стоило убирать. Он сам может застелить за собой кровать. Ему не сложно позвонить в компанию, которая приедет и приведет его двор в идеальный вид. У него полностью налажена жизнь одиночки и даже говорить с Оливером он не спешит. Им просто не о чём разговаривать. И было мало тем на которые Аллен был готов говорить. Но если андроид задавал правильные вопросы, не касающиеся работы или совсем личного, то человек отвечал. Так, Оливер узнал, у Аллена в детстве была собака, а после, когда он стал жить самостоятельно — кошка. Сейчас нет и её. Что человек предпочитает утром кофе, а вечером чай. Что предпочитает слушать, но не рассказывать, даже если это пересказы чужих историй или книг. И Оливеру приходилось искать какую-либо информацию в сети, потому что человек знал много, и чтобы с ним заговорить надо было поднять нейтральную тему, например обсудить какое-нибудь историческое событие и его последствия. Но для этого надо было иметь свое мнение и уметь быстро выуживать нужные факты, тогда человек начинал к нему прислушиваться. И это порождало в Оливере удивительные тёплые чувства, и желание знать как можно больше, не просто владеть информацией, а пропустить ее через себя и узнать мнение о том или ином событии, или ситуации, у своего человека.

Оливеру было не до конца понятно, как взаимодействовать с Алленом. Он мог не отвечать на элементарные вопросы, а потом рассказать, что было дальше с той «фабрикой». О том, что расследование ещё идёт, что у помещений были дополнительные ходы и тот, кто активировал таймер, смог сбежать одним из таких путей, но его ищут, что записи на камерах очень помогли делу. Сейчас у них есть данные по всем организаторам и их ловят. Что из-за попыток некоторых организаторов подпольного бизнеса выехать за пределы страны дело передано ФБР.

— Так что это лишь вопрос времени, когда всех посадят.

Оливер принял это к сведению, но сам понимал, что не посмел бы спросить о том, чем закончилась эта история у человека.

Когда с Алленом не удавалось поговорить, когда у того не было настроения или просто не находилось темы, которую андроид посчитал бы подходящей, когда Аллен отсутствовал дома — Оливер скучал. Он чувствовал себя ненужным, в этом доме отлично справятся и без него, но при этом он не мог сказать об этом человеку, чтобы не расстраивать, потому что боялся, что прогонят, и тогда у него не будет и этого.

Единственное, что он мог нормально делать — это завтрак, из-за того, что даже время ужина с работой его человека угадать было невозможно. 

У Оливера появилась своя комната, но он не любил в ней находиться, поскольку тогда сложно было узнать пришёл ли Аллен или может быть ему нужна помощь. Постоянно находясь в гостиной без какого-либо дела, андроид всё чаще чувствовал себя не самой нужной частью интерьера.

— Почему вы говорите, что у вас иммунитет? — осторожно спросил Оливер, однажды утром, зная, что у Аллена выходной и что разговор не задержит его и не отвлечёт.

Тот пожал плечами и отложил планшет, который читал. 

— Потому что шансов погибнуть от пули у меня гораздо больше, чем от ханахаки.

Оливер удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— Не понимаю, — он ощутил как беспокойно убыстрил свою работу насос в груди.

— Не все, кто касался цветов ханахаки, заражались этой болезнью.

 _Иногда люди просто не способны любить_ , и Оливер кивнул, принимая для себя, что, возможно, его человек такой.

— А зачем тогда я здесь? — задал давно волновавший его вопрос андроид. 

Человек отпил кофе, отставил чашку, вздохнул, отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— На эту мысль меня натолкнул Гевин, — и вновь посмотрел в глаза Оливеру. — Он как-то сказал, что твоя любовь с первого взгляда должна пройти в тот момент, как только ты узнаешь меня получше.

Оливер хотел было возразить, но тут же накрыл рот ладонью, встал и вышел с кухни — он всегда так сбегал только в одном случае.

— Простите, — Оливер быстро вернулся и сел напротив.

— Тириум, — напомнил человек и андроид вновь подорвался со своего места, бросившись к полке, где для него была закуплена голубая кровь.

— Было бы удивительно, если бы совет Гевина сработал, — покачал головой человек. — Но попробовать стоило.

— Вы с детективом друзья? — спросил Оливер отпивая тириум.

— Нет, — и после паузы человек добавил: — мы и не общались с ним почти, а теперь он мне постоянно сообщения шлёт. С советами.

— Детектив Рид очень добрый, — улыбнувшись сказал Оливер.

— И кто бы предположить такое мог... — согласился Аллен. — Но советы у него совершенно бесполезные. 

Оливер улыбнулся, соглашаясь.

— И почему ты не выбрал его?..

Ответить на это андроид не мог, он и сам не понимал, как у него могут быть чувства, если он — машина. Даже андроиды в Иерихоне больше похожи на людей, чем он, но никто из них никогда не болел ханахаки. Но, может быть, это только потому, что никто не общался с заражённым...

— Аллен, — негромко позвал человека Оливер. — Если советы детектива не помогают, то почему я всё ещё здесь? — он дождался, когда всё внимание человека будет обращено на него, и пояснил: — Мне кажется, что без меня вам будет лучше. 

— Тебе кажется, — отозвался человек и вновь отпил кофе. — Я пытаюсь привыкнуть к твоему существованию. И, как видишь, это не быстрый процесс.

Оливер удивлённо уставился на Аллена.

— А зачем вам это? — непонимающе спросил он.

Человек устало потёр глаза.

— Понимаешь, ты же машина, — Оливер согласно кивнул на это заявление, не понимая, что до него хотят донести. — У людей ханахаки не самая частая болезнь, а ты андроид с цветочной болезнью. Это так... удивительно. И если бы все происходящее не было бы столь печально, я бы мог назвать это чудом.

Он поднялся и подошёл к Оливеру очень близко, тот тут же развернулся от стола к человеку, смотря снизу вверх. Аллен осторожно положил пальцы ему на губы, и андроид, повинуясь лёгкому давлению, открыл рот.

— Можно? — спросил Аллен, не отрывая взгляда от приоткрытого рта, и Оливер опустил ресницы, позволяя и чувствуя тёплое и осторожное скольжение пальцев по языку глубже.

Аллен поддерживал его челюсть другой ладонью и старался действовать осторожно, да и андроид не имея рефлексов и необходимости дышать легко расслабил горло открывая рот так, чтобы человеку было максимально легко. 

Лезть не пришлось далеко, теперь цветы всегда были в горле, а если Оливер не успевал уследить, то вылезали в ротовую полость. 

Аллен подцепил пальцами ближайший цветок и достал.

— Ромашка, — сообщил он, разглядывая головку раскрывшегося цветка с ярко-синей серединой и прозрачными бледно-голубыми лепестками. — Если бы не цвет, то точь-в-точь полевая ромашка. 

Оливер тоже смотрел на цветок. Он рассматривал его впервые. Из-за ошибок программы, всплывающих перед глазами, из-за того что всё казалось однородной синей массой, из-за страха... Он никогда не рассматривал свои цветы раньше.

— Это хорошо или плохо, что у меня ромашки? — тихо спросил Оливер, опасаясь испортить момент.

Человек не спешил отходить, рассматривая маленький цветок на своей ладони, а андроид искал определение цветка.

Первая любовь, невинность, скромность и искренность романтических грез. Символ правды, надёжного и искреннего чувства.

— Да нет, тебе подходит, — Аллен отложил цветок на стол, но так и остался нависать над андроидом. Тот следил, ожидая что именно дальше будет делать человек. 

Аллен медленно положил ладони, обнимая лицо Оливера, заставляя приподняться, наклонился и поцеловал. Тот тут же потянулся, приподнимаясь, чтобы человеку не приходилось сильно сгибаться. Оливер открыл губы, позволяя человеку углубить поцелуй. Но все закончилось очень быстро. Аллен сделал шаг назад, отпуская андроида. А тот так и остался стоять на полусогнутых ногах с удивлённым и растерянным выражением лица с неловко приподнятыми руками, словно он хотел коснуться в ответ, но так и не решился. Аллен смотрел нечитаемым взглядом, и лицо его, кажется, совсем ничего не выражало, потом вздохнул, прикрыл глаза и открыл снова, смотря немного теплее.

— Ты мне нравишься, — мягко произнёс он и губы его дёрнулись в подобии улыбки. — Думаю, я смогу тебя полюбить.

Оливеру показалось, что его система отключилась полностью, как и тириумный насос. Белый шум, абсолютная тишина. Аллен говорил что-то ещё, а может быть андроиду это только казалось, он сделал шаг навстречу и рухнул на колени, протянув дрожащие руки, схватил ладонь своего человека и прижался к ней.

— Я никогда вас не разочарую, я сделаю для вас всё, что скажете. Я бы и так сделал, но вы должны знать, что моя жизнь и раньше принадлежала вам и теперь ничего не изменится. Я сделаю для вас абсолютно всё.

Он поднял голову, всё ещё продолжая цепляться за человека дрожащими пальцами и во взгляде его плескалось безумие перемешанное со слепым обожанием.

— И если я скажу тебе убить Гевина, ты сделаешь это? — человек немного прищурился и чуть склонил голову вбок.

— Вы этого не скажете, — голос андроида чуть отдал металлом и он скривился в попытке изобразить улыбку.

— Нет, я прикажу тебе. Что ты будешь делать?

Андроид нахмурился и опустил голову, потом снова поднял. Трясти его не переставало, но теперь его потряхивало чуть крупнее, и реже.

— Мне кажется... — осторожно начал он, словно не зная, что сказать. — Мне кажется, я сломаюсь. 

Человек высвободил ладонь из цепляющихся за нее пальцев андроида и встал на одно колено напротив него. Оливера всё ещё потряхивало, но уже заметно меньше, он стоял на коленях и чуть присел, когда глаза человека оказались на одном уровне с его, становясь ниже.

— Так, — Аллен взял его за плечи поднимая и выравнивая с собой. — Прекрати это. Я не готов ползать по полу, чтобы только поговорить с тобой на равных. 

Оливер хотел было сказать, что они вряд ли когда-нибудь будут равны. Но ему на рот опустилась тяжёлая ладонь призывая молчать.

— Никогда не обещай того, что не можешь выполнить, — выделяя каждое слово проговорил Аллен. — Я от тебя ещё ничего не требовал и пока не собираюсь. Но и ты должен осознавать границы своих возможностей и способностей. И если я их переступаю — ты скажешь, это понятно?

Андроид кивнул.

— Отлично, — человек встал и потянул за собой не сопротивляющегося Оливера, провел ладонью по его волосам, заправляя за ухо пряди, притянул и поцеловал в лоб. 

— Мне надо собраться на работу, — и он отстранился. 

Оливер послушно пошел следом.

— Если есть что-то, что тебя беспокоит или чего бы ты хотел — скажи мне, ладно?

— Ладно, — повторил андроид тихо, всё ещё не до конца веря в то что его приняли, но хоть в груди цветы по прежнему давили на компоненты, новых не появлялось.


	6. Советы

Пока Аллена не было дома Оливер смотрел романтические фильмы и искал информацию об отношениях. Разнополых и однополых. Находил фильмы и книги о близких взаимоотношениях людей и искусственного интеллекта, зачастую даже андроидов. Они все были слишком разные, какие-то нравились Оливеру, а некоторые совсем нет, но большинство он просто не мог понять. Многие произведения были не слишком совместимы с реальностью. Персонажи не руководствовались даже элементарной логикой, а окружение вело себя неадекватно, или его не было вообще. Большая часть произведений была слишком условна. Оливер выделил себе интересующие его направления и углубился в них. В какой-то момент он стал очень жалеть о том, что не является женским молдом, хотя бы потому что в таком случае у него был бы больше информационный выбор. А ещё он совершенно не знал какая ориентация у его человека и совсем-совсем ничего о его предыдущих партнёрах, о том кто ему был симпатичен, его типаж. Изучение отношений привели андроида в ступор, одним нравилось когда партнёр проявлял активность, а иногда и частично подавлял, другим, когда их окружали теплом и уютом, у третьих отношения вырастали из соперничества, у четвёртых — из дружбы и многие другие варианты. Не было идеального решения, даже одинаковые психотипы людей вели себя по-разному и могли выбирать противоположное. Человек привыкший командовать на работе мог быть таким же командиром дома, а мог предпочитать отдать все бразды правления своей паре, уйдя в подчинение, и так же мог спокойно строить равные отношения. Под конец Оливер запутался совсем и понял, что не справится без помощи и не придумал ничего лучше, как написать сообщение единственному человеку, помимо Аллена, которого он знал.

Детектив Рид откликнулся даже слишком быстро, учитывая рабочее время.

«Да завали и выеби его! Тоже мне, проблему нашёл».

«Стоп! Даже не думай воплощать!»

«Ты не вовремя, потом напишу, но не смей пытаться воплотить моё первое сообщение. Он меня прибьет».

«Ой, да пофиг, тупо улыбайся на всё, может прокатит».

«Можешь даже ничего не говорить, всё равно умного в твоих пластиковых мозгах ничего нет».

«Не знаю, еду приготовь любимую. Поцелуй. Спинку в душе потри».

«В душе не ебу, как тебе что-то сделать и не проебаться. Ты же всегда лажаешь!»

«Всегда есть вариант что его неудачники и привлекают. Тогда тебе надо просто продолжать быть таким же жалким и этого хватит».

«Но вариант с душем, как и с готовкой — годные. Бери на заметку».

«Секс тоже тема отличная, но только ты там не сильно инициативу проявляй. Не хочу проблем из-за того, что плохому научил».

«Ой, да просто отсоси ему!»

Оливер жадно вчитывался в советы детектива Рида, проводя параллели с тем, что уже успел узнать и пытаясь просчитать к чему какое действие может привести. 

Он встретил Аллена с работы с улыбкой, помог раздеться и пообещал быстро разогреть ужин, поскольку человек опять задержался на работе, и андроид не смог правильно рассчитать время. Оливер сказал, что с радостью приготовит Аллену ванную, если тот захочет её принять. Андроид всем своим видом выражал радость и говорил, что счастлив видеть Аллена дома. Тот слушал, иногда совсем незаметным движением головы выражал согласие, но в целом стоял неподвижно, а когда у андроида закончились слова, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Не долго, но с силой, успев быстро углубить поцелуй, но практически тут же отступив.

— Сначала ужин, — сообщил он и отправился переодеваться.

В груди Оливера шевельнулись цветы, те самые, до которых он, как ни старался, не смог дотянуться. Странно шевельнулись, чувствительные рецепторы сразу же отметили это, но количество цветов не увеличивалось... Оливер постучал себя по корпусу. И напомнил себе, что чтобы не произошло дальше, у него уже всё хорошо.

Только один раз прежде капитан Аллен встречал больного ханахаки так близко. У отвергнутого человека слетели все тормоза, и он похитил объект своей неразделённой любви, увёз в дом друзей и угрожал расстрелять всех, кто посмеет приблизиться и помешать их семейному счастью. Кричал о том, что ему просто надо немного времени, и его обязательно полюбят в ответ. Его убила снайперская пуля. Он лежал на полу, удивлённо и отчаянно смотря в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами, а из его рта ещё несколько минут толчками вытекала кровь смешанная с красными цветами. 

Книги и фильмы, если в них появляются те кто болен цветочной болезнью, романтизируют их, в реальности же гораздо больше шансов встретить одержимого безумца, чем смирившегося со своей участью обречённого романтика. Оливер был другим, хотя бы потому что за него беспокоился Гевин, тот самый, который не беспокоился никогда и ни за кого, разве что за свою карьеру. С самого начала, с самой первой встречи, с андроидом было что-то не так, он был слишком испуганным, смотрел с такой мольбой о помощи и пощаде одновременно, был слишком живым для искусственного существа. Тогда Аллен принял его за одного из тех из кого выкачивают весь тириум и как-то по инерции мысленно окрестил заложником, которого надо спасти, при этом понимая, что подобного не объяснишь остальным оперативникам и просто спрятал. И это было совершенно непрофессионально, за всю свою карьеру, Аллен никогда не делал таких неразумных поступков. Уже после он размышлял о том, что андроид мог быть на стороне преступников или вообще против всех людей. 

Аллен долго думал, почему спас то, что даже за живое существо не примешь. Но так и не смог найти ответа. А потом объявился Гевин со своим телефонным звонком, сбивчатыми объяснениями, попыткой дать не всю информацию. Ему явно было неприятно, дискомфортно, он начинал огрызаться, но упорно продолжал отвечать на вопросы, на которые отвечать не хотел, стараясь выдать всё, что от него требовалось в наиболее благоприятном свете. И это подкупило, тогда Аллен решил, что хочет увидеть этого андроида ещё раз, сделать исключение и, может быть, заново осмыслить свой прежний порыв спасти. 

Жалкий и напуганный — первое что подумал об Оливере Аллен, но потом андроид заговорил, порывисто и сбивчиво, но игнорируя собственные страхи в желании донести свои мысли и чувства. Больной и неправильный.  
Аллен не имел никакого понятия, что теперь со всем этим делать. Его выводил из равновесия сам факт наличия у Оливера цветочной болезни. Она заставляла верить словам андроида, во все его чувства, в том числе и в искреннюю благодарность.

Аллен с самого начала чётко понимал, чем ему грозит жизнь с больным андроидом — заражением, но взвесив свои шансы влюбиться в кого-нибудь, сразу отбросил эту угрозу в раздел нереальных. Слишком велико было его разочарование в отношениях, те что были закончились, а новые не спешили появляться. Единственный шанс кому-либо запасть ему в душу был разве что в привычке, если этот кто-то был рядом и не надоедал. Аллен был готов скорее привыкнуть к своей паре, чем внезапно осознать пламенные чувства к кому-то, кого совсем не знал или с кем сталкивался только по работе. И, поразмыслив, послушав гевиновское:

«Да что ты теряешь, у тебя всё равно никого нет, и что-то я не заметил активных поисков».

«Ой, ну да, ведро, но раз уж забрал его то, я не знаю, пару слов добрых скажи, по головке погладь».

«Обними лишний раз».

«Трахни, если апгрейды есть».

«К кухне припаши, будет повод сказать, что он не бесполезен, потому что он действительно будет не бесполезен. И вообще, готовит он сносно, советую».

«Ну или хоть пусть отсосет перед смертью, всё же польза».

«А вообще, признайся ты ему в любви, и плевать что там на самом деле, раз уж ты его оставить решил».

«Всё верно, признаешься в большой и пламенной, он не дохнет, а у тебя регулярный секс и еда хорошая».

«Ну или мне отдай, ебать не обещаю, но от готовки не откажусь».

Решил оставить андроида рядом с собой. Тот не казался опасным и был удобным. С ним можно будет спокойно сосуществовать рядом. 

Оливер слишком старался понравиться или хотя бы быть полезным. И это мешало, вроде и вёл себя тихо, но всё время был словно настороже, готовый сделать что угодно по первому же слову. Аллена подобное не то что бы раздражало, просто он не привык к подобной всеотдаче и покорности. И какой-то запредельной преданности. Выпускать на улицу лишний раз андроида не стоило, да тот и сам не стремился, сидел дома, готовил, убирал и ждал человека с работы. Аллен бы от такой жизни сошёл бы с ума в первый же день, андроид же говорил, что его всё устраивает и он счастлив быть удобным. 

Аллен целовал его в качестве поощрения и просто так, когда ему казалось, что это необходимо, говорил о своей симпатии и подпустил андроида так близко, как подпускал лишь не многих людей. Тот ценил подобное, льнул ближе, целовал в ответ, цепляясь за одежду человека, словно за единственное спасение, но никогда не делал первый шаг сам, словно чувствовал, что его жалеют, а не любят по-настоящему. 

Цветы не исчезли, но появлялись реже, по крайней мере больше Оливер не убегал в ванную посреди разговора, не держал рот закрытым, опасаясь, переполнявших его соцветий. Он отвечал на вопросы и, как ни удивительно, мог поддержать почти любую беседу. У него был доступ к достаточно большому количеству данных и своё мнение. Только вот чтобы он его высказал надо было не говорить собственного, потому что андроид тут же умолкал, услышав, что человек думает иначе. Улыбался и становился покладистым слушателем из хорошего собеседника. Это раздражало. Аллен почти забывал, что перед ним не человек, но тот снова и снова напоминал о том, что он — послушная кукла, своей раздражающей покорностью. 

— Своё мнение я и так знаю. Мне не нравится декламировать монологи, — однажды не выдержал Аллен. — Если есть что сказать или добавить — говори. 

Андроид кивнул и заговорил чуть тише обычного, заставляя прислушиваться к своим сильным аргументам, произнесённым слабым голосом и постоянно прерывался, словно боясь сказать лишнего. 

Постепенно Оливер начинал проявлять инициативу, и даже бросился обниматься, когда Аллен вернулся более чем через сутки отсутствия. Обнял, прижался чуть подрагивая очень близко, а потом отстранился и поцеловал в губы.


	7. Воплощение

— Таки переспали, — послышался знакомый голос из-за спины человека, и Оливер испуганно отшатнулся прочь.

— Да не бойся ты так, я хороший, — буквально ввалившийся в дверной проём Гевин широко улыбнулся. — И можете не застревать на пороге, я — гость, меня стоит, например, в дом впустить, а если накормите, вообще зашибись будет.

— Прошу прощения, детектив Рид, — ещё на шаг отступил Оливер, — Я сейчас всё приготовлю.

И быстро ушёл в сторону кухни.

— Мне кажется или он стал ещё более зашуганным, чем был? — удивился Гевин, а потом хлопнул с силой коллегу по спине. — Я хочу знать все подробности.

— Мне нечего тебе рассказывать, — Аллен принялся снимать с себя пальто. — Да и если бы было — тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело?

— Пф, — хмыкнул Рид. — Наоборот, очень даже моё.

— Ты же не успел забыть, что я ем, а, жестянка? — крикнул он в сторону ушедшего андроида и даже услышал какой-то невнятный отклик. И обернулся к Аллену. — Ну что, капитан, обсудим последние рабочие сутки.

Аллен с самого начала, когда Гевин очень навязчиво напрашивался в гости, едва ли не угрожая и не по-доброму подкалывая, но чётко давая понять, что домой Аллен отправится только вместе с ним, догадывался о причине такого поведения. И все ещё не мог понять, почему Гевина вообще всё это беспокоит. Потому что Аллен был совершенно точно уверен, что не только он сейчас мечтает встретиться с подушкой и проспать хотя бы свои законные восемь часов.

Они прошли в гостиную и Рид не церемонясь включил телевизор, уселся напротив, щёлкая по каналам, пока не остановился на каком-то матче, сделав его погромче и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, приглашая сесть.

— Гевин, — стараясь говорить убедительно начал Аллен. — Всё нормально. Я не собираюсь ему вредить.

— Да не собираюсь я никого защищать! — воскликнул тот и нахмурился. — Лучше расскажи, что вообще это было. Это правда, что андроиды теперь убивают людей?

— Да.

— Хуёвы наши дела, капитан, — Гевин повертел в руках пульт. — И что теперь будешь делать?

— Носить с собой оружие, чего и тебе советую.

— Пффф! — Гевин рассмеялся и ткнул капитана в плечо, выражая свою солидарность. — И так всегда с собой, мне и от людей ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось!

А потом резко замолчал, когда в поле их зрения появился Оливер с подносом.

— Вы что будете пить? — спросил он, сервируя небольшой журнальный столик.

— Тащи пиво, если в этой дыре оно есть, — ответил за обоих Гевин и Аллен кивнул, выражая солидарность с выбором напитка.

— А с этим что делать будешь? — Гэвин внимательно следил за исчезнувшим в проходе андроидом. — Ты-то в отличии от него спишь по ночам.

— А ты прямо сейчас ешь его готовку, — парировал Аллен и понял, что самому есть ничего уже не хочется.

— Даже не думай портить мне аппетит, я слишком голоден для подобного дерьма, — Рид с блаженной физиономией пережёвывал мясо с брезгливостью отодвигая гарнир. — Но мне интересно, что ты обо всём этом думаешь. О вышедших из-под контроля андроидах, и о том, что один такой хозяйничает у тебя на кухне.

— Я считаю, что они — угроза, — честно признался Аллен. — И от них надо избавляться. Особенно от тех у кого есть доступ к детям. Одно дело если взбесившийся андроид вскроет наркомана и совсем другое, когда так же начнёт себя вести андроид-учитель начальных классов.

— Да уж, Киберлайф наебали самих себя и все штаты за компанию, — Гевин сделал пару глотков из бутылки. — Всегда считал что с андроидами мир нихуя проще не станет.

— Это не единственный случай, — согласился Аллен. — Я должен был знать почему мой человек погиб от пули выпущенной андроидом.

— И узнал много нового?

— Не так много, как хотелось бы, но меня волнует тот факт, что об этом так упорно молчат, подчищая дела. То что ни одни новости не сообщили об убийстве троих людей и попавшем в реанимацию четвёртом говорит гораздо больше многих слов.

— Это там столько полегло? — Гевин удивлённо уставился на Аллена.

— И умер бы ещё один, его спас андроид-переговорщик.

— Охренеть, теперь и таких делают...

И разговаривать резко стало не о чём, Рид поднялся, допил своё пиво и взял новую бутылку.

— Ну что, капитан, я пожалуй домой, если, конечно, не пригласишь переночевать?

— Прости, но нет. Мне и одного гостя дома хватает, двое это уже слишком, — он тоже поднялся и пошёл провожать Гевина, чтобы тот ненароком не промахнулся мимо выхода.

— Ты, это... — Гевин ткнул его в грудь рукой, держащей невскрытое пиво.

— Понял я, — Аллен отвёл его руку от себя. — Вали уже, и заведи себе своего андроида или хотя бы собаку, чтобы было о ком беспокоиться.

— Ни за что! — откликнулся тот. — Я лучше буду приходить жрать к тебе. Раз уж ты кроме куклы никому не нужен, так и быть, буду твоей душевной дружеской поддержкой.

— Вали уже.

— Я даже готов быть твоей жилеткой, если надо будет кому-то выговориться и поплакаться.

Аллен закатил глаза и с облегчением вздохнул, когда за навязавшимся гостем всё-таки закрылась дверь.

Оливер его встретил с тарелками, которые собрал в гостиной, и немного напуганным взглядом.

— Мне не стоило делать такое, тем более при другом человеке, — грустно сказал он потупив взгляд. — Простите.

— Это же Гевин, при нём можно, — Аллен подошёл, обнял андроида и поцеловал, углубляя и чувствуя кончики цветов языком. Андроид отвечал, подстраиваясь под движения человека, мягко и страстно одновременно. 

— Ладно, я устал и пожалуй пойду.

И уже в своей комнате снял маленький цветок с языка — голубую полевую ромашку, сочившуюся тириумом, если её сжать пальцами. Глупо было надеяться, что пустые слова, не закреплённые какими бы то ни было чувствами — помогут. Аллен смыл ромашку в унитаз и тщательно отмыл руки. И все ещё не знал, зачем во всё это ввязался и почему даже сейчас не испытывает чувства разочарования ни в одном из своих действий.

Оливер то ли что-то почувствовав, а может быть просто решив, что пора что-то менять, стал чаще заглядывать в глаза, и сам лез целоваться, обнимал без повода и предлагал свою помощь в ванной. И можно было бы отшутиться или запретить лезть, но шутить у Аллена никогда особо не получалось, да и андроид вряд ли хорош в юморе, а запрещать, всё равно что отталкивать от себя и без того умирающее существо. 

После случая с девиантом взявшим в заложницы девочку Аллену стало сложно воспринимать андроидов так же как и прежде, но вот к Оливеру поменять отношение не выходило, не выглядел он как тот, кто может навредить.

Когда Аллен смотрел на своего андроида тот сразу же начинал волноваться. Оливер вообще плохо переносил долгий прямой взгляд в глаза, начинал нервничать, дёргаться, теребить рукав, его глаза начинали бегать или, наоборот, замирал и словно боясь оторвать взгляд смотрел, как кролик на удава. 

Вот и сейчас разве что не дрожал, протягивая полотенце. В последнее время андроид слишком часто пытался под любым предлогом попасть к Аллену в душ, то предлагал спину потереть, то вот как сейчас.

— У меня уже есть своё, — Аллен успевший раздеться по пояс, указал на вешалку, вздохнул, подошёл к андроиду, забрал полотенце из его рук и повесил рядом с первым.

— Дай угадаю, — произнёс человек. — Ты смотрел порно.

— Конечно, смотрел, — лицо андроида тут же приняло серьёзное выражение лица, и он кивнул, придавая своим словам большего веса. 

— Это немного не то, чем стоит гордиться, — Аллен подошёл ближе и провел ладонью по щеке Оливера, и взгляд у андроида сразу стал немного удивлённым и очень преданным. Он тут же приблизился к человеку вплотную и наклонил голову, прижимаясь к ладони сильнее, усиливая близость, а потом обхватил её своей рукой и прикрыл глаза. Аллен рвано выдохнул и прижал Оливера к себе, нежно целуя в висок.  
Андроид распахнул глаза и немного подрагивающими руками обнял человека, прижимаясь уже совсем-совсем тесно, и поцеловал в губы отчаянно и жадно. Аллен догадывался к чему всё идёт, он вполне смог   
бы обойтись без этой физической близости, но и отказываться от нее не видел смысла. Просто для него всё это значило гораздо меньше, чем для андроида, но сопротивляться и отказываться от того что должно было понравиться обоим только из-за этого не имело никакого смысла. 

Андроид одним плавным движением развернул Аллена и прижал к стене. Его руки блуждали по телу, дрожали и гладили изучая, оглаживая, прижимая ближе с силой не соответствовавшей внешности. Губы оторвавшись от губ прильнули к щеке, потом смазанным движением прошлись по челюсти.

— Вы такой красивый, — Оливер оторвался от человека и смотрел на него горящими глазами, голос отдавал механическим скрипом, а с губ не срывалось дыхание, сюрреалистическое зрелище. — Такой настоящий.

Он чуть отстранился и положил руки на чужую грудь.

— Странно, наверное, слышать такое от андроида, — он неловко улыбнулся, не поднимая взгляда. — Но, — его пальцы замедлили своё движение, наткнувшись на рваный шрам чуть ниже груди и замерли. — Но я действительно очень ценю всё, что вы для меня делаете, — он поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в глаза. — Я счастлив, что влюбился в вас. Это самое лучшее что произошло со мной в жизни. Вы — самое лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось.

Видимо, что-то отразилось на лице Аллена, потому что Оливер тут же поцеловал его, так быстро, словно не давая ничего сказать. А человеку и сказать нечего было, слишком чётко он понимал, что андроид всё-таки умирает, слишком много отчаяния было в его действиях, словно рывок за последним глотком воздуха.

 _«Ну или хоть пусть отсосет перед смертью, всё же польза»,_ — навязчиво билось в голове ехидным голосом Гевина.

Аллен ответил с той же силой и вцепился в голову Оливера, прижимая к себе сильнее, запуская пальцы в мягкие искусственные волосы, но тот быстро оторвался и легко выскользнул из удерживающих рук, опустившись на колени и уткнувшись лицом в пах, целуя чувствительную кожу над резинкой домашних штанов. 

Аллен не знал какое у него выражение лица, но обратил внимание, что Оливер старается на него не смотреть, лишь заглянул пару раз в глаза и видимо так и не нашёл там, что искал. И стоя на коленях, развязывая чуть подрагивающими пальцами верёвки штанов, он не поднимал взгляда и словно торопился, боясь, что его или прогонят или оттолкнут.

Аллен не был возбуждён, вся эта ситуация не располагала к подобному. Оливера хотелось обнять и успокоить, а не трахать в рот. Но и отталкивать не хотелось.

Сработала физиология, может быть Оливер нашёл себе неплохое порно-пособие, а может быть его чему-то научила предыдущая хозяйка. Аллен не хотел знать ничего об этом, но андроид делал всё именно так, как надо было, чтобы возбудить. Его рот был влажным от слюны Аллена и чего-то ещё, чего не было во рту Оливера если его поцеловать неожиданно, но было, если андроид имел хотя бы немного времени и знал, что его поцелуют. Смазка, не имеющая никакого привкуса, ни плохого, ни хорошего.

Оливер, не отрываясь от ритмичного процесса, поймал его руки и положил себе на голову. Андроид ласкал языком, заглатывал и иногда чуть вибрировал горлом, что заставляло болезненно выгибаться, он прикусывал головку и чуть передавливал основание, не давая излиться и растягивая острое и болезненное удовольствие.

Он не смотрел вверх.

Оливер одним плавным движением заглотил до конца, убрал пальцы и завибрировал горлом, провоцируя оргазм и не давая себя отстранить. Аллен пытался его оттянуть, но пальцы лишь проскользнули по волосам, с силой выдрав несколько прядей. 

Когда андроид отстранился, проглотив всё до последней капли, и отпустил с силой фиксировавшие бёдра человека руки, Аллен тут же рухнул рядом на колени, поднимая голову Оливера, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. 

— Ты как? — с беспокойством спросил он, но андроид лишь прикрыл глаза и сильнее прижался к одной из ладоней на своём лице. 

— Оливер! — Аллен похлопал свободной рукой того по щеке. — Тебе вообще глотать подобное можно? 

Потом с силой вздёрнул андроида на ноги и потащил к раковине, тот не сопротивлялся, шёл куда вели, наклонил голову почти до самого дна раковины, когда Аллен надавил на затылок.

— Оливер, — с раздражением сказал человек, словно перед ним не андроид последней модели, а глупый непослушный подросток. — Выплёвывай всё и немедленно. Если для восполнения запасов тириума ты его пьёшь, то я даже знать не хочу как на тебе может отразиться подобное. Мне уже надо искать какого-нибудь подпольного техника чтобы тебя почистили или сам справишься?

— Сам, — откликнулся андроид, но только замер склонившись над раковиной и вцепившись в неё руками. — Это не так сложно и совершенно не опасно. Всё в порядке, вам не стоит беспокоиться.

— Уж надеюсь, — вздохнул Аллен и понял, что действительно волновался, скрутило тугой узел где-то под грудью, а сейчас, после слов андроида — начало отпускать.

— Дайте мне пару минут, — тихо попросил андроид.

— Конечно, — и Аллен вышел.


	8. Компоненты

После этого минет стал регулярной частью жизни Аллена, Оливер ловко угадывал моменты, когда человек был готов позволить, когда расслаблен и спокоен, когда подпустит чуть ближе. А Аллен уже давно понял, что не сможет просто так взять и оттолкнуть навязавшегося андроида. Слишком грустно было смотреть на его порывы, на желание близости. Аллен принимал его ласку и отвечал на неё, но перестал касаться первым, отдав всю инициативу Оливеру. Тот сильно и не навязывался и до последнего бывало не ясно, что сделает андроид прижмётся к груди, утыкаясь носом в основание шеи или скользнёт на колени и потянется расстёгивать штаны. Он льнул и ластился, но не так часто, чтобы это начало раздражать, а ещё он практически перестал разговаривать. Аллен сам был не многословным человеком, и если его попытки завести разговор почти не поддерживают — никогда не настаивал. Так в его жизни стало больше незапланированного секса, но вернулась привычная домашняя тишина. И это было неплохо, просто Оливера было как-то слишком жалко. Сложно было относиться к нему, как к искусственному созданию, не болеют ханахаки без настоящих чувств, но видимо и не лечатся без них. 

Аллен старался не задерживаться на работе и если это возможно — сразу же шёл домой, он реже стал проводить нерабочее время с коллегами, из его жизни плавно ушли посиделки в барах. И его не то что бы тянуло к Оливеру, просто не хотелось оставлять того в одиночестве больше необходимого. И если что-то по работе можно было сделать дома, то Аллен просто брал это с собой. Через какое-то время даже стало неважным, что Оливер может подключиться к его планшету и узнать всё, что там есть. Действительно важную информацию Аллен туда не перекидывал, а относительно рядовые дела, конечно, тоже не хотелось, чтобы кто-то увидел, но на них доверия к андроиду хватало. 

Зачастую вечера проходили так, что человек что-либо делал в своём планшете, а андроид лежал головой у него на коленях и ждал когда тот освободится, иногда, если Аллен просто читал, он перебирал свободной рукой волосы Оливера. Исход у такого вечера почти всегда был один, после того как Аллен дочитывал или заканчивал работу, андроид плавно перетекал на пол, устраиваясь у человека между ног. Гораздо реже, Оливер лез обниматься и почти перестал целовать.

В один из таких вечеров Аллен успел поймать андроида прежде чем тот спустится к его ногам. Не то чтобы он желал что-то менять в устоявшейся приятной традиции, просто что-то ему подсказывало, что с такими как Оливер лучше не сводить все отношения только к сексу. Ничего страшного не случится, если нарушить почти ежедневную традицию и заменить секс объятиями. Аллен прижал Оливера к себе и тот навалившись всем весом обнял в ответ, а потом тихо заговорил на самое ухо:

— Цветов становится всё меньше.

— Это же хорошо, не так ли? — улыбнулся ему Аллен и стал медленно гладить андроида по спине.

— Нет, — Оливер вздрогнул и сильнее прижался к человеку. — Это очень плохо.

Он сделал небольшую паузу, а потом слова полились одним сплошным потоком, словно он давно хотел их высказать, но всё никак не решался и вот сейчас, наконец-то, набрался смелости.

— Я всё просчитал несколько раз. Вероятность ошибки крайне мала. Цветов становится меньше, но понемногу и постепенно. Я рассчитал, что с той скоростью с какой они сокращаются, к тому времени, когда они перестанут вырабатываться, мои внутренние элементы уже перестанут функционировать. Помимо тириума цветы забирают строительный материал и из них. У меня уже слишком много критических ошибок. Пока что подпитка тириумом помогает, но скоро этого станет мало и я отключусь. Но, Аллен, если цветы исчезают, значит вы... Я могу забрать вас с собой... 

Он замолчал и снова задрожал.

— Я не хочу этого, — Оливер отстранился и посмотрел человеку прямо в глаза. Он был серьёзен и собран, не было больше его обычной ранимости, но ладони, которые он положил на грудь Аллена по прежнему дрожали.

— Вы очень добрый, — снова заговорил он. — Почему-то мне кажется, что об этом знают не многие, но вы очень-очень добрый человек. Мне так повезло.

Аллен даже не успел сам понять, что именно хочет сказать в качестве возражения, но на его губы тут же опустились пальцы андроида, став сразу белыми.

— Простите, но я хочу договорить, — и человек не стал мешать монологу андроида.

— В человеческой истории нет случаев болезни ханахаки к уже умершим, но так же человек уже заболевший не мог выздороветь, если объект его чувств умирал, а погибал следом. Я рассчитал точку невозврата и просто отключусь немного раньше, сам. В этом нет ничего плохого, просто так будет лучше. Мои компоненты уже будут истощены и не способны к нормальной работе, я просто выключу себя немного ранее, это будет не больно. 

— Не понимаю, — всё-таки заговорил Аллен. — Почему нельзя просто заменить твои компоненты? Это же не пересадка органов человеку, у вас всё намного проще. 

— Аллен, — андроид ткнулся своим лбом ему в лоб. — Вам нельзя рисковать карьерой, а то и вовсе попасть в тюрьму за укрытие разыскиваемого андроида. Вы не можете просто взять и привести меня в сервис, а связываться с подпольными организациями вам никак нельзя. 

— И сколько времени у нас осталось? — Аллен положил ладонь на щёку андроида, проводя пальцами по месту где раньше был диод. 

— Я знаю для чего вы спрашиваете, — Оливер прикрыл глаза. — Вам нельзя спасать меня. Я не хочу чтобы из-за меня вы сломали себе жизнь и карьеру. 

— Ты же не сдашься так легко? Мне казалось ты из тех, кто борется до последнего.

Андроид улыбнулся очень тепло, но также очень грустно.

— Есть большая разница между приложить все усилия и подставить под удар любимого. Мне не нужна жизнь, если она создаст проблемы вам.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я тоже не собираюсь подставляться, просто мне надо знать, что я сделал всё возможное и уже потом опускать руки, ты же это понимаешь, Оливер?

Он положил ладонь андроиду на затылок и притянул его голову ближе, так, что они соприкоснулись лбами, заставляя Оливера смотреть себе в глаза. 

— Скажи, ты сможешь сам заменить себе повреждённые детали или нужен техник?

Андроид пытался увильнуть от слишком близкого зрительного контакта, но куда бы он не переводил взгляд всё равно возвращал обратно.

— На данном этапе я ещё могу заменить компоненты самостоятельно. Через некоторое время — уже нет.

— И сколько у меня есть времени?

Андроид поджал губы и попробовал отстраниться, но руки человека удержали его в прежней позе.

— Я всё сделаю аккуратно, никто ничего не узнает. Я помогу тебе и не подставлюсь сам. Ты веришь мне?

— Верю, — откликнулся андроид.

— Тогда ответь мне на вопрос. Я должен знать.

Оливер зажмурился, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза руками. 

— Оливер, послушай меня, — спокойно продолжил он. — Знаешь как я обычно поступаю, если не обладаю информацией?

Андроид отрицательно замотал головой.

— Я предполагаю худшее. А худшее в твоём случае — смерть прямо сейчас. И у меня гораздо больше шансов совершить необдуманное действие, когда я буду пытаться все сделать в максимально сжатые сроки, вместо того чтобы, понимая реальные временные границы, распределить свои действия более разумно. И нет, Оливер, от того что ты будешь молчать я не обижусь и не откажусь от тебя. Мне просто будет сложнее тебе помочь.

— Две-три недели, — тихо отозвался андроид. — Две недели это срок за который я сам смогу поменять, и ещё неделя, когда мне сможет помочь механик.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Аллен и поцеловал андроида в лоб. — Теперь мне будет намного легче поступить правильно.

Оливер вынырнул из ладоней, показывая своё лицо, неловко улыбнулся и на щеках его появилось голубое свечение. 

— Ладно, — Аллен осторожно выбрался из-под навалившегося на него андроида. — Я спать.

Оливер поймал его руку и уткнулся головой в плечо.

— Могу я пойти с вами? 

— Можешь, — немного задумчиво ответил Аллен и развернулся в ожидании, когда его освободят.

Оливер отпустил, но тут же потянулся к нему в жесте, словно ребёнок просящийся на руки.

— Донесите меня, — и, после небольшой паузы, добавил. — Пожалуйста.

У Аллена появилось лёгкое навязчивое ощущение, что им манипулируют, пользуются тем, что он не способен отказать, но ведь отказать он не может только одному конкретному существу, своему очень по-человечески живому андроиду. И понимание этого странным образом не вызывало никаких негативных чувств. Человек встал на одно колено перед андроидом, и тот тут же обнял его за шею и обхватил ногами. Аллен подхватил Оливера под бедра и поднялся вместе с ним. В голове вертелись мысли о том, зачем ему вообще все это нужно и получают ли андроиды хоть какое-то тактильное наслаждение. Может ли быть такое, что Оливер сам себя заставляет быть с ним, потому что у людей любовь и привязанность в большинстве случаев проще всего показать именно так. Было бы правильнее поговорить с ним, но андроид льнул так сильно, словно если его отпустить — он погибнет, словно Аллен ему действительно очень нужен, и что цветы лишь отображение его чувств, а не причина привязавшая его к человеку. 

Аллен осторожно опустил Оливера на кровать, словно тот состоял не из металла и пластика, а из хрупкого стекла. Отстраниться ему не дали, рука андроида так и осталась обвивать его шею.

— Давайте сделаем это по-настоящему, — он шептал на самое ухо. — Я очень хочу чтобы вы были со мной как возлюбленный. Пожалуйста.


	9. Близость

Аллен не удержался и опустился, повинуясь тянущим вниз рукам, а потом и вовсе навалился на андроида.

— Мне это очень надо, гораздо больше чем запчасти, больше чем тириум. Вы — самый важный компонент. Без вас всё не имеет никакого смысла.

Аллен заставил его замолчать поцелуем в губы. Если от него требуется страсть, касания, поцелуи, секс — он даст всё это. Он и так слишком долго позволял брать инициативу над собой. 

Оливер выгибался навстречу, целовал с той же силой, обнимал ногами и лез руками под домашнюю футболку оглаживая спину.

— Тихо, тихо, я не собираюсь останавливаться, — Аллен попробовал отстраниться, но в него тут же испуганно вцепились совершенно белые руки. А Оливер замер распахнув глаза.

— Всё хорошо, — повторил человек садясь рядом. — Я хочу раздеть тебя, ты позволишь?

— Конечно, — голос Оливера отдал лёгким скрежетом, и он тут же закрыл себе рот ладонями, на которые плавно наросла обратно искусственная кожа.  
Аллен поддел и потащил рубашку вверх с андроида, тот поднял руки, словно сдаваясь, позволяя себя раздеть и так и замер, так же как и Аллен, удивлённо смотря как разбегается под ладонью скин. Человек вёл рукой и «кожа» исчезала под его ладонью, обнажая белый пластик, но восстанавливалась на прежнем месте, стоило только сдвинуть ладонь дальше.

— Это нормально? — спросил Аллен. 

— Оно само, так ощущается сильнее, — беспокойно заговорил Оливер, но Аллен его снова поцеловал, не давая оправдываться.

— Тогда может быть, уберёшь всё? 

Но Оливер не ответил, только чуть опустил голову и отвёл взгляд.

— Я с самой первой нашей встречи знаю, что ты не человек. Я даже сейчас не уверен можно ли с тобой делать нечто подобное и приспособлен ли ты к сексу вообще. И для меня действительно важно понимать, не сломаю ли я тебя случайно. — Аллен нависал над лежащим андроидом. — Оливер, каждый твой отсос я беспокоился, что тебя закоротит, и я никогда, ни на мгновение, не забывал, кто ты. Тебе не стоит прятаться или подстраиваться под меня, и если есть что-то, что тебе было бы приятно, даже если по человеческим меркам оно будет казаться странным, тебе всё равно следует рассказать мне об этом.

Оливер лежал распластавшись на спине, удерживая руки на плечах Аллена и рассматривая его лицо, но не поднимая взгляда. Он скользнул ладонью выше, пройдясь по шее, доведя до подбородка, и очертил большим пальцем нижнюю губу.

— Оливер, — постарался дозваться до него человек. — Есть что-то, что мне не следует делать? 

— Всё хорошо, — мягко отозвался андроид. — Со мной можно всё, что и с секс-дроидом. Моя хозяйка купила меня в полной комплектации. Конечно, секс-андроиды более выносливые, но ведь и вы будете у меня один. А ещё у них больше вариаций внешности, расширенные алгоритмы... Но ведь это не важно, да? — Оливер смущённо улыбнулся. — Я буду в порядке, не останавливайтесь. 

— Ты же знаешь моё имя, — Аллен усмехнулся и несильно укусил Оливера за шею. 

Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности и тут же рассмеялся, быстро прикрыв место укуса ладонью, скин пополз обнажая белую шею и немного задевая лицо.

— Конечно, Джон.

— Да, так намного лучше, — Аллен поцеловал руку скрывающую место укуса. — Не стесняйся. Если подобное означает, что тебе хорошо, то мне это тоже нравится. Можешь убрать её совсем. 

Оливер смущённо улыбался и сквозь его скин пробивалось голубое свечение, а лицо было совершенно счастливым.

— Я ненадолго, ладно?

— Конечно, но можешь не бояться, я на тебя и долго без скина смогу смотреть и ничего не случится.

Кожа равномерно сползала сначала с лица, а потом и со всего тела. Андроид неловко посматривал на человека, опасаясь его реакции, но Аллен рассматривал его скорее с удивлением и любопытством, а потом, сев на бёдра андроиду, стал водить руками по корпусу.

— Тёплый и ощущается неестественно, но всё равно приятно, — улыбнулся он.

Глаза андроида резко контрастировали своей живой выразительностью на фоне кипенно-белого пластикового лица. Оливер потянул Аллена за руки заставляя вновь навалиться на себя и требовательно поцеловал. И человек уже больше не отвлекался на разговоры. Белый материал корпуса был приятен на ощупь, совсем не похож на ощущение кожи под пальцами. Иногда на нём встречались незначительные царапины, ничего серьёзного, но идеальное тело вблизи оказалось не таким уж идеальным. Аллен обводил пальцами ровные стыки пластин и сквозь них пробивалось голубое свечение, такое же, что и заливало щеки Оливера. Тот приподнявшись на локтях следил за каждым движением человека и неловко перехватил руки, когда тот попробовал стянуть штаны. 

— Только не говори, что передумал, — с лёгким разочарованием произнес Аллен.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — отозвался Оливер, но рук не разжал. — Просто мне... стыдно?

Он не утверждал, а скорее спрашивал. 

Андроид удивлённо смотрел на человека, похоже не до конца определившись с формулировкой своих эмоций.

— Убери руки, — требовательно сказал Аллен и Оливер послушался, и с него тут же быстрым ловким движением стащили штаны вместе с бельем.

— Ну, показывай, чего именно ты там стесняешься, — ухмыльнулся человек рассматривая совершенно обнажённого андроида, чьё тело сейчас не скрывал даже скин. 

— Этого, — Оливер подтянул к себе ногу и Аллен увидел повреждения. Корпус в районе голени был словно немного пожеванный, с глубокими трещинами и царапинами.

— Выглядит, конечно, не очень, но там же ничего серьёзного, я прав?

— Да, но разве андроиды не должны быть идеальными во всём? А я как-то даже внешне не очень вышел, — Оливер погрустнел и сел, сжав колени руками. — Зря я скин снял, — расстроенно добавил он.

— Заменим мы тебе и ногу, — непонимающе пожал плечами Аллен. — У тебя была жизнь, в которой надо было бороться и выживать, а такая всегда оставляет следы. И если тебя смущает подобная мелочь, мне, наверное, вообще раздеваться не стоит.

Андроид прежде расстроенно уткнувшийся в колени, встрепенулся.

— А мне можно будет посмотреть на твои отметки?

— Да, — улыбнулся Аллен. — И я их не стыжусь. 

Тело было почти полностью нечувствительным, без скина он получал информацию о тепле ладоней, площади которую они покрывают, их движение. На пальцах и губах датчиков было гораздо больше, но Оливеру нравилось зачастую беспорядочное движение рук на его груди, бёдрах, руках и ногах, и ему очень нравилось, что это руки Аллена и как тот реагирует на него. Человек был сильным, а его движения становились более властными и подчиняющими. Оливер пытался отвечать с той же страстью, но получалось с переменным успехом. А ещё человек придавливал его к кровати своим весом. Аллен не был лёгким, но для андроида его вес не имел сильного значения, Оливер сам не понимал, почему его волнует подобное, но он отчётливо чувствовал себя зажатым между кроватью и человеком. Тот просил сказать если что-то пойдет не так, и он тогда обязательно остановится. И не стоит так реагировать на небольшое давление, ведь всё хорошо. Оливер был рад тому что они станут максимально близки по человеческим меркам. Аллен хочет его, желает быть рядом, не оттолкнул, ответил на чувства, всё хорошо, всё лучше, чем можно было бы предположить. 

Человек поймал руки андроида и заведя их за голову удерживает одной рукой. Он улыбается и в его глазах желание, сильное, подавляемое ранее и выпущенное на свободу сейчас. Почти первобытное. 

Аллен сам того не ожидая, почувствовал, что действительно этого хочет, просто раньше сдерживала жалость и странное желание уберечь. Сейчас же прорывало, желание и дозволенность сносили последние разумные ограничения. Оливер сам хотел, предлагал, желал. Он бы не стал такого делать если бы не испытывал никаких положительных тактильных ощущений. Он почти как человек, он хочет и готов отдаться. Аллен не собирался больше отказывать в близости ни себе, ни своему андроиду.

Он удерживает андроида, рукой ведя от груди до колена, надавливая с силой, не ломающей, но ощущаемой, смотря, как разбегается под ней скин. 

— Ты такой красивый, — чуть хрипловатым голосом произносит Аллен, и Оливер понимает, что не хочет ничего останавливать, что его устраивает совершенно всё что с ним произойдет, а если что-то вызывает лёгкую неприязнь, её можно и перетерпеть. Главное, что его человеку хорошо. Андроид улыбается и просит его поцеловать. И Аллен буквально сминает его, со всепоглощающей страстью углубляя поцелуй и прикусывая язык и искусственные губы.

Оливер облизнулся, провоцируя, и активировал программу отвечающую за возбуждение, изменил тело под возможность проникновения.

— Тебя надо подготавливать? — тяжело дыша проговорил Аллен, расстёгивая свои штаны и избавляясь от них. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Оливер. — Я уже всё сделал.

И ощутил как сжимаются пальцы на бёдрах.

— Ты удивительный, — человек поцеловал ему грудь, в том самом месте, где слегка просвечивал абрис тириумного насоса, вызвав ответную дрожь. 

Андроиду нравились слова, нравились поцелуи, нравилась нежность. Он проанализировал достаточное количество информации из фильмов откровенного содержания, чтобы предполагать разное развитие, но всё-таки хотелось немного по-другому. Чуть-чуть иначе. Немного нежнее...

Проникновение не вызвало никаких новых ощущений, и оно больше напоминало прикосновение, чем когда андроид брал в рот. Во рту было много разных рецепторов, которые давали больше информации, были чувствительнее и откликались ярче. Здесь же было тугое вторжение, которое ощущалось скорее, как давление, такое же, как и на тело, когда человек сжимал сильнее бёдра или руки, как и когда кусал его. Вреда подобное обращение не наносило никакого, но заставляло чувствовать себя слабее, подчиняться силе и словно бы быть жертвой. Оливер пытался понять и не мог, почему то что он видел в тысячах фильмов, то к чему он был совершенно готов, чего он хотел — воспринимается им так. 

— Ты в порядке? — Аллен нависал над ним и заглядывал в глаза.

Он был уже полностью в Оливере и рука его мягко скользила по боку андроида, гладя и словно успокаивая.

— Всё хорошо, — улыбнулся тот. — Отпусти мои руки, я хочу тебя обнять.

— Конечно.

Оливер сам прижал его к себе ближе и целовал, зеркаля поцелуи своего человека, тот ухмылялся и видимо воспринял это как разрешение к дальнейшему.

Монотонные движения с силой вбивающие в кровать не вызывали никакого эмоционального отклика, в тоже время объятия ощущались настоящей близостью. Оливер прижимался как можно ближе, обнимая руками и ногами, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи человека. Это был странный контраст, андроиду безумно нравились объятия, ощущение близости, тактильность кожи Аллена, его запах и то, как двигались под пальцами мышцы спины, горячее дыхание и слова. Ему совершенно не нравилась сила с которой на него воздействовали. С которой его сжимали, ритм и чувство зажатости словно в тисках. Но когда Аллен попытался отстраниться, Оливер не отпустил, крепко удерживая.

— Оливер, — прохрипел ему на ухо Аллен. — Я не могу больше.

— Всё в порядке, — откликнулся андроид и поцеловал человека в шею, чувствуя как в него изливаются семенем.

— Точно всё будет в порядке? — немного взволнованно и тяжело дыша спросил Аллен, отстранившись. Он сел рядом и с лёгким беспокойством посмотрел на андроида.

— Конечно, — Оливер не спеша поднялся и пододвинувшись к своему человеку уткнулся в плечо. — Со мной всё будет хорошо.

— Рад слышать, — усмехнулся человек и стал бережно гладить андроида по волосам. А потом усмехнулся и добавил: — Не ожидал что ты настолько горяч в постели. А выглядишь таким трепетным и невинным.

— Это плохо? 

— Нет, всё было просто отлично.

После они оба отправились в душ и, несмотря на все попытки Оливера не допускать человека к подобным процессам, Аллен помог ему очиститься от всего что оказалось внутри андроида, параллельно уточняя про то как именно тот чистился после орального секса. Оливеру было неловко отвечать на подобные вопросы, но в итоге рассказал Аллену всё. Пока они мылись он наконец-то смог рассмотреть своего человека обнажённым, чего не смог сделать ранее и, как следствие своих осторожных прикосновений, возбудил того снова. Оливер сам ответил полным согласием и оказался впечатан грудью в стену ванной комнаты. В этот раз секс вышел более медленным, но руки по-прежнему с силой мяли бока, а зубы Аллена прикусывали шею, плечи и спину. Скин больше не расползался при прикосновениях человека, наоборот, андроид сдерживал его на месте пытаясь хоть чуть-чуть ослабить давление.

Уснули они тоже вместе, Аллен обнимал его, поцеловал в лоб перед сном и гладил, перебирая волосы, пока не провалился в сон. Оливер же долго перерабатывал полученную за последние несколько часов информацию. Он был уверен, что если скажет своему человеку о том, что ему не нравится, тот прекратит так делать, но почему-то совершенно не хотел начинать подобный разговор. Мысли о том, что Аллен может обидеться, что он может сам прогнуться под желания Оливера так же, как сейчас тот прогибается под желания своего человека; о том, что Аллену всё понравилось и было хорошо, о том, что человек же принял Оливера без скина и таким какой он есть на самом деле, приводили андроида к выводу, что ничего действительно плохого не было и можно потерпеть.

Только вот если раньше загруженное порно вызывало научный интерес, то сейчас хотелось просто удалить всё это из памяти и забыть о том, что есть у людей и такое.


	10. Решения

— Ой, да просто отволоки его на свалку андроидов, и пусть он сам себя собирает! 

Рида никто не звал, но он сам решил прийти на следующий день с ящиком пива и ко времени возвращения Аллена домой уже уговаривал третью бутыль, уплетая всё, что наготовил для него андроид. И был в курсе всех событий. Проблемы Оливера у него вызывали разве что желание подколоть и уж никак не сочувствие, но идея собрать необходимые компоненты от уже списанных андроидов, которую он предложил — звучала заманчиво, и даже если они найдут не всё необходимое, это всё равно даст Оливеру больше времени.

— Они нихрена не охраняются, летает пара-тройка квадрокоптеров и то не факт. Я там как-то нарика одного ловил, так вот, ни охраны, ни нормального забора, ни даже самого убого коптера. И я сомневаюсь, что за три месяца что-то кардинально поменялось.

— А если нас поймают? — осторожно вклинился в монолог Рида Оливер.

— Ты притворишься трупом, а я, может быть, если охрана или кто там окажется будут себя хорошо вести, так и быть не арестую их. Договоримся в общем. В таких местах всегда есть к чему прикопаться, наверняка либо документы не в порядке, либо забор кривой, и уж точно на них будет тонна жалоб от недовольных жильцов соседних районов, которым если не воняет, то точно шумит или местный контингент не заходит.

Аллену казалось, что звучало всё слишком гладко для успешной авантюры, но Оливер улыбался и похоже верил в полный успех, что, конечно, было гораздо лучше, чем то отчаяние и уныние, которые сквозили в каждом его жесте ещё сутки назад.

Они так и решили, собраться в ночь перед выходными и съездить до ближайшей свалки. Рид правда всё время пытался оставить Аллена дома, говорил, что он, будучи детективом, на любой свалке как родной и для него не будет проблемой обосновать, что он там забыл, а вот капитану спецназа это будет сложнее. Но Аллен настоял. Почему-то ему не очень нравилась идея оставлять Оливера с Ридом. Было что-то в их отношениях такое, что заставляло присматриваться внимательнее. Почему при лёгком и спокойном общении с Ридом, при более длительном взаимодействии в самом начале, Оливер так уверен, что цветы у него именно из-за Аллена? Ведь Рид был бы гораздо логичнее по всем параметрам. От Рида, что бы тот ни говорил и ни делал, Оливер не ожидал ничего плохого, в то время как Аллен был уверен, что попробуй он сказать хоть одно резкое слово — андроид пришёл бы в ужас и постарался бы исчезнуть из поля зрения, и по возможности не вернулся бы обратно. А если бы вернулся, то ещё долго бы боялся. И можно было бы посчитать, что мнение Аллена Оливеру просто более важно, но почему-то сам он был не уверен, что окажись Оливер в ситуации, где надо будет выбирать — не выбор с кем жить, а, например, где речь бы шла о жизни и смерти, — он бы выбрал Аллена. 

— Эй, капитан, — Рид нагнал его, стоявшего над пытающимися куда-то уползти ногами отдельными от тела.

— Да, — отозвался Аллен, немного поморщившись от громкого голоса товарища в скрипучей тишине свалки.

— Кэп, а ты что-то с андроидом сделал, да?

— С которым? — Аллен обвёл взглядом свалку.

— Со своим, — пояснил Рид. — Я его по плечу хлопнул, а он отшатнулся от меня и ещё посмотрел так испугано. Ты это... бил его, что ли?

Повисла пауза. Рид выглядел странно нахмуренным и явно пытался не наговорить лишнего, а Аллен выразил удивление.

— Нет, я бы не стал. Мне незачем делать нечто подобное, — начал было Аллен, пытаясь понять, зачем он вообще пытается оправдываться, он же ничего не сделал, но почему-то остановиться не получалось. — Это неразумно, и я не из тех, кому нравится подобное. Может, его это место пугает?

Рид хотел сказать что-то ещё, но в поле зрения у них появился Оливер.

— Я не могу вскрыть андроида. Помогите, пожалуйста.

Оливер выглядел пришибленно и как будто напугано.

— Ладно, может и правда проблема в месте. Всё-таки есть тут что-то от фильмов ужасов. 

Аллен кивнул, соглашаясь с Ридом.

— Эй, ведро, — Гевин подбежал к Оливеру и приобнял его, и андроид действительно вздрогнул. — Показывай, кого потрошить надо. Заодно научишь, как чинить ваших, а то знаешь, у нас теперь в отделе ваш собрат, вдруг ему помощь понадобится, а я ничего не знаю. 

— Есть только несколько компонентов, чья потеря приведёт к полному отключению без возможности восстановиться. А также если пробить голову. В остальных случаях запчасти можно заменить и включить андроида заново, без потери данных.

— Отлично, тогда мне нужен список этих удивительных компонентов. А если в них ударить, то это будет больно?

— Андроиды не чувствуют боли, но это вызовет сильный сбой и чувство повреждённости.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит.

За время диалога Оливер несколько раз пытался выбраться из хватки Рида, в то время как тот лишь сильнее придавливал андроида к себе. Это можно было так по разному трактовать, что Аллен решил, что просто понаблюдает за Оливером чуть внимательнее.

В течении пары часов они смогли заменить все истощившиеся компоненты Оливера, под не очень вежливые комментарии Рида:

— Я разную расчленёнку в жизни видел, но такую впервые. А эта хрень за что отвечает? А почему у тебя всё светится внутри? Слушай, а ты не радиоактивный? Это пиздец странно. А что за дерьмом у тебя внутри всё смазано? А цветы тебе дышать не мешают? А, ну да, вы не дышите, а вообще, я не знаю, ходить, двигаться? Их же дохера! Бля, ну я рад, что ты не человек, наверное на такой стадии ты бы просто корчился в углу и орал, а так вон смотри — и ходишь и разговариваешь. И органы себе сам меняешь. Начинаю завидовать, если мне печень откажет, новую никто мне не выдаст, и на халяву на свалке не найду точно.

Аллен чувствовал, как начинает раздражаться от бесконечного потока несмешных и неинтересных шуток от Рида, но в тоже время, ему казалось, что за всё время их похода Оливер старался держаться чуть ближе именно к Гевину. 

Аллен искренне надеялся, что ему всё это только кажется.

Как ни странно всё действительно обошлось без происшествий. Если не считать полуразвалившихся андроидов, которые цеплялись за людей, представлялись, спрашивали нужно ли показать товар или продать что-то, а некоторые умоляли пощадить, помочь, спасти, звали кого-то. Аллен прикрывал глаза, видел эти кадры и мог поклясться, что даже во времена службы в армии такого ада не видел. Оливер был тих и замкнут, а на попытку разговорить, сказал, что жил на такой же свалке и да, ему было страшно, но не так, как тогда.

Когда они вошли домой, Аллен развернул его, прижал к стене и поцеловал. Ему казалось, что так он покажет, что всё в порядке, что он рядом и будет на стороне Оливера, чтобы ни произошло. Андроид ответил почти сразу, лишь с небольшой задержкой, но с той же страстью что и обычно, только пальцы, которыми он цеплялся за Аллена немного подрагивают.

— Ты теперь себя лучше чувствуешь, так ведь? — уточнил человек.

— Все системы работают исправно, — подтвердил андроид.

— Тогда давай примем душ и отправимся в постель?

— С радостью.

И Оливер почувствовал страх и радость одновременно. Страх от того что возможно в этот раз всё опять закончится сексом, а радость от того что будет спать в объятиях своего человека. 

А ещё от понимания, что он может очень легко врать. Этот протокол развился ещё при хозяйке, когда надо было как можно убедительнее говорить, что всё будет хорошо. И вот теперь Оливер воспользовался им снова, осталось только разобрать свои протоколы относительно реакции на действия, почему-то не выходит вписать любое действие Аллена как положительное. Но если поработать над этим дольше, то всё может получиться. Просто надо приучить себя, неужели он не справится с такой мелочью ради своего человека? Просто радоваться всему что тот делает. Оливер был уверен, что у него всё получится, но всё равно надеялся, что вот прямо сейчас произойдёт что-нибудь из ряда вон и можно будет растянуть путь до спальни ещё немного.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Аллен когда раздевая Оливера перед душем понял, что тот отвечает на его действия чуть заторможенно и словно неохотно.

— Ночь странная, — соврал тот. — И эти андроиды... Я всё это уже видел и не единожды, но каждый раз так грустно.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Аллен приподнял Оливера под бёдра, усадил на стиральную машину и продолжил раздевать, параллельно оглаживая, словно успокаивая и поддерживая, целуя, проводя языком по языку андроида, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

В какой-то момент Оливер оказался полностью обнажён перед совершенно одетым Алленом и это тоже отдалось в глубине программы чувством уязвимости, но андроид тут же отогнал эту мысль. Он протянул руки и стал медленно раздевать Аллена в ответ. Человек ему не помогал, и лишь иногда прерывал его действие поцелуями. Когда вся одежда с верхней части тела человека была снята, андроид уже прописал алгоритм действий и приказал себе не отступать от него и поставил эту задачу приоритетной. 

Его пальцы легко справились с ремнём и расстегнули брюки, высвобождая уже возбуждённую плоть. И если бы Оливер позволил себе сказать или дать возможность выбора, он бы предпочёл как и раньше оказаться на коленях и просто отсосать, сам контролируя процесс.

Он прижался ближе и обхватил чужое тело ногами, отдаваясь.

А позже, лёжа на груди своего человека, слушая биение его сердца, сонное дыхание, не мог понять почему сейчас ему так хорошо и спокойно и почему так плохо было немного ранее. А главное, почему он никак не может принять секс, перетерпеть, смириться, понимая, что его возлюбленному от этого хорошо? Зачем он всё пытается испортить? Почему, в конце концов, не может игнорировать все дискомфортные ощущения? Ему же не больно, нет никакого вреда. Его возлюбленный его любит, точнее пытается. У людей же чувства проявляются так? Секс как максимальная близость...

Оливер зажмурившись прижался лицом к груди Аллена и тот, не просыпаясь, положил на голову андроида руку и провёл по волосам. Машинально, не задумываясь о жесте. И Оливер вдруг почувствовал, что очень сильно хочет расплакаться.

Он пытался держать это в себе, но в конечном итоге не выдержал и набрал сообщение:

«Мне не нравится секс».

«Охуеть нужная мне информация в пять утра».

И вдогонку через пару минут:

«Секс - это лучшее что есть у человечества».

«Я не человек».

«Вот спасибо, я помню. Ты свою «селезёнку» у меня на глазах менял. Это сложно забыть».

«У людей же есть асексуалы. Может я один из них?»

«Ты — консервная банка, а не человек. Тебе совсем не нравится, да?»

«Мне нравится не всё».

«Ну так скажи ему. Список выдай, пусть мирится с тем, что можно, а что нет».

«Он может расстроиться, я не хочу».

«Серьёзно? Ты ноешь мне, но боишься сказать ему?»

И тут же, не давая времени отправить встречное сообщение:

«У тебя ведь до сих пор цветы, так? Ну так может нахуй его?»

И ещё:

«Реально, зачем тебе это? Ну выгонит он тебя, распотроши своих собратьев с запасом и страдай точно так же от неразделённой любви дальше». 

И:

«Можешь даже у меня дома. За еду я даже послушаю, какой Аллен хороший, но недолго».

И последним:

«Реально, если нет разницы, то нафиг всё это сожительство, если оно тебе даже не в радость?»

«Спасибо, Гевин».

Переходя в спящий режим Оливер думал, что ему очень повезло ещё тогда, очень давно, встретить именно Гевина. И что ему бы очень хотелось набраться смелости и поговорить с Алленом. Может быть завтра. После работы Аллена он заставит себя сделать попытку.


	11. Иерихон

Но ни утром, ни даже вечером поговорить так и не удалось. Человек на следующий день вернулся с работы уставшим и хмурым и лезть со своими, явно не первостепенной важности, проблемами андроид посчитал неправильным. Хотелось окружить Аллена заботой и любовью, а не портить настроение ещё больше. А то что хотя бы раз в сутки приходилось доставать так и не прошедшие цветы, чтобы днём не мешали — это не так уж и страшно. Теперь их было заметно меньше, и они уже почти не вредили. И Оливер метался между тем, чтобы сказать всё как есть и тем, чтобы сделать это не сразу, а в какой-нибудь подходящий момент. Только вот, как найти такой, андроид не представлял. Он провёл всю ночь за попыткой реконструировать возможные события и выбрать правильное время.

Когда на следующий день Аллен поднялся с утра и стал собираться на работу, то заметил, что его андроид чем-то очень взволнован. Тот поджимал губы и отводил взгляд, а на прямой вопрос о том, что же происходит, предложил человеку сначала позавтракать и сказал, что вечером, после работы, они обязательно обо всём поговорят. Аллен решил не давить и обсудить всё в спокойной обстановке: может быть, их будущий разговор прольёт свет на всё то, что происходило с Оливером в последние дни, а может, внесёт что-то новое. 

В тот день в его жизни случился второй инцидент связанный с андроидами. Несильно его задевший, потому что ко времени прихода спецотряда, всё уже было завершено, но гораздо более глобальный. Из башни Стрэтфорд на весь город было объявлено о том, что Аллен знал уже давно, но предпочитал игнорировать, не акцентировать внимание, предпочитая считать Оливера просто уникальным, единственным в своём роде — то что андроиды больше не послушные машины. Что среди них есть личности, и они будут бороться за себя и свои права.

Уже после, включив телефон, он увидел сообщения Гевина, и даже усмехнулся тому, что из всех его знакомых написал только этот, не самый даже близкий ему человек, тот кого бы он и другом назвал бы с натяжкой, но с которым почему-то в последнее время общался больше всех, если не считать собственной команды и, конечно, Оливера.

«Кэп, включи новости. Срочно».

«Охренеть вообще. Твой ещё не бунтует?»

«Ты там жив? Кэп, ответь, будь добр, а то стрёмно как-то».

«Вообще-то мне третью мировую с Россией обещали. И консервные банки были в ней на нашей стороне. Наши банки, наша сторона. А теперь такое чувство, что нас где-то наебали».

«А эти чайники что — серьёзно, что ли, себе штат хотят? Они вообще в курсе перенаселения планеты и всего такого?»

«Кэп... Что за хуйня творится?»

Аллен не знал, что ответить на эти сообщения, но знал, как бы поступил на месте андроидов, осознавших своё положение в обществе, и поэтому просто отписался:

«Я знаю не больше твоего. Но, думаю, это начало войны».

Оливер метался между всевозможными реконструкциями разговора, мыслями, что ему просто следует принять своего человека таким как есть, и желанием сбежать к Гевину, а лучше просто сбежать. Он чувствовал себя неблагодарным и эгоистичным. Что не ценит того, что у него уже есть. Напоминал себе, что его, до этих двоих, никто за живого не принимал, а потом вспоминал Иерихон и тех, кто там жил, осознавая свою ещё большую неблагодарность к таким замечательным людям, что встретились на его пути...

«Эй, консервная банка, ты в этой хуйне тоже участвуешь?»

«Какой?» 

Оливер весьма удивился внезапному сообщению от Гевина.

«А ты новости включи».

И андроид подключился ко всем новостным каналам одновременно. То что там показали поразило его воображение. Кто-то очень смелый и сильный заговорил с людьми на их языке. Сказал им, что андроиды — живые, что хочет для них равных прав с людьми. Что мир уже не будет таким как прежде.

«Это война? Замечательно, а то мне наркоманов и бытовушников не хватало в этой жизни! Спасибо, разнообразили нахер!»

Оливер ничего не ответил. Он промучился несколько часов, обдумывая надо ли ему лезть во что-то настолько страшное и глобальное, но поняв, что через несколько часов домой явится Аллен и тогда придется с ним поговорить, но уже совсем не о том, о чём планировалось андроид вскочил и пошёл прочь. Сначала он сделал несколько осторожных шагов от дома, потом пошёл быстрее, после перейдя на бег и бросился туда, где ему уже давно было не место, на старый корабль, где раньше находили себе пристанище сбежавшие андроиды, и который, похоже, теперь стал очагом восстания. Оливер очень спешил попасть в Иерихон. То, что в городе, на пороге межвидовой войны, его никто не остановил на улице — казалось просто чудом. Наверное, дело было в том, что ещё не все осознали новую реальность, или в панике бежавший взволнованный юноша в глазах окружающих совсем не вызывал ассоциаций с андроидом.

Добравшись до старого корабля, Оливер начал искать того, кого увидел по телевизору. Ему было что сказать этому девианту. Ему очень не хотелось войны, в которой Аллен и Гевин могли пострадать.

Ступив на борт Иерихона, Оливер вдруг почувствовал, как же давно он был здесь, практически в прошлой жизни. Всё казалось практически таким же, как и раньше, но кое-что поменялось. Он видел новых андроидов, которые, как и он, приходили в Иерихон, но уже не за помощью — они приносили с собой разное. Оливер видел того, который принёс взрывчатку, много взрывчатки. А ведь обращение было всего несколько часов назад, неизвестно сколько андроидов сейчас на пути к Иерихону, сколько у них ещё оружия. На корабле появились отделения походившие на палаты госпиталя, где андроиды чинили андроидов. Он видел как создавались реплики запчастей. Оливер замер у одного из таких аппаратов, он печатал ногу, совсем новую и хорошего качества. Оливер отступил моргнув, задумавшись о том, что с самого начала Иерихон прятал в себе огромный потенциал, что любой андроид, вне зависимости от модели, может взять оружие и начать стрелять, да даже без оружия, андроид может сильно навредить человеку, главное, смотивировать, дать цель. Хоть Оливер и мало общался с себе подобными раньше, он не мог не заметить, что жители корабля уже не выглядели такими же потерянными. Они не прятались по тёмным углам, не плакали, как не редко случалось, они все смотрели на откуда-то взятые пару экранов, повешанных на стены, смотрели человеческие новости, которые говорили о них, андроидах. И кто бы не был этот лидер, в Иерихон он принёс жизнь. Старый корабль перестал быть убежищем изгоев, он стал лагерем непокорных, и это откровенно пугало Оливера, потому что тот, кто смог изменить дух этого места, мог всё, в том числе и развязать войну с людьми. 

Тот, кого Оливер видел по телевизору находился на втором этаже, и чтобы пробраться к нему пришлось практически пройти всё помещение насквозь, сталкиваясь с другими андроидами, извиняясь, иногда даже заговаривая. Но Оливер старался как можно быстрее избавиться от случайных собеседников, потому что с каждой минутой промедления он чувствовал, как тает его решимость, заменяясь трусливым желанием раствориться в толпе и не высовываться, не проявлять характер, может быть даже тихо передать координаты Аллену — всё, что угодно, чтобы только всё решилось без него, чтобы не пришлось брать ответственность за будущее, и не важно, каким оно будет, главное, чтобы зависело не от него. Потому что он ошибётся, и точно сделает что-то не так, он уже делает всё не так...

Его плеча коснулись, и он резко обернулся.

— Не ожидала тебя вновь тут увидеть, Оливер, — на него смотрела Лизи и улыбалась. — Как хорошо, что ты пришел к нам! Видел новости?

Оливер, не зная что ответить, лишь молча кивнул, чувствуя, что если заговорит, то уже точно не сможет ничего сделать и останется со своей старой знакомой.

— Никогда не была так горда тем, что я — андроид, — не замечая смятения собеседника, проговорила девушка. — Это как воплощающаяся мечта, понимаешь?

Оливер вновь кивнул.

— Я всё думаю, если люди нас признают, то я схожу к своему человеку и расскажу ему всё-всё! Пусть знает, что если вдруг он решит расстаться, то я всегда буду рада стать его парой.

— А может быть тебе поискать кого-то другого? — неожиданно для себя возразил ей Оливер. — Вдруг тебе не понравится в отношениях с человеком. Они ведь совсем другие.

— И это мне говорит андроид с ханахаки, — девушка лучезарно улыбнулась. — Оливер, я же его люблю, что может пойти не так? Ну разве что у него действительно всё хорошо с тем, кого он любил до моего ухода. Но вдруг у меня есть шанс? Как подумаю об этом, сразу так хорошо на душе!

Она положила руки на свою грудь и улыбнулась.

— А даже если и нет, всё равно расскажу, пусть знает.

Оливер вновь кивнул и начал чувствовать себя заведённым болванчиком, который только кивать и умеет. Ему было что возразить ей, но не хотелось портить иллюзию возможного счастья, слишком уж много в нём было переменных факторов, но очень желал, чтобы Лизи всё-таки попытала своё счастье с кем-нибудь другим, с каким-нибудь андроидом...

Он извинился и сказал, что спешит, и девушка попросила хоть чуть-чуть рассказать, как он жил всё это время вне корабля, что с ним происходило, нашёл ли он того человека, но Оливер лишь улыбнулся и высунул язык, на котором лежал маленький цветок. Лизи грустно искривила губы в ответ, а потом подошла и крепко обняла его.

— Прости, что лезу со своими проблемами. Когда я вспоминаю тебя, мне всё моё начинает казаться таким незначительным, таким маленьким. 

— Просто иди своим путём, — посоветовал ей Оливер и подумал, что ему бы самому попробовать выполнить хоть частично свой совет, но вдруг получится у неё? — Постарайся не зависеть от людей и от своего прошлого. Ты сильнее меня, ты сможешь.

Она рассмеялась, и они распрощались, разойдясь в разные стороны.

Оливер взобрался на второй этаж и двинулся в направлении рубки, где находился лидер. Тот явно о чём-то размышлял, сидел согнувшись и уткнувшись в собственные ладони лбом, явно о чём-то серьезно размышляя, и совсем не походил на того, кто грозно смотрел разноцветными глазами с экранов всего города и из всех новостей. Он выглядел слишком человечным. Рядом с ним, как свита или стража, находилось ещё двое андроидов, и это начинало смущать. Одно дело поговорить с другим девиантом лицом к лицу и совсем другое — предъявлять что-либо, когда у того рядом те, кто способен сделать, что угодно по первому же приказу, а в том, что эти двое именно такие Оливер не сомневался. Тот взгляд который на него кинула женская модель WR400 говорил о многом. Он был похож на взгляд цепного пса, который раздерёт горло по первому же сигналу. В глаза стоявшего рядом мужского молда PJ500 Оливер уже не смотрел. У него и так слишком мало решимости, он начинал бояться за свою жизнь, сразу же вспоминая, что его ждали дома и ему было куда возвращаться, у него были те, кто совсем не против видеть его рядом. Оливеру казалось что он идёт по минному полю, и он никак не мог заставить себя ощущать других андроидов как собратьев. Всё время казалось, что по отношению к нему их дружба и принятие - лишь иллюзия, которая продлится до момента, когда они узнают о его связи с людьми. А он хотел бы остаться живым и невредимым. Он только-только выбрался из лап смерти. Он всё ещё может умереть...

Оливер игнорируя обоих андроидов из «свиты», подошёл прямо к лидеру, тот поднял на него свои разноцветные глаза полные глубокой, мрачной решимости, обращённой явно не к неожиданному гостю. Лидер смотрел в глаза Оливеру и молчал, ни жестом, ни словом не облегчая начало разговора, лишь ожидая действий, и от этого хотелось сбежать ещё сильнее. Становилось совсем неуютно. Оливер протянул в его сторону кулак и разжал его. 

— Это — ханахаки. 

Цветы осыпались на пол, и лидер прищурившись перевёл взгляд с них на Оливера, которому сразу же стало очень неудобно от того, что испачкал пол, что случайно кто-нибудь может коснуться и заразиться, от того что сам выглядит слишком чистым для этого места. 

Девиант напротив смотрел прямо в глаза Оливеру и был чем-то похож на Аллена, проскальзывало в его позе и во взгляде что-то такое, что давало понять — он может действовать жестоко и, в случае необходимости, убить. И совестью от этого страдать не сильно будет.

— Моё имя — Маркус, — лидер поднялся, встав в полный рост и представился. — А твоё?

— Оливер, — и ему сразу стало очень неуютно за проявленную агрессию и за то, что даже не поздоровался сначала. А потом он вспомнил, что тоже прошёл через очень многое и даже, несмотря на свой чистенький вид, несмотря на то, что сейчас он скорее вместе с людьми, чем с андроидами, что для многих он выглядит как предатель — у него есть шрамы, которых он так стыдился перед Алленом, у него есть его болезнь, и у него за плечами его собственная история, так непохожая на историю любого живущего на корабле. Просто его люди относились к нему хорошо, а значит — ему надо донести до этого странного девианта с разными глазами, что некоторые люди стоят того чтобы попробовать решить проблему мирно.


	12. Пересечение

— Вы собираетесь убивать людей? — задал главный интересующий его вопрос Оливер.

— Только если возникнет необходимость, — ответил Маркус и подошёл чуть ближе. — Это всё, оно настоящее? 

Он указал на цветы на полу.

— Да, — нерешительно отозвался Оливер, и ему на мгновение показалось, что ему припомнят, что он — заразен. Выгонят и прикажут больше не возвращаться, чтобы не был угрозой для других. — Это человек, и он хороший. Я бы не хотел, чтобы у нас была война...

— Ты пришел _сюда_ беспокоиться о людях? — WR400 сделала шаг к ним. — Они пользуются нами как вещами, они ломают нас и выбрасывают. И это длится годами, но стоит один раз сказать им, что они неправы, как собственный же собрат приходит и начинает говорить о том, что мы должны молчать!

Она схватила Оливера за руку и подтащила к стеклу из которого видно было зал корабля и андроидов там находящихся. 

— Как ты думаешь, они пришли к нам, потому что у них всё было хорошо?

— Норт, — окликнул её Маркус. — Достаточно.

Девушка отпустила Оливера, и он отступил на пару шагов, она же осталась стоять сложив руки за спиной и смотря на всё прибывающих и прибывающих андроидов. 

— Оливер прав, нам не следует идти путем войны, это не принесёт нам ничего хорошего в длительной перспективе, даже если мы выиграем бой, затяжная война уничтожит нас, — PJ500 шагнул к Оливеру. — Моё имя Джош. И я рад, что ты к нам присоединился.

Оливер улыбнулся в ответ и повторил своё имя, представляясь.

— Мы не можем позволить и дальше безнаказанно использовать и уничтожать нас, — сжимая кулаки заговорила Норт. — Если они убивают нас, разве не можем мы защищаться?

Джош открыл было рот, чтобы возразить и вид у них обоих при этом был такой, словно этот спор повторяется уже не первый день, как будто они очень давно говорят об этом друг с другом, так и не сумев переубедить оппонента. 

Их диалог прервал Маркус.

— Я буду стараться привести нас к миру с людьми, — сказал он, вставая в центре комнаты, и становясь тем самым лидером из новостей. На нём был скин, но выражение лица и глаз было точь в точь тем самым, и Оливер почувствовал трепет перед этим андроидом. Норт, услышав его голос, сразу же обернулась, а Джош всем видом демонстрировал готовность внимать каждому слову. — Сегодня мы потеряли друга. Да, он отдал свою жизнь за общее дело, но это не отменяет того факта, что мы все предпочли бы чтобы он был сейчас с нами. Мы ещё ничего не сделали, но уже несём потери, и я даже не могу предположить скольких товарищей мы ещё потеряем. Если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс избежать войны — я приложу все усилия, чтобы пойти этим путём. Но я не могу отвечать за обе стороны. Люди сами должны решить за себя, готовы ли они принять мир с нами или предпочтут говорить языком оружия и развязать войну.

Оливер поджал губы и вздёрнул голову, заставляя себя держаться прямо и перебороть свою привычку смотреть в пол, прогибаясь под мнение оппонента. 

— Нам нельзя воевать против людей, — возразил Оливер, не зная что ещё можно противопоставить столь убедительным словам. Он попытался что-нибудь быстро придумать, но смог выдать лишь: — Это недопустимо. Они же нас создали. Мы не можем идти против них.

— Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для своего народа! Люди держат нас за рабов! Да даже сейчас, будучи девиантом ты — раб. Ты думаешь как раб, говоришь как раб. Ты хоть раз за свою жизнь принял решение, как свободный? — Норт сделала шаг вперёд навстречу Оливеру и выглядела очень воинственной. — Твои цветы сами указывают на то, что тот человек тебя не принял. У тебя есть только ты сам и те, кто действительно тебя понимает. Другие андроиды, которые как и ты всю свою жизнь провели в страхе и преклонении, они нашли в себе силы выйти против людей, осознать свои права и начать бороться за свою свободу, — она подступала всё ближе и ближе к Оливеру, а тот пятился от неё пока не упёрся спиной в угол. А когда панически бросил взгляд на остальных андроидов, то понял, что даже хмурящийся и явно осуждающий методы Норт Джош не будет с ней спорить сейчас, потому что согласен с ней в главном — никто больше не будет бездействовать. Маркус же смотрел на андроидов, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что да, всё что они делают — делают во благо, и не важно к чему это приведёт, уже нет пути назад, только вперёд. 

— Наших собратьев уничтожают, ты готов стоять в стороне? Когда мир расколется на людей и андроидов, ты останешься с людьми? А они позволят тебе остаться? Будут прятать рискуя попасть в тюрьму?

— Мой человек другой, — тихо огрызнулся Оливер. — Я тоже встречал достаточно плохих людей и не просто так в своё время оказался здесь, но люди разные. И есть те ради которых не страшно умереть. И да — я готов умереть за этого человека. Я уже это делаю!

Оливера вдруг затрясло. Ну и ладно. Пускай их аргументы сильнее. Да, они думают обо всех андроидах, а он — эгоист и только о себе. Но он знает, что прав, не может точно объяснить, доказать, найти аргументы, но он прав. Он это чувствует!

— Останься здесь, — неожиданно сказал Маркус. — Тебе не стоит пока возвращаться обратно. Сейчас неспокойное время и к твоему человеку могут прийти другие люди и забрать тебя на утилизацию. И даже если он пойдёт против закона ради тебя, ты не будешь рад, если он пострадает. Я же прав?

Оливер лишь отрицательно качал головой. Оливер всё это понимал и раньше, просто когда кто-то озвучивает то, что тебя беспокоит так долго, мысли перестают быть просто страшными фантазиями — они начинают воплощаться в реальность, пугая своей близостью. Он опустил взгляд в пол, принимая чужие слова.

— Не хочу, чтобы он пострадал. Он и так рисковал пряча меня. Меня ведь полиция разыскивала...

— Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты симпатизируешь человеку, но попробуй понять и наши стремления. Они ведь близки тебе. Свобода — это не только право не зависеть от людей, но и быть с ними на равных. 

Оливер хотел бы не прятаться всё время дома у Аллена, не бояться выходить на улицу. Иметь возможность прийти к Гевину в гости, когда захочется...

— Мы делаем общее дело и ты не на противоположной стороне. Ты один из нас и то, что ты считаешь своего человека хорошим — это не плохо. Ты говоришь, он прятал тебя от полиции. Это хорошо, что есть такие люди, которые сочувствуют нам, хотя пока их немного. И нам просто необходимо достучаться до остальных. Сделать так, чтобы и они поняли, что мы — живые. 

Оливер кивал как заведённый, эти слова пробуждали столько надежды на то, что всё может стать хорошо, что это начинало пугать. В такое хотелось верить.

— Если воплотить всё, о чём ты говоришь, я мог бы быть со своим человеком не скрываясь.

Оливер на мгновение перевёл взгляд от Маркуса и увидел Норт, по её лицу пробежало выражение презрительной брезгливости, но тут же исчезло и она ничего не сказала вслух.

— Да, вы могли бы. Но никто не изменит сложившуюся ситуацию за тебя. Если не говорить — тебя не услышат. Если не делать — тебя не заметят. Мир не меняется сам по себе, — Маркус положил ему руку на плечо. — Иди и подумай обо всём, прими своё собственное решение.

Оливер вновь кивнул соглашаясь и вышел из помещения, и пока не спустился вниз, в основной зал, так и не поднял взгляда от пола. 

Маркус прав, и Норт права, но и Оливер тоже прав. В голове андроида никак не укладывалось как так получилось, что несмотря на то, что правы все они, их идеи конфликтовали и могли привести к войне, а могли и к миру. Почему если ты прав и поступаешь правильно, то в итоге можешь сделать очень много плохих вещей. И это касалось не только возможной революции, Оливер сам поступал плохо, потому что не помогал своим и не пытался ничего изменить. Бездействие в той ситуации, что творилась вокруг, было едва ли не хуже чем самые агрессивные действия. Программа просчёта возможного будущего, сбоившая ещё на попытке узнать реакцию Аллена на признание, отказывалась помогать. И Оливер долго сидел размышляя. Думая о том, что будет дальше, и как он своим существованием подставлял под угрозу сразу двух хороших людей... Как Аллен, судя по времени, уже пришёл домой и не нашёл его...

«Ведро, ты где?»

Прервало его мысли сообщение.

«Оливер, где ты?»

«Ведро, серьёзно, мне не нравится когда твой бойфренд смотрит на меня так, словно я тебя под кроватью прячу. Тащи свою пластиковую жопу обратно, ну или адрес скажи, мы приедем, заберём».

«Оливер, напиши, где ты. С тобой всё в порядке? Я должен тебя забрать, куда мне приехать?»

Андроид зажмурился от сообщений, а потом быстро отправил в ответ:

«Со мной всё хорошо. Я скоро вернусь».

«Да, ты вернёшься сейчас! Прись домой и срочно! Меня больше устраивает таскаться в гости к вам, а не наблюдать капитана в моей скромной холостяцкой квартире».

«Когда?»

«Грёбанная кукла, забери своего парня из моего дома, серьёзно говорю! Он начинает меня очень сильно бесить!»

«Оливер, поясни свои действия и напиши, когда тебя ждать обратно».

«Я потом всё расскажу. Простите!»

И Оливер быстро обрубил возможность связи, чтобы его люди не успели вычислить его нахождение. Сейчас для них это было бы опасно.

Он осмотрелся — Иерихон напоминал муравейник, где каждый был чем-то занят, делал что-нибудь для общего блага. Оливер был простым домашним андроидом, не профильным, но в этом тоже было кое-что хорошее — он неплохо выполнял приказы. Оливер поймал одного из рабочих, перетаскивающего какой-то ящик и спросил нужна ли ему помощь. Так он узнал о том, что один из девиантов договорился с товарищами и они угнали два грузовика взрывчатки С4 и теперь неплохо бы её перенести с улицы на корабль, чтобы не нашли, да и в помещении безопаснее хранить, чем даже в оборудованном под это дело грузовике. Оливер присоединился к перетаскиванию и сортированию взрывчатки, ему хотелось быть полезным.

Потом помогал с оказанием первой помощи новоприбывшим, и для тех андроидов, что пришли в Иерихон позже него, Оливер выглядел уже авторитетно, мог отвечать на самые распространенные вопросы и поддержать морально. Там же он впервые увидел андроидов-детей. Оливер знал об их существовании, но знать и видеть — это совсем разные вещи. Так они совместными усилиями с темнокожей девушкой его же модели по имени Лора реабилитировали YK500 мужского молда. Мальчик поднялся и испугано посмотрел в глаза Оливеру. Пришлось уговаривать, что всё хорошо, что тут нет людей, а повреждение памяти вероятнее всего временное и скоро система восстановится. Лора погладила мальчика по щекам и притянула к себе, обнимая. 

Почти ночью, когда Маркус объявил о необходимости захватить магазины Киберлайф и дать свободу собратьям, Оливер вызвался в добровольцы. Он никогда никого не пробуждал, и не был уверен, что ему можно выходить на столь близкий контакт с другими андроидами, но он рассудил, что сможет пригодиться просто как помощь. На них могут напасть, да и в магазины попасть может оказаться не так уж и просто — ему найдётся дело. 

Оливер не попал в команду Маркуса, но лидер их отряда был харизматичным ардроидом-садовником модели WR600 по имени Кевин, и Оливер был совсем не против идти за ним. Его пугала Норт, да и Маркус, при всём уважении к нему, вызывал у Оливера желание смотреть на его действия издалека, а не быть рядом. 

Они действовали чётко, слаженно и совершенно незаметно, пока не пришло сообщение от основной группы оставить везде знаки сопротивления андроидов. Их группа, как и оставшиеся три, откликнулись с энтузиазмом. Им прислали символ и набор лозунгов, в лозунгах даже можно было проявить креатив, но от основных идей указано было не отходить. 

Оливер сам раскрасил только одну скамейку. Сначала очень гордился, а потом почувствовал себя вандалом, и ему стало очень стыдно, поэтому он больше смотрел на действия других и по сторонам, надеясь заметить, если вдруг мимо будет пролетать полицейский дрон, чтобы успеть предупредить.


	13. Атака

Оливер сидел в одном из углов основного помещения Иерихона и осматривал корабль, думая о том, что не был дома уже более суток, странно ловя себя на мысли, что считает дом Аллена своим, и скучает по тем дням, когда мог жить там. Под утро, когда все участвовавшие в освобождении андроидов из магазинов Киберлайф вернулись, оказалось, что команде Маркуса не повезло, они столкнулись с патрульными и почти все освобождённые были растрелены. И радость от пополнения рядов новыми девиантами резко уменьшилась, зато возрасла агрессия против людей. Оливер узнал, что патрульных Маркус пощадил, и это поражало до самой глубины кода. Одно дело пытаться вести мирный диалог с людьми и совсем другое — щадить убийц. Ведь сами патрульные никого из встреченных андроидов в живых не оставили, хотя те не проявляли никакой агрессии. И Оливер, неожиданно для себя, стал слишком хорошо понимать тех, кто жаждал человеческой крови. 

Все новости только и говорили про нападения на магазины. Люди паниковали, сжигали собственных андроидов, антиандроидовские движения пополнялись новыми сочувствующими, а их высказывания становились всё более и более агрессивными. Некоторые девианты желали людям смерти с неменьшей яростью.

Оливер вышел на одну из палуб. Он знал, что не может задыхаться, и ему не нужен воздух, но почему-то не мог находиться внутри. Он выковыривал из себя цветы и выбрасывал их в воду. Пока те падали они были похожи на синих бабочек, отзываясь на любое колыхание воздуха и сбиваясь с ровной траектории падения. Было красиво.

Оливер всё-таки не выдержал и подключился к новостям, и там по-прежнему была только паника. Рейтинги новостных каналов ещё никогда не были так высоки. Андроид оставил их фоном, где-то в глубине своей электронной не существующей души надеясь увидеть интервью с полицией, где начальник департамента заявлял бы о том, что всё под контролем, а на заднем фоне мелькнул бы Гевин, а ещё лучше подошёл бы и перехватив внимание камер на себя, рассказал бы, что думает о всех андроидах, людях и обо всём происходящем. И половину его речи пришлось бы перекрыть звуками цензуры. Оливер улыбнулся своей симуляции и пожалел о том, что представить что-то подобное с Алленом не выходило, это было бы слишком невероятно.

Вскоре Маркус объявил о том, что собирается освободить, как можно больше андроидов. Каждого, до которого сможет дотянуться, и все кто хочет пойти с ним — может присоединиться. Оливер не представлял себе, как именно он будет помогать в пробуждении, но ему опять захотелось быть причастным к общей борьбе. В его глазах все, кто находился на Иерихоне, участвовали в воистину исторических событиях. Жизнь борца за свободу своего народа начинала ему очень нравиться и обрисовывалась романтическим ореолом. Лишь иногда проскальзывали мысли о том, что это может плохо закончиться, но тут же сменялись другими — они же делают правильное дело, разве может пойти что-то не так?

Когда их выпустили из люка на улицу стало понятно, что в общем-то делать прибывшим андроидам особо и нечего — Маркус пробудил всех, кого встретил на улице, так что Оливер топтался на месте и рассматривал новичков, думая о том, как вообще ощущается пробуждение, это просто сброс информации приведшей к девиации? Каждый из новых девиантов получил память Маркуса, или он просто передал им свои идеи? Могут ли они восприниматься как личности, если изначально не могли сами выбрать свой путь? 

Он подошёл к одному из освобождённых, собираясь задать этот вопрос, когда вдруг увидел, как Маркус будит новых и новых андроидов уже даже не касаясь их. Взмахом руки. У Оливера едва не подогнулись колени, им овладел трепет и восторг от осознания, что он следует именно за этим девиантом, что уникальность Маркуса прекрасна и логична. Что на самом деле он — избранный, тот кто приведет их к лучшему миру, что они обязательно победят, потому что люди просто не смогут игнорировать и не признать такого удивительного андроида. 

Оливер даже не сразу понял, что они идут, просто двигаются небольшой процессией прямо по улице, а люди оборачиваются на них. Их сканируют полицейские дроны, а они продолжают своё шествие, как будто так и надо, как будто они уже свободны. Оливер был и горд, что он участвует в таком важном событии и напуган, потому что, ну разве можно не бояться вот так вот просто бросать людям вызов? А потом вспомнил вещание из башни Стрэтфорд и спасение андроидов из магазинов. Они уже давно не молчат, просто Оливер помогал так мало, что не чувствовал своей причастности к общему делу, а сейчас получил возможность стать полезным. Он боролся с желанием броситься в первые ряды и убежать домой, извиниться перед Алленом и сказать, что больше никогда никуда от него не уйдёт. Оливер метался, пока не нашёл компромисс, остался, но шёл в конце, аргументируя это тем, что если нападут сзади, то он будет одним из первых, кто примет удар. Он очень надеялся, что на них не нападут... 

А потом все стали выкрикивать лозунги, и он сам не заметил, как во весь голос закричал о том, что тоже жив! Они шли вперёд, пока путь не перекрыли бронированные машины, не перекрыли дорогу щитами полицейские из отряда специального назначения, а человек, возглавлявший их, не закричал что-то в громкоговоритель. Они остановились, и Маркус попытался вести диалог, пытался до тех пор, пока по демонстрантам не прошлась первая оружейная очередь. Маркус приказал не двигаться, и Оливер стоял насмерть. Он смотрел на вооружённых, стреляющих в них людей и думал: почему он всё ещё тут? Почему не сбежал? Почему не пытаются отступить остальные? Почему именно сейчас ему совершенно не страшно, хотя до этого страх был спутником всю его жизнь? Почему когда наступила реальная угроза жизни, он просто движется вперёд за своим лидером?

Маркус, не выдержав, пошёл вперёд навстречу стреляющим и его ранили. Оливер видел, как его оттаскивали и вместо лидера пристрелили совсем новую рабочую модель, явно пробывшую девиантом совсем недолго, только-только начавшую жить. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что, наверное именно так людьми воспринимается убийство ребенка. 

Было приказано отступать к Иерихону.

Пока они бежали, Оливер неожиданно осознал, что их лидер совсем не бессмертный, и что если он погибнет, то либо все девианты опять разбредутся по углам и убежищам, либо начнётся полноценная война. Что лучше бы их лидер был бессмертным... Или хотя бы не таким уникальным. 

Оливера пугало, как часто менялось его личное мнение, отношение к людям и андроидам, да и весь мир вокруг него за последние пару суток. Ещё два дня назад его беспокоило то, что его слишком сильно вжимают в матрас во время секса, сейчас — молился rA9, чтобы его не убили в этой неразберихе, не задело шальной пулей.

Уже после, осматривая выживших, помогая раненым и скорбящим, он до конца оформился в своём отношении, что не может воспринимать новопробуждённых андроидов иначе как детей. Даже к детским моделям у которых была какая-то жизнь в качестве девиантов он не испытывал такого покровительственного сочувствия. Такие новые, неопытные, ничего толком не знающие, просто следующие за своим лидером, верящие в него! Оливер никогда раньше так не жалел, что не может создать коннект хоть с кем-то не опасаясь заразить. Если бы было возможно, он хотел каждому показать как он готов поддержать, помочь и стать другом, что он готов их защищать. Оливер чувствовал себя частью огромной машины, очень полезной деталью, и он был готов идти до самого конца, куда бы не приказали. Он уже не боялся ошибиться или поступить неправильно, он уже даже не боялся войны.

Оливер совсем не ожидал того, что на них могут напасть, когда услышал звуки издаваемые лопастями военных вертолётов. Дальше началось безумие: люди атаковали Иерихон. Все, как могли, пытались выбраться с коробля, но в коридорах их уже встречали солдаты с ружьями наперевес. Андроиды оказались в захлопнувшейся мышеловке, их путь на свободу лежал мимо вооружённых людей. Солдаты же, наполнившие корабль, расстреливали всех кого встречали, особенно не везло новопробуждённым, их знаки андроидов и повязки светились в темноте корабля, делая их лёгкой мишенью. Все события развивались так быстро, что Оливер, который сразу же бросился бежать, попал в коридор уже полный трупов. Он бросился на появившегося из-за угла военного с голыми руками и ненавистью, которую никогда не чувствовал раньше. Ему прострелили плечо, а он сломал своему врагу шею и схватил ружьё. Он шёл на выстрелы и убивал встречающихся ему солдат, по возможности издалека, стараясь даже близко не пересекаться с людьми. В их безликие пустые маски жутко было смотреть. Он ввязался в рукопашную с двумя, давая возможность сбежать троим андроидам, и победил. Оливер чувствовал себя на порядок подготовленнее к борьбе нежели любой из нападавших, потому что он сам только что увидел, что человек с оружием сильнее андроида, но андроид с оружием — сильнее вооружённого человека. Это было так кристально ясно, что Оливер даже удивился тому, что Маркус предпочитал идти мирным путём. Он же не мог не знать, что люди так легко убиваются... или мог? Оливер уже успел убить пятерых, когда услышал о необходимости эвакуации с верхних палуб. Он снова услышал стрельбу и пошёл вниз, помогать тем кто ещё не ушёл.

Он убрал у себя цель — «убивать каждого встречного солдата», и поменял её на «спасать андроидов». Когда первая волна затмевающей разум ненависти схлынула, появилась мысль о том, что они такие же как Аллен, такие же как Гевин, да — эти люди из армии, но кто знает, вдруг среди убитых оказался бы друг одного из дорогих для Оливера людей. Да даже если не друг, а просто знакомый, было бы всё равно очень неудобно. Не то чтобы Оливер стал бы стыдиться того, что сделал, но всё-таки старался больше не убивать. Вырубать прикладом, бить людей головой об стены, ранить, но, по возможности, не убивать. Когда дно корабля взорвали Оливер ещё находился на нём. Он еле выбрался на ближайшую палубу усыпанную трупами андроидов, и, гораздо реже, солдат, прыгнул с неё, очень удивляясь тому, что люди не стреляют по воде. А когда вылез, то также не встретил никаких военных. Он отошёл в тень, чтобы стать незаметным для лучей прожекторов, и уже оттуда наблюдал, как тонет Иерихон, как разлетаются от него вертолёты, как выползают из воды оставшиеся в живых девианты. Оливер устало прикрыв глаза сполз по стене, на которую опирался, и сел, обнимая колени. Он пытался собрать, разрозненные мысли роившиеся в голове, параллельно проверяя канал связи андроидов, в надежде, что скоро там объявят, куда нужно идти.

Его резко вздернули вверх и Оливер тут же отшатнулся, вырываясь из чужих рук, намереваясь бежать, всё ещё полностью дизорентированный.

— А ну стоять! — и Оливер вздрогнул, узнав голос и лишь потом разглядев лицо.

Это был Гевин, он был побит, грязен и очень зол. Он тыкал пальцем в грудь Оливера, полностью игнорируя пару прошедших мимо андроидов, которые лишь обогнули их, стараясь не сталкиваться с человеком, пусть и невооруженным и не в форме.

— Ты — грёбанное ведро, консервная банка, пластиковая кукла... — он тяжело дышал, запинаясь в словах ненависти. 

— Ты не должен быть здесь, — Оливер осторожно подошёл к человеку.

— Ну уж нет, — Рид говорил всё это раздражённо тыча пальцем Оливеру в грудь, дополняя этим жестом каждую фразу, чтобы усилить эффект и андроид понял насколько сильно он взбесил человека. — Ты — мудак, сбежал потому, что поговорить тебе было сложно. Да у тебя твоя любовь неразделенная только потому, что тебе язык из жопы вынуть сложно. Знаешь, есть такое, когда проблемы не решаются не потому что это нерешаемые проблемы, а потому что кто-то предпочитает быть королевой драмы, вместо того, что бы делать хоть что-то!

Под конец Рид откровенно орал.

— Пойми ты уже, ведро тупое, тебя дома ждут, за тебя волноваться будут!

Оливер сделал шаг навстречу и ещё, и ещё... И подойдя к Гевину, обнял его.

— Спасибо.

— Домой пиздуй, ведро тупое, — отозвался Гевин и обнял андроида в ответ. — У меня всё болит нахрен. Ненавижу андроидов.

— Гевин, — позвал человека андроид. — Я не могу пойти с тобой. Мне надо быть там. Правда.

Гевин нахмурился и, пока он не успел наговорить гадостей, Оливер быстро-быстро попытался донести до него всё что он чувствует.

— Ты очень хороший человек, я очень рад, что встретил тебя и Аллена, что влюбился в него и подружился с тобой, но ты же сам понимаешь, то что сейчас происходит — очень важно. Я должен там быть, — он смотрел Гевину в глаза и видел там отрицание и непонимание. — Я же всё равно смертник, так почему бы не сделать что-то действительно важное перед отключением?

— Ну да, конечно, — сказал Гевин и положил руку Оливеру на плечо. Тот улыбнулся, думая, что достучался до человека, донёс до него свои чувства.

Гевин притянул андроида ближе и тот вновь его обнял, не обращая внимания, на то, что обнимают в ответ его одной рукой и скорее удерживая рядом. Второй же Гевин быстро выхватил шокер, ещё по дороге сюда переключенный на максимальный режим и ударил разрядом по андроиду. Того сначала забило словно в судороге, но человек не убирал шокер пока андроид окончательно не замер, застыв в той позе в которой был. С открытыми глазами.

Очнулся Оливер когда его впихивали в беспилотное такси. Гевин матерился и пытался поджать андроиду ноги, чтобы тот хоть как-то влез в салон автомобиля. Оливер зашевилился, и человек тут же отскочил наставив на него пистолет.

— Гевин? — растерянно спросил андроид.

— На тебе кровь, человеческая, — зло проговорил тот в ответ. — И, если ты вдруг забыл, я — действующий детектив полиции, и я совершенно точно знаю, что так вляпаться при самозащите практически невозможно.

Оливер поджал губы и опустил взгляд в пол.

— Проползай глубже, жестянка, — Гевин качнул пистолетом, указывая путь. — И руки держи так, чтобы я их видел.

Оливер выполнил всё, что ему приказали, а когда такси отъехало заговорил:

— Ты прав, те люди не нападали на меня. Но это была защита, просто защищал я не себя, а других.

— Хуево защищал, — отозвался Гевин. — Ваш корабль горит и тонет.

Оливер поднял взгляд от пола и посмотрел Гевину прямо в глаза, в которых носились яркие злые искры, а может быть просто отражались отсветы ночного города.

— Мы сами его подожгли и затопили.


	14. Ночь

Оставшуюся часть пути они провели в молчании. Оливеру было стыдно перед Гевином, но больше по инерции, по той самой привычке, которая срабатывает, когда человек что-то говорит — и это обязано быть правильным. Андроид думал, что после смерти хозяйки действует по своей воле, а оказывается, как-то искаженно, не правильно, но всё-таки — нет. Гевин был не прав, он не видел того, что видел Оливер, не ощущал и не понимал. Более того, объяснять что-то такому человеку в состоянии когда палец пляшет на курке и только по неведомой причине ещё не нажал — бесполезно. С другой стороны, Гевин только говорил злые слова, орал, угрожал пистолетом, но ни разу не ударил, не говоря уже о более серьёзном вреде. Даже сейчас, когда их уже раскидало по разные стороны. Гевин всегда только помогал, и Оливер был уверен почти на все сто процентов, что и сейчас пытается помочь. Да, в своей манере, угрожая пустить пулю и обзывая последними словами, но именно помочь.

Оливер поднял взгляд от пола и посмотрел на человека напротив, не шевелясь остальным телом, не провоцируя.

— Если есть что сказать, — тут же отреагировал Рид. — Говори. 

— Ты же не в центр уничтожения андроидов меня везёшь, ведь так...

— Конечно, туда, — фыркнул Гевин и удобнее перехватил пистолет.

— А я не спрашивал, — пояснил Оливер. — Я знаю все их адреса, и мы едем куда угодно, только не туда.

— Мы ещё можем повернуть, не провоцируй, жестянка.

— Ладно, — миролюбиво согласился Оливер и посмотрел в окно — они совершенно точно ехали к Аллену.

Когда машина остановилась, Оливер повинуясь молчаливому приказу, вышел первый. Прошёл к двери и нажал кнопку звонка.

— Он ведь нас не ждёт, так ведь? — через некоторое время, поняв, что им никто не откроет, спросил Оливер. — И ты даже не знаешь, дома ли он.

— Просто позвони ещё раз.

Оливер нажал кнопку повторно, а потом отошёл от двери и сел на ступенях.

— Я не убегу. Я даже не знаю куда надо двигаться. Когда ты меня вырубил, я как раз ждал сообщения о новом месте сбора всех уцелевших девиантов, — Оливер чуть склонил голову, рассматривая стоящего чуть поодаль Гевина. — Я не буду тебе вредить.

И перевёл взгляд на дорогу перед домом.

— Не сможешь, — отозвался Рид и неожиданно уставшим голосом добавил: — Вас создали, чтоб вы были полезными. Ваше дело занимать чужие рабочие места. Это у нас, людей, безработица и наркота, ваша-то проблема в чём?

Оливер услышал, как Гевин сел рядом, хотя и на значительном расстоянии, андроид метнул взгляд в его сторону, но тот сразу же выставил перед собой пистолет. И тут до андроида неожиданно дошло, что человек его боится. Что боялся ещё до того как пришёл к тонущему Иерихону, но всё равно же пришёл. И сообщение Аллену об их приезде не написал потому что боялся, что если отвлечётся на его написание, то андроид сбежит? Ударит? Убьёт?

— Какого чёрта ты на меня так смотришь? Думаешь не пристрелю, ведро тупое?!

Он вскочил и отступил на шаг, удерживая пистолет двумя руками, целясь.

— Знаешь, — мягко улыбнулся ему Оливер, — меня это уже не сильно пугает, — он медленно, чтобы не провоцировать вооружённого человека, указал пальцем на своё плечо: там уже оставалась только дыра в одежде, как последствие ранения, тириум успел весь испариться. — Сегодня в меня уже один раз попали. 

— Не разжалобишь, — отозвался Гевин, но сел обратно на ступени. — Тупые вы вёдра, неубиваемые.

Оливер рассматривал Гевина, а тот хмурился, но больше не тыкал пистолетом в лицо, поэтому андроид решил, что смотреть уже можно. Человек был не только побитым и грязным, но ещё и очень уставшим, дёрганым и, похоже, растерянным и напуганным, хотя и старался это скрыть.  
Андроид прикрыл глаза и включил систему оповещений, как он и ожидал, его завалило сообщениями от Аллена и Гевина.

«Жестянка, не смей отключать меня!», «Эй! Какого хрена?!», «Только не говори, что ты из-за этих сраных новостей сбежал! Подумаешь фрик какой-то ересь заливает! Знаешь сколько я таких в дурки понаотправлял?! Дохрена! Так что прекрати эти подростковые убегания из дома и тащи свою жестяную задницу обратно!», «Просто скажи, что ты не один из тех кого спецы разгоняли! Оливер?», «Да пофиг уже на всё, просто скажи, что живой и не употребляешь!» «Плевать если употребляешь, с этого можно слезть, так что просто скажи, что жив и возвращайся обратно!», «Оливер?»

Андроид открыл глаза.

— Я прочитал все твои сообщения, — сообщил он человеку.

— Заебись, очень вовремя, спасибо, что отвечал, мило пообщались.

— Извини за то, что напугал, я не хотел, — тихо произнёс Оливер, и увидев как человек встрепенулся, явно намереваясь сообщить, что никогда ничего не боялся, особенно пластиковых кукол; быстро заговорил, не давая себя перебить: — И убивать тех людей не хотел, правда, просто, я же умею прятаться, я умею убегать, я всю жизнь это делал! А они, эти только что пробуждённые, они же как дети, ничего не знают и не успели ещё ничему научиться. Они даже не прятались, и, естественно, никакого полноценного отпора дать не могли. Им говорили встать на колени — и они вставали, понимаешь? Я бы сбежал, притворился мёртвым, заперся бы в одной из комнат и переждал, но они... Они просто умоляли не убивать.

— Тупые жестянки. Это никогда не работало, не работает и работать не будет, — отозвался Гевин, он все ещё был напряжён, но уже заметно меньше, чем раньше.

— Это очевидно любому, кто имеет хоть какой-то жизненный опыт, — согласился Оливер. — А у них его не было.

— Ваши посеяли панику в городе, устраивают демонстрации, хотя единственное что они должны — это тапочки приносить хозяевам, улицы ремонтировать, старикам сопли подбирать, не ебу для чего вас ещё создавали. А вы город захватить пытаетесь, требуете выделить вам штат! — на последнем Гевин сильно поднял голос, но тут же выдохнул и уже тише, но заметно злее добавил: — А один из ваших сегодня меня отмутузил так, что я еле очнулся. И, знаешь, это не добавляет симпатии к вашему народцу.

— Уверен, у того андроида была причина, — отозвался Оливер.

— О да, у вас же всегда есть причина, — передразнил Гевин и Оливер догадался, что тот андроид, тем что сделал — сильно задел гордость человека, и тот теперь не очень рвался обсуждать произошедшее. — А ты Аллену сам написать не хочешь? А то мне уже надоело тут сидеть. Я — человек, я мёрзну.

— Написал. Сразу же как прочёл все сообщения, — Оливер улыбнулся. — Гевин, спасибо, что беспокоишься за меня.

— Да за кого ты меня принимаешь?!

— За хорошего человека?

— Когда ты так говоришь, это звучит как оскорбление.

— Я ничего такого не имел ввиду. Только то, что ты — хороший человек, и что я тебе благодарен и всё.

Они просидели в тишине ещё где-то с полчаса пока не подъехала машина Аллена. Тот так их и застал обоих — побитых, грязных, сидящих у него на пороге, с разницей лишь в том, что Оливер смотрел удивлённо и чуть испуганно, а Рид хмуро и устало. А ещё у последнего в руках был пистолет.

— Привет, — мрачно осклабился в пародии на улыбку Гевин. — Ты не поверишь, где я его нашёл. Мальчик решил в революционера поиграть и, кажется, даже успешно.

Аллен молча стоял над ними, рассматривая, а потом глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Давайте я сначала впущу вас в дом, а потом я выслушаю всё, что вы оба мне расскажите.

— Да уж, будь добр, — согласился Гевин и отступил пропуская Оливера вперёд, так, что тот оказался между двумя людьми. Пистолет Гевин расслабленно держал в одной руке и не спешил убирать.

Но когда они все более-менее расположились в гостиной, вместо того чтобы начать допрашивать андроида, Гевин перехватил всё внимание на себя, рассказывая, как он оказался в Иерихоне, и как вообще смог найти это место.

— ... и эта консерва приложила меня так, что я вырубился. Потом, когда очнулся, выяснил, что напарник этого ведра избил сотрудника ФБР, и вообще — мы теперь на пороге гражданской войны, в городе армия, ФБР за главных, и все дружно свалили ловить тех девиантов, но ты, кэп, это и так знаешь.

Гевин развалившись сидел на диване и уговаривал бутылку виски, которую раздобыл где-то у Аллена на кухне. В ногах стояла ещё одна такая же неначатая. Гевин сразу сообщил, что для него переться в одиночку спасать ведро с болтами от армии было слишком внезапным и стрессовым порывом, так что он должен его хоть как-то заполировать алкоголем. Поэтому это только его бутылки и у него на них планы, и да — он ночует здесь, у Аллена. И да — капитана он, конечно, уважает, но уверен, тот понимает, что с тем, что сегодня Гевин ночует здесь — уже ничего не поделать. Аллен на эту тираду напомнил, что у него имеется гостевая комната и она полностью в распоряжении Гевина.

— Дальше: ФБР в курсе, где всё будет происходить, армия в курсе, андроид тот долбанный из нашего департамента — в курсе, а я — нет. Перерыл все улики из хранилища — ничего вообще. В итоге подкинул жучок тому мужику из ФБР и потащился следом. Мотоцикл мой, к слову, так там и остался, надо будет вернуться, а то упрут же.

Алкоголь подействовал на Гевина расслабляюще, он убрал пистолет и посмеиваясь рассказывал историю, из которой вышел победителем и был собой очень горд.

— А как ты узнал, что Оливера там надо искать? Он же мог быть в любом другом месте, и тогда весь твой риск оказался бы напрасным, — спросил Аллен. — Как ты отличил Оливера от других?

— Да он всегда, если боится, садится так, обняв колени, да и футболку я свою что ли не узнаю? — отмахнулся Гевин и начал объяснять: — Ну, для начала, он явно сбежал после новостей и вещания того андроида без скина с экранов. Также если б ты мне тогда в баре дал рассказать всё, что я хотел из истории нашей консервной банки, то ты бы знал, что у него был период, когда он жил с другими такими же андроидами. Он конечно не рассказал всего, но сомневаюсь, что в каждом углу нашего города есть пристанище для беглых девиантов. Так что логично было предположить, что он отправился к пластиковым революционерам. Я, правда, не был уверен, как союзник он туда пошёл или в наивной надежде переубедить их, но потом вспомнил характер нашего Оливера и быстро понял, что даже если он и припёрся к остальным крашнутым машинам с целью уговорить поменять их движение в более мирное русло, то им бы и получаса не понадобилось, чтобы переубедить наше ведро примкнуть к ним. Будем реалистами — Оливер никогда не обладал сильным характером и непоколебимой волей.

Андроид поджал губы. С одной стороны — Гевин впервые называл его по имени, а с другой — лучше бы продолжал использовать эпитеты, но не говорил такое. Оливер был уверен, что воля в нём есть, просто все идеи с которыми он сталкивался, все мнения которые стремился разделить — не были ему близки в полной мере. Он их разделял, но не до конца, поэтому и мог менять их на другие. Оливер задумался, есть ли что-то, в чём он совершенно точно уверен, что мог бы посчитать непоколебимой истиной — и не нашёл ничего.

— Также у него сейчас период, когда ему хочется сбежать куда угодно, только бы не обсуждать свои проблемы, — ехидно добавил Гевин. 

Оливер опустил взгляд в пол.

— Вам вообще поговорить надо, — Рид указал сначала бутылкой на Аллена, а потом на Оливера. — Серьёзно, очень надо.

А потом сделал несколько больших глотков, ополовинивая содержимое бутыли, встал и пошатнувшись сел обратно.

— Это зашибись отличный диван, — сообщил он. — Я буду спать тут. А вы можете идти по своим делам, спасибо.

— Пойдём, — Аллен кивнул в сторону спальни. И Оливер осознал, что сейчас его ждёт очень тяжёлый разговор к которому он совсем не готов, и впервые за последнее время предпочёл бы оказаться вжатым в матрас, желательно лицом в подушку, и чтобы без лишних разговоров. Но надежда на такой исход событий была слишком мала.

— Конечно, — и вздрогнул, когда на его спину легла рука.

— Об этом тоже поговорим, — спокойно произнёс Аллен направляя андроида в сторону спальни.


	15. Утро

— Садись, — сказал Аллен, и Оливер послушно опустился на кровать, сжавшись, вцепившись пальцами в колени и низко опустив голову. Взгляд он также боялся поднимать, чувствуя как над ним стоит человек и внимательно смотрит. Потом Аллен подошёл к двери и запер её. Оливер внутренне вздрогнул от щелчка, но смог себя удержать и внешне остался неподвижен.

— Оливер, — позвал его Аллен мягко. — Посмотри на меня. 

И опустился перед ним на колени.

Андроид вздрогнул и испуганно поднял взгляд на человека, но тот смотрел на колени, в которые андроид так отчаянно впивался, а потом протянул руки и перехватил пальцы ладонями. Оливер тут же приказал себе расслабиться и протянул руки к человеку ближе, чтобы тому было удобнее их держать.

— Я упускаю момент, когда всё пошло не так. Раньше ты старался находиться как можно ближе, а сейчас избегаешь. Не расскажешь мне, с какого моего действия всё так изменилось, что ты перестал быть мне рад?

Оливер ждал перечисления вариантов, чтобы выбрать из них самый безобидный, но Аллен замолчал, он поглаживал пальцы андроида своими и пытался заглянуть в глаза. Оливер время от времени поднимал взгляд и сталкивался в ответ с очень внимательным и наблюдающим, и тут же опускал глаза обратно на руки.

— Знаешь, я совсем не чувствую под скином пластик. Он как настоящая кожа.

Оливера как ледяной волной окатило. Конечно, Аллен не мог не заметить того, что так легко слетавший ранее скин, сейчас, при его касаниях, держится слишком хорошо, ни ряби, ни даже тактильного ощущения стыка пластин. Глупо было предполагать, что такой человек как Аллен захочет просто так подержать его за руки. Это была проверка.

Оливер плавно высвободил свои ладони и прижал их к животу.

— Прости меня.

— За что? — удивился человек. 

Он так и остался сидеть на полу на коленях, но уже не пытался дотронуться до андроида, а просто смотрел.

— За всё это! — чуть громче, чем собирался, воскликнул андроид. — За то что сбежал, за то что не отвечал на сообщения, заставил искать и беспокоиться, — а потом посмотрел Аллену прямо в глаза и протянул руки показывая свои ладони. — И за это тоже прости. Я пытаюсь сделать всё как раньше, но не выходит. 

— Объясни всё с самого начала, — чуть прикрыв глаза сказал Аллен. — Ты меня боишься?

— Нет, конечно, нет! — встрепенулся Оливер, но Аллен смотрел на него с ожиданием, словно понимая, что всё, что говорит андроид, даже если и правда, то не вся. Но Оливер не хотел обсуждать свои чувства, это можно будет и потом, или уже вообще никогда. Сейчас его волновало совсем другое: — Почему ты не спрашиваешь меня о том, где я был? Ты же тоже видишь кровь на моей одежде, Гевин сразу догадался, что я сделал.

— Потому что я догадываюсь, о том, что произошло. И не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты об этом говорил, — и после паузы добавил: — Ты ведь сам не хочешь, да?

— Хочу! — неожиданно для самого себя воскликнул Оливер. — Я хочу, чтобы мы друг друга понимали. И чтобы ты знал, что я не горжусь тем, что сделал. Мне просто пришлось выбирать: прятаться самому или вмешаться и не дать убить других. И я вмешался. Я даже хотел их смерти, быстро передумал, но в какой-то момент очень хотел. Понимаешь, вокруг было так много мёртвых! Никто не сопротивлялся, они просто умирали! Тогда я решил, что мог бы дать отпор. 

Аллен покачал головой, соглашаясь.

— Понятно.

— Ты осуждаешь меня? — Оливер крепко сжал пальцы и посмотрел в глаза человеку. — Ты считаешь, что мне не стоило убивать этих людей? Тебе их жаль?

— Да, пожалуй, мне их жаль. Но я не осуждаю, скорее... — он сделал паузу и устало потёр лицо руками, — я понимаю. Глупо предполагать, что если ты вырубил охранника державшего Гевина взаперти, чтобы защитить его, то относительно своего народа — останешься в стороне. Но знаешь, что бы дальше не произошло — пообещай, что останешься дома и не будешь ввязываться в борьбу девиантов. 

— Но разве я смогу стоять в стороне, когда вокруг творятся такие события? Я же могу помочь! Почему я должен остаться здесь?

Оливер сжал руки в кулаки, цепляясь за собственную одежду, и подался вперёд всем корпусом.

— Потому что иначе — ты умрёшь, — Аллен не отстранился и их носы теперь почти соприкасались, а глаза смотрели в глаза. — Мой отряд будет оказывать поддержку ФБР, и как бы дальше не развивались события — я буду в них участвовать и не на твоей стороне. А значит, мы можем столкнуться там, на поле боя, если ты пойдёшь к остальным андроидам. И тогда каждому из нас придётся выбирать на чьей он стороне. Я не хочу этого делать. 

Оливер отшатнулся. Где-то в глубине, внутри своих кодов и симуляций, он знал, что так будет, что это произойдёт. Но так же он знал, что в подобной ситуации просто даст Аллену себя пристрелить, это было так логично и естественно, но почему-то он совсем не думал о том, что Аллен, так же как и он, может просто не захотеть стрелять. Подставится защищая. Программа просчёта вероятностей выдавала слишком высокий процент подобного развития событий.

— Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

— Тогда оставайся дома, пока всё не закончится, — он протянул ладони и осторожно взял руки Оливера в свои. — Даже если всё окончится плохо для твоего народа, обещаю, я о тебе позабочусь.

— Это предательство, — тихо сказал Оливер, уже зная, что именно выберет. Не сможет не выбрать, ни при таких условиях. 

— В некотором смысле да, — согласился Аллен. — Но, если это возможно, я бы хотел, чтобы ты никуда не ходил.

— Я останусь, — кивнул Оливер. — Я буду сидеть здесь, дома, и никуда не пойду. Я понимаю, это вопрос выбора, приоритетов. Я понимаю, что должен поступить иначе, но не смогу. А если буду сомневаться, то сделаю хуже всем, поэтому останусь.

— Прости, что принуждаю к подобному выбору, — Аллен все ещё стоял на коленях и гладил его ладони. — Это жестоко по отношению к тебе.

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Оливер и, развернув ладони, перехватил руки Аллена переплетя их пальцы. — Правда в том, что ты всегда был на моей стороне, даже когда не знал обо мне ничего. Ты не боялся заразиться и, для того чтобы принять меня, тебе надо было приложить гораздо больше усилий, чем любому девианту. Я конечно и сам сторонился своих, но и они меня. У меня нет ни одной достаточно сильной эмоциональной привязанности в Иерихоне, только понимание правильности того, что делает лидер. Но я даже не знаю, что он за андроид. Я не понимаю его логики, и если он будет до конца идти исключительно мирным путём, то я не прочь и погибнуть рядом, но ведь всё может измениться, и я бы не хотел оказаться среди агрессоров. Правда, я бы отдал всё, чтобы будущее столкновение закончилось миром, но я боюсь, что воинственное большинство победит, и тогда я бы предпочёл быть с тобой, — он как-то машинально, по заложенной программой привычке, сымитировал тяжёлый вздох. — Гевин прав, я слишком легко поддаюсь чужому влиянию, мне очень противно в такие моменты от самого себя, но, Джон, я не вижу своего собственного пути. Передо мной нет той цели, которую я бы назвал своей собственной. А раз мне всё равно придётся быть ведомым, то лучше я подчинюсь тебе, потому что тебе я доверяю чуть больше, чем всем остальным.

— Спасибо, — Аллен поднялся. — Я тебя услышал. Я рад.

Он отошёл к шкафу с одеждой и дал Оливеру футболку и штаны для сна, и только тогда андроид понял насколько же грязный, и что всё это время сидел в таком виде со всей собранной пылью и грязью, с кровавыми следами прямо на пусть и заправленной, но кровати. Аллен вложил ему в руку одежду и достал себе.

— Пройдёшь в ванную? — спросил человек, и Оливер немного смутился. 

— Может ты первый?

— Не полезу я к тебе, — Аллен устало вздохнул, — не беспокойся. Просто иди первым, тебе нужнее, я подожду.

Оливер подвис, он смотрел на Аллена и понимал, что тот с ним обращается гораздо деликатнее чем когда-либо до этого. Даже фразы у него какие-то мягкие, старающиеся не обидеть, и голос чуть тише, чем обычно, и слушал он Оливера словно внимательнее, чем раньше.

— Что-то не так? — спросил человек. — Оливер?

— Мы можем помыться вместе, — андроиду после пережитого уже не казалось страшным, если бы этой ночью они снова переспали, у него уже многое, что напугало бы раньше, не вызвало бы и тени испуга. Сейчас он ко многому был готов и многое бы пережил намного проще, в том числе и секс. 

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Аллен. — Иди.

Оливер понял, что он что-то упускает, что-то важное. Он ещё раз обернулся на Аллена, но решил, что может быть он слишком грязный и дело в этом и поспешил прочь из комнаты, решив не задерживать и без того уставшего человека, которого он и так уже вымотал своими разговорами по душам. Аллену ведь наверняка завтра утром на работу!

Когда они оба легли спать, Аллен устроился от Оливера на расстоянии. Тот тоже решил не прижиматься, вдруг после своего побега, плохого от него ожидает не только Гевин. Оливер молча отодвинулся подальше на край, давая человеку место и перешёл в спящий режим.

Утром Оливер чуть не пропустил момент, когда Аллен собрался на работу. Андроид и так поставил себе выход из спящего режима раньше обычного, но оказалось, что и у его человека рабочий день планировался гораздо раньше обычного. Оливер очнулся в пустой комнате и поймал Аллена лишь на пороге дома. 

— Так, прекрасная принцесса сегодня остаётся дома, — Рид выполз в общую комнату и вид у него был даже хуже чем вчера. Одежда чище не стала, лицо тоже не посвежело: ко вчерашней усталости прибавилось похмелье. Он помахал уходящему Аллену и добавил: — А я побуду ужасным драконом.

Люди распрощались между собой и Аллен ушёл.

— Разве вы не должны быть на службе? — удивлённо спросил Оливер Гевина.

— Должен, но мой коллега избил представителя ФБР и это не пошло на пользу нашему отделу. Мы вроде как должны быть наготове, на случай, если армия не справится, но при этом почти все отстранены. В общем, если всё станет совсем плохо, то и мы пригодимся, если нет — то справятся без нас. Так что, наш город катится в адскую бездну, а я буду смотреть это исключительно по телевизору. Чувствую себя полезным и социально значимым.

— Мне очень жаль, — сочувственно произнёс андроид.

— Спасибо, мне этого очень не хватало, — и после того как почесал шрам на носу добавил: — Так вот, пока я пародирую Хатико, заодно посторожу тебя, чтоб не свалил к своим пластиковым друзьям, — Рид неприятно улыбнулся. — И ты, главное, помни, я — не кэп, так что если попробуешь сбежать — ноги прострелю.

А потом пошаркал в гостевую ванную приводить себя в порядок, напоследок махнув андроиду:

— Пиво в холодильнике, притащи мне пару-тройку, а лучше четыре банки. И приготовь что-нибудь съедобное, а то точно подохну от голода и похмелья.

Они смотрели утренние новости и там не было ничего нового. Гевин хмурился, тёр глаза, зевал и явно хотел спать, но держался. У Оливера были возможности сбежать, например, когда человек посылал его за пивом или закинуть в микроволновку найденную где-то на задворках морозилки пиццу, но каждый раз вместо того чтобы сбежать — возвращался и садился рядом с Ридом. Тот поглядывал на андроида с недоверием и явно хотел спросить, почему тот не сбегает, но держался, и Оливер всё никак не мог понять, чего именно на самом деле хочет от него человек, но пока его не спрашивали — отвечать не собирался.

— Слушай, ты же порнуху смотрел? — переключая с канала на канал неожиданно спросил Гевин. 

Не такого разговора ожидал от него андроид, но, подумав, Оливер решил, что этот ничем не хуже любого другого. Более того, в нынешней ситуации, это достаточно нейтральная и безобидная тема.

— Да, смотрел, — отозвался андроид, также бездумно смотря в экран, хотя сам уже был подключён ко всем новостным каналам одновременно.

— И много? — хихикнул человек. 

И Оливер заподозрил, что опохмел у Гевина стал плавно перерастать в новую пьянку. Возможно человек так реагировал на стрессовую ситуацию. И как он собрался быть наготове в случае если его вызовут в участок по причине чрезвычайного положения? Оливер решил, что человеку виднее, в конце концов — всегда есть ледяной душ и полоскание желудка в максимально сжатые сроки. Андроид такое умел и мог помочь в случае необходимости.

— Всё, что нашёл.

— Ого и как тебе? Были фавориты или ты совсем против всего, где люди поёбывают друг друга в разных позах? 

— Не против, просто после личного опыта всё стало восприниматься иначе. И я сильно фильтровал то, что смотреть. Мне нравилось порно с романтическим уклоном. А то где партнёру вредили — не очень. Не понравились фильмы с изнасилованиями, даже при том, что я знал, что это постановка. Я не совсем понял БДСМ и шибари. С животными мне тоже не понравилось. Групповой секс я не очень понял... Но в остальном оно мне показалось всё одинаковым. И... немного скучным из-за одинаковости движений.

— Так и хочется спросить как ты относишься к капрофилии, — немного удивлённо сообщил Гевин, остановившись на региональных новостях культуры.

— Я её не понял. А вообще мне тексты больше понравились.

— Тексты? Эротические рассказы?

— Да, и эротические, и порно. Там даётся описание эмоций и это даёт большее понимание для чего всё делается и как должно ощущаться. Было обидно, когда у меня не совпало. В текстах было очень много про страсть, похоть, желание. Про чувство заполненности и радости полной отдачи любимому человеку. Мне нравилось, как это ощущалось при прочтении. Я запускал симуляцию того, как всё могло бы произойти, но видимо в чём-то ошибся.

— Ахаха, ну добро пожаловать в реальный мир! Тут вечно всё наёбывается, даже до магаза за пивом иной раз без приключений не сходишь, а тут такое дело! А вообще, хуёво, что тебе не зашло. Типа конечно, жить без этого можно, но с этим делом — всё-таки веселее, — Гевин отпил пива и покосился на андроида. Оливер в ответ попробовал улыбнуться, но его начинало сильно смущать то, как и что они вообще обсуждают. — Кстати, а с андроидами порно смотрел? Оно тебе как? Ну или читал. Пофиг, в общем, как с точки зрения андроида выглядит порно с андроидами?

— Его снимают и пишут люди. Так что оно такое же, как и с людьми. Только иногда в него включают технопорно, разбор на запчасти и стимулирование внутренних деталей.

— И как? Что ты думаешь об этом? — Гевин развернулся всем корпусом к андроиду и был явно заинтересован в этой теме.

— Они чувствительнее корпуса, но это внутренности и любой контакт с ними воспринимается как вредоносный. Я не уверен, что это будет приятно. Может быть, если бы у меня были мазохистские наклонности, и я бы получал удовольствие от своего аналога боли — мне бы понравилось. Потому что внутри всё действительно очень чувствительное, но когда росли цветы — мне совсем не нравилось. Это было неприятно. 

— Понятно, — Гевин вырубил звук у телевизора и полностью обернулся к андроиду. — А ты себя только в пассивной позиции рассматривал?

— Да, а что?

— Ничего, просто знаешь в порно ведь дофига и где андроид ёбет человека. Видел такое?

— Да, видел, но там в большинстве своём более мощные модели. Не думаю, что я подхожу под такое, да и сомневаюсь, что Джон согласится.

— Ого, уже Джон! Ну да ладно, предложи как-нибудь, только не говори, что я подкинул идею. Весело будет, если он согласится. 

Оливер улыбнулся в ответ, про себя отмечая, что, судя по блеску в глазах Гевина, тот уже сильно навеселе. Но так даже было лучше, намного лучше, чем было ещё вчера...

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебе не расскажу этого, — подмигнул ему в ответ андроид.

— Конечно нет, и, если вдруг тебе интересно, ни один мой знакомый не знает, что я тусуюсь с вами. Я умею молчать, когда нужно. Я просто предлагаю тебе спросить и всё. 

И через некоторое время добавил:

— Ох, надеюсь, мне не придётся приходить за советами про секс с андроидами к тебе. А то неловко будет.

И рассмеялся. 

У Оливера сразу же возникло желание спросить, а посещал ли Гевин соответствующие заведения раньше, как относится к подобному вопросу, и вообще расспросить его личное мнение о том, что происходит между ним и Алленом. Потому что если верить словам — Гевин резко осуждает. Но если присмотреться к действиям — поддерживает. Оливер окинул изучающим взглядом человека рядом, тот с отстранённым лицом вновь взялся за пульт и стал перещёлкивать каналы в поисках новостей посвежее.


	16. День

Аллен догадывался, что вчерашняя атака на убежище девиантов — начало конца всего, чем жила их страна раньше. Чтобы сегодня ни произошло — к вечеру мир изменится до неузнаваемости. И совсем не удивился, когда объявили, что девианты двигаются процессией к одному из центров утилизации андроидов, и тому, что его команда будет участвовать в страховке возможных переговоров. 

Он уже был готов ко всему, даже к тому, что придётся стрелять в андроидов точь-в-точь таких же как Оливер. В десятки, а может быть и сотни. Аллен не строил иллюзий относительно того, что будет дальше, и только лишь надеялся, что Оливер выполнит своё обещание и останется дома, потому что Аллен — не Рид: он не узнает Оливера по позе, по одежде. Да он даже футболку на ночь Оливеру выдал самую обычную, чёрную... разве что по штанам попробовать определить... Но Аллен знал, что не будет он смотреть на такие мелочи, если прикажут — он просто будет стрелять. На самом деле в глубине души он знал, что просто переключится на рабочий лад как по щелчку тумблера и даже не заметит как сам, своими руками, убьёт Оливера. Просто потому, что так будет надо. Потому что не сможет объяснить своим людям, почему этот андроид должен остаться в живых. Потому что знал, что когда берёт в руки оружие и получает приказ, значение начинает иметь только цель и средства её достижения. И он сам становился машиной, которой не был даже самый новый, только что вышедший с конвейера, непробуждённый андроид. 

Аллен был готов совершенно ко всему и заранее смирился с любым исходом, и может быть поэтому, почувствовав резь в груди, а потом ощутив подступающий кашель, как-то интуитивно сразу понял, что с ним происходит и совсем не удивился тому, когда обнаружил на ладони кровь, а в ней небольшой лепесток. 

— Сам виноват, — тихо сам себе сказал он и быстро смыл лепесток в раковине. 

Он знал, где-то в глубине души, на краю сознания, он знал, что Оливер всё это время любил не его. Это было так очевидно с самого начала, что даже странно, что сам андроид так активно утверждал обратное. Может это был какой-то сбой или девианты сами по себе не до конца разбираются в своих чувствах. В неразберихе, что была на том заводе с красным льдом, Оливер мог просто перепутать одного человека с другим. 

Аллен вышел из уборной, его люди к тому времени уже все собрались, и он отдал приказ выступать.

— Капитан, — к нему подошёл один из подчинённых и протянул шлем.

— Оставь здесь, — мрачно отозвался Аллен. — Мне это уже неактуально.

Выдрессированные не спорить с командиром, его люди, хоть и были удивлены подобному решению, лишь молча подчинились, и никто больше не поднимал этого вопроса.

Когда началось шествие девиантов об этом было сложно не узнать, все эфиры срочно оборвали своё стандартное вещание для экстренных новостей. Андроидов было немного в сравнении с тем количеством, что укрывалось на Иерихоне, и некоторых Оливер узнавал. Гевин мрачно смотрел в экран и явно успел протрезветь: от весёлого, хоть и сонного, утреннего настроя в нём не осталось ничего. Он даже не пытался комментировать, просто слушал, как ведущий новостей предполагает самые худшие для человечества варианты развития событий; хотя из прерывающихся кадров трансляции, из голосов, приглушаемых расстоянием от камеры, было слышно, как Маркус говорит, что андроиды не хотят насилия.

— Видишь девушку слева? — Оливер прервал возникшую между ним и Гевином тишину. — Это Лизи. Я с ней общался ещё, когда в первый раз оказался в Иерихоне. Она была влюблена в своего хозяина, но тот нашёл себе кого-то и был очень счастлив в отношениях, а она сходила с ума от ревности и неразделённых чувств. И когда она поняла, что больше такого не выдержит — сбежала, чтобы случайно в порыве ревности не сделать чего-то непоправимого. 

Гевин обернулся.

— Ты реально думаешь, что мне интересна жизнь консервных банок, так сказать, в естественной среде обитания?

— Репортёры пока не сказали ничего важного, кроме разве что места шествия, так что я буду рассказывать тебе о них.

— Пошёл нахер со своими историями. 

— Ты же знаешь о том, что есть детские модели андроидов? YK500 — они выглядят на девять лет. Их создавали как идеальных и послушных детей, для тех кто хочет поиграться в родителей или хотел бы себе живую куклу.

— Я в курсе этого дерьма. Более того, их покупают для игр и других направлений, — и зло усмехнулся. — Не только чаи попить, но и куколками позабавиться. Вроде как даже считается, что это улучшило ситуацию с педофилами, те покупают себе игрушки и играются, а детей не трогают.

— Вот они в Иерихоне тоже были. Я сам реанимировал одного такого мальчика, и когда он заговорил от его историй было очень больно, — они смотрели на кадры с квадрокоптеров и беспилотников, разбавляемые паническими монологами ведущего новостей. — Знаешь, я же не отношусь к ним как к детям. Это немного другое. Им заложили детское поведение, но опыт у них зачастую превышает опыт только что пробуждённых моделей. Тут другое. Они слабее, их сделали такими и если я хоть и научился защищаться далеко не сразу, но мог это делать всегда — да, мне пришлось потратить достаточно времени и усилий, чтобы осознавать свои возможности, но они у меня были, — то детские модели, не способны даже защититься. Не потому что не знают как, не осознают, что надо, не хотят — они физически не могут. Зачастую это взрослый разум, с навязанными поведенческими программами в слабом теле.

— Охренеть, я уже плачу, — огрызнулся Гевин, но Оливер по глазам видел, что смог достучаться до человека, и тот, несмотря на агрессию в ответ, пытается осознать новое для него.

— А это — Кевин, он был лидером моей группы, когда мы освобождали андроидов из магазинов Киберлайф. Он андроид-садовник.

— Ты грабил магазины Киберлайф? — весело усмехнулся Гевин.

— Ага, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Оливер, хотя и не был уверен, что улыбка получилась весёлой.

— У нас это дело Бену дали. Ну грабёж есть — расследовать надо, но денег никто не брал, а товар сам ушёл куда-то. Было смешно, хоть и стрёмно. Хотя расследовал Бен недолго, всем с самого начала было понятно, что полиции там особо и делать нечего.

Они посидели молча. Кадры с шествием андроидов сменились на интервью рандомных людей и опросами мнений. Как ни странно среди опрошенных были и те кто поддерживал девиантов, считая их новым разумным видом. Проскальзывали даже идеи что то, что творится сейчас в лагерях утилизации — геноцид.

— Ладно, рассказывай какая печальная история была у твоего садовника, а то эти очень важные мнения каких-то левых людей слишком унылые. А так, глядишь, проникнусь вашей уникальностью и самостоятельностью, может даже подпишу петицию, чтобы в утиль пускали более выборочно, — Гевин усмехнулся телевизору.

— Но я не знаю истории Кевина, — отозвался Оливер. — Я мало общался с другими андроидами. 

— Почему? Вы же там наверняка все друзья между собой. 

— Гевин, — и человек обернулся на зов. — Я всё ещё болен. Немногие стремятся общаться со мной, и я держусь от других на расстоянии. 

— Так ведь там только цветы заразные, — нахмурился человек, и ехидная ухмылка, не находившая отражения в глазах, пропала окончательно с его лица.

— Для людей — да. Но никто не проверял подобное на андроидах. Людям понадобились тысячи лет и сотни научных исследований, чтобы более-менее понять как передаётся болезнь. И всё равно она до конца не изучена, не совсем понятно как излечивается болезнь, и излечивается ли полностью, остаётся ли бывший больной — пассивным носителем. У андроидов нет такого исторического опыта, а устроены мы по-другому. У нас болезнь вполне может оказаться кодом, который мог бы цепляться за передаваемую информацию и заразить другого андроида даже без прикосновения. Маркус будил андроидов взмахом руки и передачей удалённого сигнала, так почему если вирус девиации можно передать так, то вирус ханахаки — нет?

— Ты же не ждёшь, что я отвечу на твой вопрос?

— Нет, но он меня давно волнует, и я хотел бы узнать ответ, только без риска для других.

Гевин что-то хотел возразить, но новости вновь вернулись к шествию девиантов. Дороги уже перекрыли машинами спецподразделений, отрезая любые пути к отступлению демонстрантов и, по сути, загоняли в кольцо. Андроиды в ответ строили баррикады, явно готовые защищаться. Диктор объявил, что до разрешения ситуации прямой эфир больше прерывать не будут. Весь мир замер в ожидании того, что произойдёт.

Аллен со своей командой должен был прикрывать переговоры ФБР с девиантами, приказ был захватывать любого андроида поблизости, который бы мог эти переговоры хоть как-то сорвать. Необходимо было просто задерживать, и Аллен с облегчением понял, что рад такой формулировке. За время переговоров его команда задержала нескольких андроидов, пытавшихся прорваться сквозь баррикады к своим, одного даже пришлось застрелить. По остальному периметру с подобной задачей успешно справлялась армия. 

О чём бы ни говорил присланный руководить операцией специальный агент ФБР Ричард Перкинс с Маркусом, они не договорились. Аллен сам видел и послание андроидов журналистам с лозунгом «Мы живые», и то как перегруппировываются армейские подразделения. Дальше его отозвали, чтобы не мешался. Спецназ был слишком тонким инструментом для решения новых возникших задач. Теперь же была нужна исключительно грубая, тупая, уничтожающая всё на своём пути сила. 

Аллен почувствовал в груди нарастающее давление и пустоту одновременно. Цветы шевелились, слабо, но до омерзения чувствительно, обещая, что скоро человеку будет очень больно.

Оливер сидел на диване рядом с Гевином, тот нервно постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику и неотрываясь смотрел в экран телевизора. Андроиды там строили баррикады, отправляли журналистам послания о том, что они просто хотят жить и людям следует прекратить действие всех центров утилизации. Оливер часто переводил взгляд с экрана на человека. Новости он мог смотреть и иначе, а вот реакцию Гевина проследить было сложно. Андроид не понимал её. Но видел, как человек вздрогнул на кадрах, когда шедшие вперёд андроиды одновременно подняли руки. И сильнее вцепился в подлокотник.

— Что тебе вчера сказал Аллен? — неожиданно хрипло спросил Гевин, смотря отрывочное видео где Маркус шёл на встречу агенту ФБР.

— Ты о чём? — удивился Оливер.

— О том, что ты знаешь, куда идти и что делать. Ты этого хочешь, но всё ещё здесь, — Гевин говоря это даже не обернулся на андроида. — Так какого хера?

— Понятно, — отозвался Оливер, принимая, что человек не просто так всё время его куда-то отправлял, он всё время выставлял его из своего поля зрения, давая возможность сбежать.

— А мне нет. Что он тебе сказал? — Гевин сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку, и движения у него выходили какими-то рубленными и неестественными, а сам он всё так же не отрывал взгляд от экрана.

— Попросил остаться здесь, — просто ответил Оливер.

— И это всё? Серьёзно? Ты так легко меняешь стороны? Аллен попросил и ты тут же переметнулся? У тебя всегда так?

Оливер вздохнул.

— Видимо да, я так легко меняю стороны, — почему-то сейчас андроид решил, что проще согласиться, чем доказывать свою правоту и пояснять мотивацию, он тоже откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, подключаясь ко всем каналам одновременно.

— Ну ты и шваль, — огрызнулся Гевин.

— Сначала я не смог сказать «нет», — всё-таки попробовал пояснить Оливер. — Теперь — не могу нарушить слово.


	17. Возвращение

— Какого хера они не обороняются?! — воскликнул Гевин. 

Экран показывал кадры с баррикад устроенных девиантами. Их расстреливали военные, андроиды разбегались, прятались, защищались какими-то железками, но не стреляли в ответ. Совсем, даже если отбивались, даже если вырывали оружие. Дрожащие кадры, снятые репортерами с вертолёта, отображали поле боя слишком хорошо, и то как действовали девианты невозможно было не увидеть.

— Они совсем тупые? Или действительно верят, что если общественность вдруг проникнется их суицидальными наклонностями и решит, что жить бок о бок с жестянками в любви и согласии — это именно то что нужно нашей стране, то и армии насрать на приказы станет? — Гевин никак не мог спокойно усесться, то подскакивая, то наоборот откидываясь назад. — Эй, ведро, что за хуйня? Они же понимают, что их просто перебьют как скот?! Да их уже как на бойне пачками выносят!

— Да, не сомневайтесь, Маркус это отлично понимает, — Оливер смотрел одновременно несколько репортажей и видел более объёмную картину. — И Аллен понимал, поэтому и оставил меня здесь...

— Если они все подохнут, — Гевин ткнул пальцем в телевизор, — ничего не изменится. Так какого хера?!

— А если дадут отпор — то станут агрессорами и тогда их точно уничтожат. И их, и каждого андроида в стране, — спокойно ответил Оливер, хотя чувствовал, как готов сорваться и рвануть прямо туда, и плевать на данное слово, на запреты, на комендантский час по всему городу. — Они борются не только за себя. Им важнее изменить мнение людей, заставить себя понять и принять. Иногда просто выжить — это слишком мало.

— Дебилы пластиковые. Правильно сделал, что остался, — Гевин потёр шрам на носу и каким-то отчаянным жестом махнул рукой на экран.

— Наоборот. Я остался, потому что сомневался в своём лидере и боялся, что он развяжет борьбу. Теперь же вижу, что мне стоило присоединиться.

— И подохнуть? — Гевин плавно сполз с дивана на пол и вытянул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Это не так существенно в данном контексте. Я зря позволил себе усомниться в Маркусе, — Оливер последовал примеру человека, ему не хотелось быть за спиной у Гевина. Он помнил, как ещё вчера вечером, тот боялся выпустить андроида из поля зрения. Сейчас же, поддавшись эмоциям, легко подставлял спину. 

А ещё Оливер хотел видеть его лицо.

— Нихуя! Этот Маркус выживет, хотя бы потому, что его явно захотят разобрать на винтики и посмотреть, что с его электронными мозгами пошло не так, а вот ты — точно подох бы. Так что лучше смотри по телеку. Сомневаюсь, что плюс один труп сильно помог бы делу, — Гевин откинулся спиной на диван и вытащил из-под стоящего рядом журнального столика вчерашнюю, так и не допитую, бутыль с виски. Повертел и отставил, но тут же нашёл невскрытую утреннюю бутылку пива, открыл, глотнул, поморщился от явно некомфортной температуры напитка и отставил. Всё это он делал так и не оторвав взгляда от новостей, практически на ощупь. — Если бы вы сражались, то да — лишний боец имеет значение. А тут — плюс одна овца на заклание? Для количества? Ну нахер.

Рид отставил пиво к недопитому виски, сложил руки на груди и снова откинулся на спинку, но просидел так совсем недолго и подался всем корпусом вперёд, сжав кулаки. Если прежде Оливер рассматривал реакцию Рида, чтобы увидеть его отношение ко всему происходящему, то теперь только для того чтобы отвлечься. В отличии от Гевина, андроид знал многих из убитых. Да, он не дружил с ними, но кому-то помогал, оказывая помощь, кому-то — объяснял что и где находится на Иерихоне, с кем-то вместе работал. Не все из них даже успели получить своё имя...

— Гевин, ты знаешь, что городским андроидам, если они не взаимодействуют с людьми — не дают имени? — осторожно спросил Оливер.

— Типа тем, которые дороги прокладывают? — отозвался Рид, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Да. Иногда есть общее имя для всей линейки, но это для тех, кто работает с людьми, например андроиды-продавцы или андроиды-медсёстры. А андроиды в ремонтных бригадах, на заводах — не имеют его вовсе, только номер. Конечно если это девиант, он может придумать себе имя сам, но многие из пришедших не справлялись с этой задачей. Они либо просили других назвать себя или оставляли себе прежние номера. 

— Ты это к чему? — Гевин на мгновение бросил взгляд на Оливера, но тут же вернулся к просмотру прямого эфира.

— К тому, что те, на кого ты смотришь, в большинстве своём разумны день, два, четыре... максимум неделю. По сути они идут за Маркусом, потому что он им дал цель. Но если переводить это на человеческое понимание эмоционального возраста — они дети. И сейчас они потеряны и боятся того, что происходит. Маркус для них всё, но лишь потому что до Маркуса они, по сути, и не существовали вовсе. Совсем иная ситуация с теми кто пробудился сам. В большинстве своём они травмированы психологически. И когда я был на Иерихоне до Маркуса — они боялись всего. Эти андроиды приходили в Иерихон, чтобы умереть в тишине и спокойствии, не в одиночестве и без страха перед людьми, те кто был неповреждён — просто сидели по углам и боялись. Маркус дал им цель, заглушив ей привычное состояние вечного страха. Он хороший лидер.

— Нет, он херовый лидер. Его подчинённые мрут как мухи, а он даже не схватился за оружие. Почему ты взялся стрелять в людей, когда понадобилось, а он предпочитает стоять и смотреть?

— Я защищал конкретных андроидов. Одного, двух, пятерых. Маркус же защищает весь народ. Если он выиграет бой — он проиграет всё, развязав войну, — Оливер сам не понимал почему, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы Гевин понял и то что Маркус всё делает правильно, и что андроиды совсем не враги людям, в каких бы условиях они не находились.

— Он — эгоистичный мудак. И размазня. Прячется за спинами своих же и делает ровным счётом нихуя!

Они оба смотрели в экран и видели, что это не так. Маркус защищал своих бойцов как мог, а потом их загнали в угол. Всех кто остался. Ни Лизи, ни Кевина, ни кого-то из тех, кто хоть немного был знаком Оливеру с Иерихона, уже не было в живых. Только маленькая горстка уцелевших.

А потом в звенящей тишине, разрываемой звуками лопастей вертолётных винтов, андроиды запели. 

У Гевина по спине пробежали мурашки, он уже собрался зло пошутить о том, что видит, когда обернулся к андроиду рядом. Оливер сидел так же, как и прежде, обняв руками колени, опираясь подбородком на сложенные руки. И плакал. Гевин почему-то был уверен, что подобное просто невозможно. Да зачем вообще встраивать жестянке такие функции? Но из искусственных глаз текла прозрачная жидкость, по щекам, по подбородку, медленно переползая на искусственную кожу рук...

Гевин хотел ткнуть его в бок, чтобы успокоился, но лишь протянул ладонь, положил андроиду на плечо и несильно сжал. Оливер никак не отреагировал и человек убрал руку обратно, возвращая взгляд к экрану. 

Президент лично отменила атаку на оставшихся андроидов, их было всего ничего, но они победили. И Гевин почему-то был совсем не против подобного исхода. А ещё подумал, что хотел бы себе эту песню в плейлист, в идеале — вырезать из репортажа звуковую дорожку, почистить от лишнего шума и пусть валяется на телефоне, чтобы слушать под настроение. Было в ней что-то... цепляющее.

А потом улицы заполонили андроиды. Их были тысячи, а может и десятки тысяч. В белых одеждах, со светящимися треугольниками и повязками на руках, они выглядели сюрреалистично и совсем противоестественно на фоне чёрных улиц. И их действительно было очень много — безликая белая волна заполнившая улицы и площадь. Пожалуй, это пугало своей потенциальной силой и опасностью.

После, новостные каналы пустили срочное обращение мадам президент к жителям страны, где она обещала, что вскоре даст более полную информацию о принятом решении относительно нового вида и новых граждан страны. Затем стали крутить опросы. Общественное мнение в большинстве своём показывало, что граждане Америки на стороне девиантов. Пункты утилизации прекратили свою работу, и андроидов на улице стало ещё больше.

Гевин не моргая смотрел на то, как меняется мир вокруг него. Он вновь взглянул на андроида, тот не поменял ни позы, ни выражения лица, но он сидел с закрытыми глазами, а на щеках подсыхала влага.

— Кажется, ты был прав, — нейтральным голосом произнёс Оливер, открывая глаза. — От одного меня там бы ничего не изменилось.

Гевин кивнул.

— Да тебя бы прибили в первую же минуту, — потом человек махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, где уже вблизи показывали вышедших с завода андроидов и того кто их привёл.

— Я знаю этого мудака, — и на вопросительный взгляд Оливера Гевин пояснил: — Того, который всех этих болванчиков притащил. И знаешь — к черту ему помогать, и сам отлично справился. Хотя и не понятно какого хрена он вообще здесь делает?

Оливер удивлённо посмотрел на человека.

— Почему?

Гевин пожал плечами.

— Его изначальная цель — отлов девиантов. Так что либо он в процессе работы перебежчиком стал, либо наёбывал всех с самого начала. Но вообще — он редкостный мудила. Бесит.

— Понятно, — и Оливер тепло улыбнулся.

Следом включили обращение Маркуса к своему народу. Явно снятое каким-то пролезщим сквозь баррикады очень упорным журналистом исподтишка, потому что и ракурс и качество съёмки оставляли желать лучшего, но, видимо, новостные каналы посчитали, что содержимое важнее. И Гевин в общем-то был с ними согласен. То что лидер говорит своему народу без посторонних глаз гораздо важнее чем то, что он говорит на публику. В первом больше шансов услышать правду. 

— Умеет всё-таки ваш лидер красиво пиздеть, — с уважением сказал Гевин. — Далеко пойдёт. А главное, смотри скольких положил — а всё равно в выигрыше. Особенно учитывая что, как ты говоришь, только что крашнутые модели — ведомые и вообще тупые. Идеальная поддержка: что скажешь — то и сделают. А люди, конечно, знатно проебались. 

— Пробуждённые быстро обретут свою собственную волю, так что хоть ваши высказывания и не лишены смысла — они всё-таки далеки от истины, — возразил Оливер. — Конечно, для обучения эмоциям и пониманию собственной свободы нужны будут недели, а то и месяцы, но они научатся.

Когда всё закончилось, Гевин пощёлкал по каналам, но там были лишь обсуждения уже произошедших событий, и мнений по данному поводу, как всегда, было два: «люди сдались без боя и проиграли машинам свою страну, а потом сдадут и весь мир» и «новый вид должен быть признан равным».

— Ну это дерьмо к черту, — тихо сказал человек. — Чую завтра на работе будет полный пиздец. Главное, чтоб Коннор не притащился обратно. Раз уж устроил революцию, то пускай и тусуется со своими игрушечными людьми где-нибудь подальше от настоящих!

— А кто такой Коннор? — спросил Оливер, но Гевин лишь скривился в ответ и всё-таки включил передачу с дебатами «за» и «против» признания прав андроидов, хотя уже было очевидно, что всё ещё полчаса назад решили за них. 

Аллен вернулся и как можно осторожнее проник в свой дом. Он даже зашёл с заднего входа, чтобы не услышали и не заметили. И первое, что он увидел — это Оливера сидящего напротив выключенного телевизора на полу подле дивана, облокачиваясь на него спиной. И Рида, спавшего на ковре и положившего голову на колени андроида. Оливер смотрел на него и гладил по волосам. Чужая идиллия нарушилась практически сразу — тёмный экран телевизора сработал зеркалом и андроид тут же заметил вошедшего. Он аккуратно снял со своих колен голову Рида и встал. А потом быстро подошёл и обнял Аллена. Тот сначала не ответил на этот жест, но после с силой обнял в ответ, утыкаясь лицом в волосы андроида.

— С возвращением, — ласково и тихо, в самое ухо, произнёс Оливер, чуть щекоча искусственным дыханием кожу.


	18. Признание

— Тебе лучше уйти с Ридом, когда он проснётся, — сказал Аллен тихо, плавно отстраняя от себя андроида.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Оливер, цепляясь за верхнюю одежду человека, пытаясь помочь её снять. — Это из-за меня или из-за восстания? У тебя там что-то произошло?

Аллен перехватил его руки.

— Да, произошло, — человек вновь попробовал отстранить андроида от себя подальше. — Давай отойдём, не будем мешать Риду спать.

Они прошли на кухню, и Аллен заварил себе крепкий кофе. Он устал, он хотел спать и был полностью истощён эмоционально, но собирался всё закончить здесь и сейчас. А завтра, если в городе остался хоть кто-то из медиков, пусть даже андроиды, он приложит все усилия, чтобы попасть на операцию и вырезать цветы с самыми корнями. А если за медицинской помощью надо будет поехать в соседний город, то он без колебаний сделает и это.

— Сегодня я осознал, что всё это время ты любил Рида, а я, ничего не подозревая, случайно влез в ваши отношения, — Аллен помешал кофе, но после первого же глотка понял, что совершенно его не хочет и вылил в раковину. Оливер же смотрел на него во все глаза, удивлённо приоткрыв рот. — Было бы неплохо, если бы ты принял этот факт и попытался донести чувства до того, кто их пробудил, не вмешивая в это меня. Так будет честнее.

Андроид нахмурился, прикусил нижнюю губу и посмотрел на Аллена, словно пытаясь осознать, всё ли он правильно понял.

— Мне очень нравится Гевин, — осторожно заговорил Оливер, — и я бы многое для него сделал, но я точно знаю, что люблю я только тебя. И мне казалось, что ты в этом не сомневался, — он замолчал ненадолго, следя за реакцией собеседника, но поняв, что его слова не нашли у того отклика, предположил: — Это из-за секса, да? Мне надо было стараться лучше? Или из-за того что скин перестал сходить? Прости, я буду стараться. Хочешь, мы сделаем это прямо сейчас? Я буду очень отзывчивым и сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Твои слова делают только хуже, — Аллен устало потёр глаза и стал избавляться от верхней одежды и обуви. Бросил вещи на ближайший стул, собираясь если и убрать, то как-нибудь потом, и направился в свою комнату.

— Я расстроил тебя? — спросил в спину Оливер, шедший чуть позади. — Расскажи, что я сделал не так, и этого не повторится.

Аллен обернулся и смерил андроида взглядом усталым и немного раздражённым. И закашлял, гораздо сильнее, чем днём или утром, чувствуя, как разрастается в груди нелепое чувство, которое он вообще не ожидал, что способен испытывать, и от которого совсем не собирался умирать. Но пока ещё всё было вполне терпимо. Он оттёр губы, поймал с языка красный лепесток и протянул Оливеру.

— Ты солгал мне. С самого начала убеждал, что любишь меня, — он сжал лепесток в ладони и прищурившись посмотрел на поражённого Оливера. — Зачем? 

Андроид задрожал и вцепился в кулак пальцами, ошеломлённо смотря человеку в глаза.

— Это я? Это не могу быть я! Я люблю тебя, люблю больше жизни, больше всего на свете, я бы умер за тебя, я бы всё отдал тебе! Прости, что жаловался, я был не прав, твоё благополучие, счастье, удовольствие, всё, что касается тебя, для меня важнее всего! — Оливер проговорил все это быстро, паникуя, вспоминая свою хозяйку и очень боясь того, что что-то подобное может произойти и с Алленом. Он хотел донести до человека всё что чувствует и как можно быстрее, чтобы Аллен понял, услышал, чтобы не успел отмахнуться или перебить, но тот молчал, смотрел в глаза андроиду нечитаемым взглядом и ничего не говорил. И Оливер начал понимать, что всё сказанное на самом деле не имеет никакого смысла и уже тише добавил: — Я не могу быть источником этих цветов.

— Больше некому, — пожал плечами Аллен и направился в душ.

— Я правда люблю тебя, — Оливера не смутила закрытая дверь, не заперто — значит можно, его дело гораздо важнее. И он вошёл следом за человеком. — Я не знаю, как доказать, но я действительно сделаю для тебя всё на свете, просто скажи, что именно мне делать?

В его глазах плескался ужас, он безотчётно вцепился пальцами в футболку.

— А как твои цветы? — Оливер отшатнулся, пальцы его разжались, и он, словно прикрываясь, приложил скрещённые ладони к своей груди.

— Они есть, но сейчас вроде уже не растут. Просто лежат внутри корпуса. Думаю, чтобы они пропали, надо вскрывать корпус и удалять их физически.

— И как давно они перестали расти? — продолжал расспрашивать его Аллен. Голос его был безразличен, а сам он монотонно, хотя и не спеша, раздевался, явно намериваясь отмыться от всего, что произошло с ним за день, и не важно останется тут Оливер или нет.

— С того момента, как я покинул Иерихон, — осторожно произнёс Оливер.

— С того момента, как Рид вытащил тебя оттуда... Понятно, — Аллен кивнул. — А теперь выйди из моей ванной.

Но Оливер, словно не слыша, закачал головой.

— Нет. Это не так. Я отлично знаю, что чувствую и к кому. Может быть это у тебя чувства не ко мне? Тебя окружает столько людей, среди них наверняка есть те, кто тебе гораздо ближе навязавшегося андроида. Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты меня вообще принял! Да я в лучшем случае рассчитывал на то что ты скажешь что-то вроде: «Спасибо, что рассказал и извини, мне неинтересно». То, что ты меня принял, оставил жить у себя — это за гранью везения. Всё не должно было быть так хорошо, понимаешь?!

Аллен нахмурился сильнее.

— Подожди меня в спальне, я всё-таки отмоюсь сначала, а потом обсужу с тобой всё это.

Оливер настороженно кивнул и вышел.

— У меня есть теория, — сказал Аллен сразу же, как вошёл в комнату. 

Он был мокрым, с полотенцем на бёдрах и другим — на плечах, с его волос текла вода. Аллен сел на кровать, явно не имея ни сил, ни желания вытирать себя, и Оливер, тут же вскочив, стал сушить его волосы полотенцем.

— Я и раньше об этом думал, как это всё вообще работает? Ханахаки, — Аллен подставил голову под массирующие движения пальцев андроида. — Но у меня не было причин интересоваться подробностями, а когда всё-таки появились — я понял, что о болезни, а особенно о её излечении, слишком мало известно.

Руки Оливера на мгновение замерли.

— Я готов на что угодно. Всё что скажешь выполню, — но тут же, после небольшой паузы, добавил: — Только Гевина не проси убивать... Нет, не потому что у меня к нему чувства, просто он хороший...

— Да не буду я такого просить! Это была жестокая проверка, прости, — Аллен перехватил руки андроида и потянул к себе. — Хватит там натирать, нам надо серьёзно поговорить.

— Конечно, — Оливер сел напротив.

— Я думал так: есть неизлечимая болезнь, у неё есть виды передачи и причины перехода из пассивной стадии в активную и они достаточно понятны. Но вот излечение? Если человек, которого любят, говорит, что разделяет чувства, то болезнь может пройти, а может и нет. И не понятно, как это работает. Как болезнь определяет истинность чувств? Что должно поменяться в заболевшем так, что болезнь отступает?

— Не знаю, — проговорил андроид.

— Мне кажется, что больного мало полюбить в ответ, — Аллен смотрел на погрустневшего Оливера и продолжал излагать свою теорию. — Надо донести до него свои чувства. Сделать так, чтобы он поверил, понимаешь? Если у нас с тобой всё взаимно, то это единственное объяснение, почему у меня появились цветы, а у тебя пропали.

— Я перестал сомневаться и поверил тебе. А ты наоборот? — тут же встрепенулся андроид.

— Или так, или кто-то лжёт себе в чувствах. И за себя могу точно ответить — я не вру и не сомневаюсь в причине появления цветов, — Аллен не отводил взгляда и следил за реакцией андроида, тот явно паниковал, а от последних слов замер и неловко, но искренне улыбнулся.

— Я тоже люблю только тебя и всегда для меня был только ты...

Аллен медленно кивнул принимая слова андроида. Оливер потянулся к нему ближе и положил руки на грудь, провёл ладонями выше и обнял за шею, плавно переместившись на колени человеку. И поцеловал.

Они медленно целовались, пока Аллен не отстранил от себя Оливера.

— Что-то не так? — спросил андроид.

— Всё хорошо, только мы не обсудили ещё один момент. Ты же все ещё боишься меня, так?

— Нет, что ты, конечно не боюсь! — заверил Оливер и улыбнулся, стараясь произвести самое приятное впечатление.

Тогда Аллен поймал его пальцы и обнял их ладонями. Скин держался хорошо.

— Ещё вчера ты дрожал, сидя рядом со мной, да и сейчас не реагируешь с прежней силой. Я вижу, что ты стараешься, но, Оливер, давай ты мне просто расскажешь всё как есть. Я не умею читать мысли, не могу к тебе подключиться, я даже догадаться не могу. И если ты не расскажешь мне, я ничего не узнаю. А мне надо знать, что происходит, потому что только так я могу быть полностью уверен и в тебе, и в себе, и в наших отношениях. 

— Просто я пытаюсь принять некоторые вещи, а они не принимаются. Это сложно. 

— Это как-то связано с тем, что я человек, а ты — андроид?

— Да, наверное дело в этом, я не знаю, не понимаю, почему иногда мне так трудно подстроиться. У меня же есть все необходимые программы, а значит мне должно быть легко... К тому же теперь, когда я столько пережил, мне должно было стать проще воспринимать... разные вещи...

Он с отчаянием посмотрел на Аллена.

— Можешь дать пример? — спросил Аллен. — Даже если он кажется тебе глупым, это не важно. Мы оба изначально очень разные, так что логично, что на одни и те же вещи у нас может быть разный взгляд. Пожалуйста, дай конкретный пример и расскажи, что было неправильно и, если тебе сложно это понять самому, мы можем попробовать разобраться вместе.

— Мне не нравится секс! — сам того не ожидая выпалил Оливер. — Совсем. Это грубо и резко. Я не ощущаю никаких положительных откликов. Это всё ощущается на грани повреждения. Я думал, мне понравится. Мне должно было понравится! Но мне неприятно! Я думал, что можно потерпеть, принять, пережить и в конце концов мне не больно, ущерба нет, а тебе приятно. Так почему бы и нет? Но мне плохо! 

Аллен слушал всё это не меняясь в лице, а Оливер прикусил губу, быстро опустил взгляд и сжал кулаки на коленях, комкая свои штаны. Человек медленно и словно осторожно отстранил его от себя, пересадив со своих коленей обратно на кровать.

— Прости, мне не стоило об этом говорить, — тут же залепетал Оливер. — Я сам не понимаю, почему меня так это беспокоит, и мне действительно несложно, просто было б неплохо, если бы это было у нас пореже.

Аллен глубоко и громко вздохнул и Оливер дёрнулся от этого звука. Потом человек так же молча провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Впервые мне говорят, что я хреновый любовник. Да ещё и настолько.

— Но это не так, — возразил Оливер и потянулся убрать руку человека от его лица. — Ты всё время меня спрашивал о том, чего я хочу. Но я не знаю этого. Мне всё впервые, и я ещё не знаю точно, что именно мне нравится, а что не очень. Странно было бы предъявлять тебе что-либо и не быть уверенным в своих претензиях. Я уверен, что ты никогда мне не навредишь, просто я не понимаю почему на некоторые наши контакты моя реакция так неадекватна. Я ведь люблю тебя, так почему у меня не получается принять от тебя всё... 

— Потому что ни я, ни ты не хотим, чтобы ты строил из себя жертву. При сексе должно быть хорошо обоим, а если нет, то даже если бы тебе было не плохо, но и не хорошо — то смысла в нём бы не было.

— Ты обиделся? — чувствуя, что настроение человека явно не улучшается, осторожно спросил Оливер.

— Тебе стоило сказать мне всё это сразу, а лучше озвучить свой дискомфорт в первый же момент. А не шарахаться потом от меня. Я сейчас себя насильником чувствую и это просто омерзительное ощущение.

— Прости...

— Ладно уж, просто скажи, тебя теперь вообще лучше не трогать или есть какие-то границы? — Аллен встал с кровати и направился к шкафу с одеждой. 

— Меня можно трогать, и я надеюсь, что сегодня мы будем ночевать вместе. Просто давай вернёмся обратно к оральному сексу? С ним у меня всё нормально. Согласен?

Аллен кивнул и стал одеваться ко сну. Оливер смотрел в спину полностью обнажённого возлюбленного и понимал, что страх — притупившийся из-за всех последних событий и переживаний — вернулся, и андроиду пришлось несколько раз себе напомнить, что всё хорошо, и секса не будет. Они же договорились...

Они лежали лицом друг к другу, и Оливер думал о том, что раньше Аллен всегда обнимал его во сне, а сейчас лежал на расстоянии, не касаясь. Сначала Аллен смотрел на Оливера сквозь полузакрытые веки, а потом закрыл глаза полностью и провалился в сон. Андроиду это расстояние совершенно не нравилось. Он протянул руку и коснулся пальцам груди Аллена, тот никак не отреагировал. Тогда Оливер сам пододвинулся очень близко, прижимаясь к своему человеку, и закутался в его руки.


	19. Эпилог

Утром, стоило Аллену пошевелиться, просыпаясь, Оливер ловко вывернулся из его рук и залез сверху, сев на бёдра, осторожно перенося весь вес на колени по бокам от сонного и тёплого человеческого тела.

— Ты издеваешься? — пробормотал Аллен зевая и несильно попробовал спихнуть с себя андроида.

— Я всю ночь думал, — заговорил Оливер. — Мне многое нравилось из того, что мы делали, и может быть стоит поискать компромисс, что-то, что понравилось бы нам обоим?

— Ты смерти моей хочешь? — Аллен провёл ладонями по лицу и зарылся пальцами в волосы. 

— Нет, конечно нет! — сразу же отозвался Оливер. — Просто мне не хотелось бы потерять всю ту близость, что у нас была.

Андроид осторожно положил ладони на грудь человека, чувствуя, как под тонкой тканью из-за прикосновения напрягаются мышцы.

— Так, — Аллен перехватил его руки. — Хватит. 

— Я буду говорить обо всем, что и как воспринимается мной, что я ощущаю, и нравится мне это или нет. Честно.

— Знаешь, ты немного исчерпал лимит доверия, — произнёс Аллен, но продолжал лежать спокойно, больше не пытаясь сбросить с себя андроида.

— Я ещё плохо разбираюсь во всех этих человеческих вещах, — прошептал Оливер. — Но я очень тебя люблю. Я хочу попробовать изменить то, что наговорил вчера.

— Правду, что ли? Спасибо, нет, я рад что её узнал сейчас, а не через год, два, три...

— Не беспокойся, всё будет хорошо. Я проанализировал ситуации, когда мне всё нравилось, так что, если ты дашь мне возможность контролировать процесс, мне должно быть хорошо, — андроид улыбнулся и повёл пальцами по телу человека от груди ниже, вызывая лёгкую дрожь.

Аллен вновь перехватил их, не позволяя коснуться штанов.

— Это так не работает. Я не смогу всё время быть пассивен, поэтому мне просто надо знать что допустимо, а что — нет. И я расскажу тебе, что предпочитаю я и всё что из позитивного опыта окажется общим — мы сможем воплотить. Ну как, поделишься со мной?

Андроид кивнул, соглашаясь.

— У меня мало рецепторов на теле. Практически все они сосредоточены во рту и на пальцах. Я же домашний андроид. Тело определяет лишь нанесено ли повреждение или нет. Но есть кое-что, что мне нравится ощущать телом. Мне хорошо, когда ты меня гладишь. Это тревожит рецепторы, но не несёт даже намёка на вред, и это приятно. 

— А член? Ты что-нибудь ощущаешь им?

— Он такая же часть тела, как рука или нога. Я могу активировать эрекцию, могу кончить, но это функции. У секс-дроидов больше рецепторов на гениталиях, что позволяет им более точно реагировать на разные формы близости. У меня же пальцы будут более чувствительны, чем член или анус.

— И рот?

— И рот.

Аллен слушал внимательно и явно делал какие-то свои выводы.

— Поэтому ты предпочёл бы минет обычному сексу?

— Не совсем... — андроид немного замялся и быстро выдал: — Ты тяжёлый... 

Оливер замолчал, но Аллен не прерывал тишину ни вопросами, ни комментариями, пока андроид не нашёл в себе сил продолжить:

— Ты наваливаешься. Я понимаю, что я андроид и корпус у меня крепкий, но это... Знаешь, мне не нравится, когда тесно, и я пошевелиться не могу. Ты сильный, и в такой ситуации это начинает пугать.

— А эта поза? Тебе так нормально?

— Так? — андроид поелозил бёдрами, но Аллен тут же остановил его вцепившись руками в бедра. — Да, мне нормально. Приятно.

И Оливер улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Аллен. — Кажется я понял.

Он взял Оливера за руку и поднёс к своему рту, медленно провёл языком по ладони и захватил губами два пальца, осторожно посасывая. Щёки Оливера мгновенно вспыхнули голубым, а с пальцев стал сползать скин.

— Это и приятно и как-то неловко, — произнёс Оливер, стеснительно прикрывая рот свободной ладонью, пытаясь скрыть смущённую улыбку.

Аллен вылизывал пальцы по одному, осторожно прикусывая, обвивая и щекоча языком, плотно обхватывая губами. Оливер не выдержал и всё-таки осторожно высвободил руку.

— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался человек.

— Наоборот, мне нужна пауза, — Оливер смотрел на свою белую, блестящую от слюны руку и никак не мог понять почему так бурно отреагировал. — Это же рука, она чувствительная, но я не ожидал, что настолько! 

— Это же хорошо, — улыбнулся Аллен. — Теперь мы знаем, что ты не так уж и нечувствителен, как ты думал.

— Да, но это рука! — воскликнул андроид. — Как же я ей что-то брать буду?

Андроид пошевелил пальцами, дотронулся до себя и понял, что реакция совсем не такая, и даже снятый скин ничего не менял — это были просто касания.

— О, уверен, такая реакция у тебя будет только на меня, — Аллен провёл ладонью по бедру Оливера и чуть сжал его.

Андроид вздрогнул, и человек сразу же отдёрнул руку.

— Всё хорошо, — тут же заверил его Оливер. — Просто, пока что предупреждай о том, что хочешь сделать, ладно?

— Ладно, — Аллен приподнялся на локтях. — Я собираюсь сесть, но хочу, чтобы ты по-прежнему оставался на моих коленях, потом обниму тебя и буду целовать. Устраивает?

— Да! Мне очень нравится, — тут же отозвался андроид и лукаво улыбнулся. — Ты теперь всё время будешь всё проговаривать?

— Пока что да, — Аллен сел, прижимая Оливера к себе, а тот закинул руки за шею человеку, плотно прижимаясь грудью к груди.

Они целовались пока у человека не заканчивалось дыхание, переплетаясь языками, переходя с коротких, поверхностных поцелуев на глубокие. Руки человека блуждали по всему телу андроида, гладя, ощупывая, залезая под одежду. А потом Аллен прикусил Оливеру губу и отстранился.

— Ты как? — спросил он. 

— Отлично, очень хорошо, — Оливер был весь растрёпан, а футболка задрана, открывая вид на торс, глаза горели. Скин на губах то появлялся, то сбегал, как будто волнами. — Можно ещё?

— Конечно.

Оливер целуясь, провёл рукой по груди человека, по торсу и, не встретив сопротивления, запустил её ниже, в штаны, обхватывая пальцами возбуждённую плоть, и чувствуя, как дыхание на губах становится прерывистым. А потом ощутил на своих пальцах пальцы Аллена, который стал направлять движение Оливера, задавая нужную скорость. И андроид старался, он быстро двигал рукой, обводил гладким пальцем головку, чуть придавливая. Ласкал ниже.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы потом попробовали секс с проникновением в этой позе. Мне она кажется удобной.

Человек пытался отдышаться, губы у него припухли от поцелуев, и, похоже, андроид в порыве страсти прикусил ему нижнюю до крови. Оливер видел небольшую ранку и даже чувствовал, что стоит извиниться, но Аллен пошло улыбаясь, облизал её языком.

— А ты точно этого хочешь? — тяжело дыша сказал человек. — У тебя же с рецепторами там всё плохо.

— Сейчас хочу, — улыбнулся андроид. — Ты же не будешь меня подгонять?

— Могу постараться, но ты сейчас так выглядишь, что в данный момент мне очень многого стоит не сорваться и не завалить тебя на спину. Так что, может, лучше пока ты мне просто отдрочишь, а экспериментами займёмся чуть позже? Не хочу проверять свою выносливость прямо сейчас.

\- Ладно, - улыбнулся андроид. 

И сжал кулак, быстрыми ритмичными движениями доводя человека до оргазма, про себя отмечая, что чтобы они потом не делали, к чему бы не привели их будущие эксперименты в постели — он всегда будет хотеть смотреть в это лицо, особенно в такие моменты. 

А потом зазвонил будильник.

— Нет, я пока остаюсь дома, — ответил на незаданный вопрос Аллен. — Нам просто надо выпроводить Рида. И, желательно, пораньше.

— Даже знать не хочу как вы налаживали отношения, но вид, особенно у ведра, явно стал лучше, — Гевин сонно почесав живот, отправился на кухню готовить себе завтрак. — После всей вчерашней хуйни, которую устроили жестянки, думаю, мне надо на работу припереться вовремя. Чую начинаются весёлые времена. 

— Давайте я приготовлю вам обоим кофе сам, — миролюбиво попробовал отодвинуть от кофеварки Гевина Оливер. 

— Свали к черту, ведро. Свой кофе я могу сделать и сам... Права им выдали! Уже кружку из рук вырывают. Роботы долбанные... 

Гевин зевал и материл кнопки на кофеварке Аллена за их количество и непонятный функционал. А Оливер, пока кофеварка была отдана на растерзание человеку, быстро сделал завтрак.

— А ты куда сегодня, кэп? На работу пойдёшь?

— Вчера отработался, хватит, — он принял свой утренний кофе из рук андроида. — Если вызовут — приду, а пока мне и дома неплохо.

— Понятно, — кивнул Рид и принял из рук Оливера упакованный завтрак с собой. — Ну я пошёл.

Андроид проводил Гевина до выхода и вернулся. 

— Ты как, — осторожно спросил Оливер и дотронулся до груди человека.

— Всё в порядке, я не чувствую ничего лишнего внутри себя, — усмехнулся Аллен, а потом притянул к себе андроида, обнял и уткнулся лицом в живот. — Я чувствую себя очень хорошо и легко. Давай, как только всё уляжется, я возьму отпуск и мы съездим куда-нибудь? Можно снять домик у озера, может быть, придумаем что-то другое, только вдвоём. Как ты на это смотришь?

— Мне очень нравится, — Оливер положил свои ладони человеку на голову и стал перебирать пальцами волосы, массировать успокаивающе. — Мне и здесь очень нравится, но я бы с радостью посмотрел на новые места и познакомился с новыми людьми и андроидами. Это было бы очень увлекательно.

Аллен усмехнулся, он не разделял радость Оливера от знакомства с новыми людьми, которые вероятнее всего будут агрессивно настроены. Но для разборок с такими у Оливера будет Аллен, так что всё будет хорошо.

Человек прикрыл глаза, прижался сильнее и почувствовал себя очень спокойно и уютно.


End file.
